¿Será el tiempo un impedimento?
by ConniTah-90
Summary: [IxK] Cáp. 6: Un simple comentario fue tu ultimátum, la Kagome Higurashi que conoces no es lo que parece... Creo que de verdad estoy volviéndome loca ¡Pero todo es por tu culpa!
1. Arribando

¿Será el tiempo un impedimento?

Capítulo 1: Arribando

El avión aterrizó lentamente en la pista de aquel aeropuerto, ya entrando la noche. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el avión pudiese detenerse completamente, y recibir, por alto parlante, la bienvenida del piloto del avión, al correspondiente país. Uno a uno los pasajeros de desperezaron y se desabrocharon los cinturones para salir por las compuertas que se habían abierto, dando paso a la masa de gente que salía apresuradamente, dirigiéndose al interior del aeropuerto. Luego de unos 10 minutos, cuando ya se hubo bajado todo el gentío, un chico albino de mirada dorada salió del avión, escuchando su mp3. Caminó lentamente hacia la salida de la máquina, y se quedó un rato admirando el atochado aeropuerto, respiró profundamente el aire que corría en lo alto de las escaleras del avión, moviéndose levemente los largos cabellos plateados en su espalda.

- Por fin he llegado- dijo en tono cansado y bajó las con las manos en sus bolsillos- Me pregunto si mi padre habrá llamado a alguien para que me viniera a buscar…

Al llegar al repleto aeropuerto, vio a un hombre bajito y muy rechoncho, vestido de chofer, levantando un cartel que decía con letras grandes y ultra fosforescentes "Inuyasha Taisho".

- (OoU) ¿Pero qué diab…? - dijo Inuyasha dando un paso atrás- _No puede ser, este anciano con cara de pulga está levantando un estúpido cartel con mi nombre, y encima con letras fosforescentes..._

- ¡¡Aquí joven Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho!!- gritó el chofer viendo a la gente que caminaba de aquí a allá apresurada, tratando de encontrar con la mirada a dicho joven- ¿Qué tal señorita? Sería un placer mostrarle la ciudad… y si quiere puede ser otra cosilla también…- dijo de manera pícara a una joven que pasó al lado de él, quien al escuchar tales palabras le plantó una cachetada que le dejó marcada la cara al anciano.

- (-.-U) Espero que haya otro Inuyasha Taisho en este aeropuerto- soltó un suspiro resignado y meditó un momento- ¿A quién más le pondrían Inuyasha y tendría apellido Taisho?- soltó otro suspiro cansado y se acercó, todavía con las manos en sus bolsillos, muy lentamente al hombre, quien estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por la muchacha con una cartera.

- ¡¡SUCIO…- le pegó un carterazo- ANCIANO…- otro carterazo- DECRÉPITO!!- y otro carterazo. Jadeó fuertemente al terminar de pegarle e hizo una mirada asesina con las pupilas pequeñitas- ¡¡Y POR BIEN SUYO NO ME HABLE MÁS, VIEJO PERVERTIDO!!- gritó la joven pegándole un último carterazo se alejó a paso rápido del aeropuerto.

- (XX) Ay… ¿cómo una jovencita tan bella puede tener una fuerza tan descomunal?- dijo el viejo levantándose del suelo, haciendo variados quejidos de dolor tocándose su espalda. De pronto, vio que un joven lo miraba con una ceja levantada, frente a él. Sus ojos lo inspeccionaron un momento tratando de reconocerlo y después de un momento cayó de cuentas de quién era- ¡Oh!, usted debe ser el señor Taisho- dijo alegre el hombre, terminando de pararse- Mi nombre es Myoga Ketsune, mucho gusto- dijo el hombre estrechando de manera exagerada la mano de Inuyasha, haciéndolo sacudir primero su brazo, y posteriormente todo su cuerpo.

- Sí… lo que sea- dijo Inuyasha hastiado, separando rápidamente su mano de la de aquel hombre tan extraño- Eres un sinvergüenza por tratar así a una joven que apenas conoces- dijo Inuyasha con los ojos pequeñitos.

- (xD) Pero si yo trataba de ser amable con la jovencita que se notaba que estaba algo perdida- dijo Myoga en tono inocente- No sé qué se habrá imaginado al decirle que le podría mostrar otra cosilla, aparte de la ciudad- pensó Myoga, meditando la situación.

Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos en actitud arrogante.

- Anciano, sí que eres extraño…

- (­.) Bueno bueno, cambiando de tema… como usted sabrá, su padre me ha contratado para llevarlo a conocer su nueva casa en Japón- dijo el chofer más alegre.

El ojidorado se limitó a levantar una ceja algo extrañado por la actitud tan exageradamente alegre de aquel hombre.

- Sí… claro- dijo sin dejar de levantar su ceja- _De seguro este hombre debe ser un pedófilo encubierto_- pensó Inuyasha mirando seriamente al hombre.

El anciano tosió algo incómodo al ver que el ojidorado le dirigía una mirada de ¿reproche?.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a recoger su equipaje y lo llevo a su casa para que pueda descansar, joven Inuyasha?- dijo Myoga caminando cojo hacia el lugar de donde se recogía el equipaje, seguido por Inuyasha- Yo con gusto le daría un paseo por la ciudad ¡auch!, pero usted ya debe estar muy cansado como para seguir viajando, además aquí ya ¡auch! anocheció- terminó Myoga sacando las únicas dos maletas que quedaban en la máquina giratoria- Tome joven Inuyasha- y se las entregó a Inuyasha, quien soltó un "maldición" al ser cargado hacia abajo por el peso de las maletas.

- ¡¿Pero qué no debes cargar TÚ MIS maletas, mequetrefe?!- dijo Inuyasha algo exasperado mirando al viejo.

Myoga se tomó un poco la espalda, se incorporó rápidamente y en su cara se mostró una expresión de alivio al sentirse un "crack" en sus huesos.

- No no no no no- dijo cerrando sus ojos moviendo rápidamente su dedo índice de un lado a otro, y tomó una actitud de sabio dejando estático su dedo-, su padre me contrató sólo para llevarlo a su casa, no para cargarle sus maletas, señor Taisho- terminó de decir el anciano abriendo un ojo para ver la expresión más que molesta del chico- Ya vamos andando que se va a hacer más tarde- dijo Myoga caminando enérgicamente hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

- ¡Feh!, esta sí que es buena, yo debo cargar mis propias maletas cuando se supone que el idiota que maneja es el que las lleva. (&.&) Mi padre debió haber especificado al viejo zopenco que debía llevar las maletas también, aunque esas cosas son más que obvias para decirlas- expresó Inuyasha con los dientes juntos caminando a duras penas, cargando en cada mano una maleta, bastante alejado del anciano.

- ¿Acaso dijo algo, señor Taisho?- dijo Myoga dándose vuelta algo extrañado- Pero qué vergüenza, señor, usted es joven y fuerte, esas maletas no deberían ser nada para usted- remató Myoga dándose vuelta otra vez para seguir su camino.

Inuyasha, harto, gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones dieron desde donde se encontraba.

- Anciano infeliz, ¡¿por qué mejor no te metes las maletas por el…?!

- Cuidado con lo que vas a decir, muchachito, ¿qué no ve que hay niños pequeños en el aeropuerto?- interrumpió Myoga desde adelante.

El ojidorado soltó las maletas bruscamente y miró a su alrededor indignado, y vio cómo una mujer, al parecer más indignada que él, pasó por el lado del joven, tapándole los oídos a su hijo pequeño, mirándolo furtivamente.

- Vámonos tesoro, no te juntes nunca con esta chusma.

El niñito miró hacia arriba viendo primero hacia su mamá y luego al ojidorado, que estaba más que molesto.

- (u.uU) Sí, mami- dijo el pequeño adivinando lo que su madre dijo, pues sus oídos se encontraban tapados, y su madre decía esa típica frase cuando alguien decía algo malo. Se alejó de su madre caminando para ponerse frente al joven- Chusma chusma, prrrrrrrr- dijo el niñito empujándolo, para luego salir corriendo al lado de su madre.

Inuyasha agarró su rostro bruscamente con una mano y gruñó fuertemente.

- ¡Argh! ¡¡Este viejo sinvergüenza me las pagará!!- de pronto su ira se disipó lentamente y su flequillo tapó su rostro-… Y vaya que voy a disfrutar cuando llegue ese momento- formó una sonrisa malévola imaginándose la escena y arrastró otra vez las pesadas maletas, para dirigirse a la salida del aeropuerto.

°

Ya llegando Inuyasha a la salida del aeropuerto, un auto ubicado en la última fila de autos estacionados comenzó a tocar la bocina insistentemente, por lo que el chico, iracundo, dirigió su mirada a aquella dirección.

- Argh, ¿pero quién toca la bocina tan insisten…?- y se calló inmediatamente soltando las maletas bruscamente, haciendo estruendo en el piso- (O.o) No… puede… ser- dijo Inuyasha con un tic en el ojo, viendo cómo del último auto el viejo Myoga, saludando con una mano, sacaba medio cuerpo gritando "¡YUJU!, por aquí, señor Inuyasha"- ¡¡Este viejo está tocado de la cabeza si quiere que cargue las malditas maletas hasta allá!!- exclamó Inuyasha colérico.

Las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor se miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellos diciendo comentarios como "Este jovencito está loco" o "Cómo ha cambiado la juventud de hoy, ¿cierto?" o también "Este muchacho está amargado, debería conseguirse una novia".

Inuyasha giró su cabeza lentamente con el fin de encarar sólo a algunas personas.

- ¿Qué tanto están hablando de mí, gente inmunda? Después sus nietos van a ser igual a mí o peor, así que cierren la boca, porque después les faltará lengua para reclamarles a ellos- y les dirigió una mirada asesina, saliendo chispas de sus ojos.

Las personas lo miraron asustados y se alejaron rápidamente, como si tuvieran a una fiera frente a ellos.

Inuyasha, ya resignado, arrastró sus maletas pasando por el lado de la largísima fila de autos, contando primero hasta diez, y luego hasta 20… 30… 40… 50…

Después de 20 minutos…

- Pff, hasta que se digna a aparecer, señor Taisho- dijo Myoga bajando el vidrio del copiloto, viendo cómo Inuyasha arrastraba las maletas a duras penas, todo sudado y andrajoso-, ya me estaba saliendo barba de tanto que se demoraba, joven Inuyasha- dijo Myoga poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca, tomando un jugo.

- ¡¡Arggggggggggh, escucha viejo pelón!!- dijo Inuyasha soltando las maletas, apareciéndose en la ventana del copiloto, apuntándolo con el dedo de modo amenazador-, será mejor que cierres tu maldita boca si no quieres que te arranque las pocas cosas que tienes por dientes ¿me escuchaste?- bufó Inuyasha cerrando el puño amenazadoramente y salió de la ventana, tomando las maletas nuevamente- Lo único que saben hacer los viejos amargados a tu edad es hacer reclamos a medio mundo- y finalmente metió los bultos, dificultosamente, en el portaequipaje cerrando de un portazo.

- Pero joven Inuyasha, ¿qué no le enseñaron en casa a respetar a los mayores?- dijo Myoga encendiendo el auto.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta del asiento de atrás.

- Pues fíjate que no, viejo deslenguado, ni me interesa aprender a respetarte- y cruzó sus brazos encendiendo su mp3.

- En mis tiempos los muchachos sí que tenían respeto por sus mayores- terminó Myoga echando a andar el auto- Aaah… qué buenos tiempos aquellos- dijo en tono soñador.

- Qué pena anciano- dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo, colocándose en el espacio de los asientos delanteros-, pero te apuesto a que los ancianos de antes no explotaban a los jóvenes que llegaban de un viaje en avión, sabiendo que ese trabajo les correspondía a ellos, ni para más remate les hacían críticas enfermizas sobre que el trabajo que a ELLOS les correspondía hacer- y dicho esto, el chico se echó hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos cansados, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y subió al máximo el volumen de su mp3, golpeando las palmas de sus manos en sus muslos, siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

El viejo rió de manera cómplice al asegurarse de que el chico estuviera concentrado en la música.

- (¬-¬) Yo lo hubiera ayudado si su padre no me hubiera pedido explícitamente que no le ayudase en nada- dijo divertido Myoga para sí, manejando rumbo a la casa- Aunque pensándolo bien, no me dijo que me estacionara en el último lugar de la fila de autos del aeropuerto- dijo Myoga pensativo- (n///n) Pero qué va, me gusta hacer sufrir al chico- dijo risueño Myoga manejando en las atochadas calles de la ciudad.

°

Después de un rato se detuvo el vehículo, e Inuyasha, curioso, abrió un poco los ojos tratando de ubicarse por primera vez desde que habían partido, mas no lograba reconocer el lugar, pues estaba todo oscuro, por lo que cerró los ojos otra vez, y habló despreocupadamente.

- Oye viejo, ¿dónde estamos?

- Estamos en su casa, señor. De hecho, estoy esperando a que se abran las rejas para ingresar a la residencia.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se levantó del asiento y se colocó en el espacio que había entre el espacio del conductor y el del copiloto, y vio un gran antejardín con una cantidad impresionante de plantas que rodeaban el curvado camino del auto, que tenía como destino el garage, que se encontraba a un costado de una esplendorosa casa.

- ¿E-esa es m-mi casa?- preguntó Inuyasha desconcertado al anciano, señalando débilmente la casa.

- Sí, señor, esa es su casa- dijo Myoga de manera jovial y echó a andar el vehículo, pues justo en ese momento se habían abierto las rejas, que luego se cerraron solas apenas ingresaron. Siguió el camino del auto, que se encontraba maravillosamente rodeado de diferentes tipos de plantas y flores, y se estacionó afuera del gran garage, que se encontraba cerrado, y apagó el motor.

Inuyasha se bajó del auto, y quedó más anonadado que antes.

- No… lo… puedo… creer…- pronunció lentamente el joven, con un puño apoyado en su boca, admirando de lejos la construcción- Y todo esto para mí… solo- dijo Inuyasha todavía sin creérselo.

- Así es, joven Inuyasha- dijo el viejo bajándose del auto- Y aquí tiene las llaves- y le lanzó las llaves al ojidorado.

Inuyasha recibió las llaves gustoso, que luego tiró hacia al aire y la atrapó con su mano.

- ¡Excelente!- dijo el chico admirando las llaves que enredó en su mano.

- Pero hay una sola condición- dijo Myoga poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda de manera seria.

Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo preocupado.

- ¿Y… cuál sería?- pronunció algo preocupado, pues sabía que toda esta historia no podía ser del mundo de Barbie y Ken, al fin y al cabo todo era plan de su padre, y por ello, todo, absolutamente TODO tenía su lado oscuro ( . )

Myoga meditó unos momentos que se hicieron eternos para Inuyasha, quien comenzó a impacientarse un poco, pues no era un hombre de mucha paciencia que digamos.

– Pensándolo bien… son varias condiciones- exclamó Myoga, pero la expresión de duda se apoderó pronto en su rostro y meditó otro poco-… creo que la palabra no era "condición"…- recapacitó otros minutos, con el rostro terriblemente pensativo, como si estuviera recordando todo dificultosamente-… o tal vez sí era…

Inuyasha trató de nombrar mentalmente todos los estados de EE.UU., pero la paciencia se le estaba agotando rápidamente, pues la venita en su frente poco a poco comenzaba a hincharse, y levantó lentamente su puño en señal de amenaza con los ojos cerrados.

_-Uno… dos… tres… cuatro…_- pensó Inuyasha con la rabia acumulándosele- ¡¡Al demonio la cuenta!!- dijo Inuyasha explotando, levantando el puño en señal de amenaza, haciendo que Myoga pegara un salto- ¡¡Viejo idiota, o hablas o hablas, porque sino, te juro que te reviento ahora mismo!!- exclamó exasperado Inuyasha al anciano, que se asustó al nivel de caerse en el pasto al sentirse tan intimidado.

El viejo rió de manera nerviosa y colocó sus manos delante de él.

-Y-ya lo recordé, joven Taisho, e-eran… ¡reglas!, sí sí sí, reglas- dijo Myoga entre alegre y nervioso.

Inuyasha lo agarró de su chaqueta y en su rostro apareció una expresión entre maligna y divertida.

- Pues empieza a hablar ahora mequetrefe, que la paciencia se agotó, y si empiezas con las dudas de nuevo, te golpearé tan fuerte que desearás no haber aceptado nunca el trabajo ni haberme conocido, ¿me entendiste?- exclamó Inuyasha pegando su frente a la del viejo que estaba sudada.

- (O-O) Sí, sí, entendí- dijo el viejo más nervioso, aclarándose la garganta- L-la primera, y más importante según su padre, e-es obtener notas sobresalientes en el colegio para quedarse en Japón- tragó saliva pesadamente-, la seg-gunda regla es no hacer fiestas en la casa- trató de soltarse un poco el cuello de la camisa-, la tercera regla e-es limpiarla por lo menos una vez a l-la semana, al igual que el jardín- dijo Myoga más nervioso- Y la cua-cuarta regla, sin embargo, momentánea, es q-que durante la primera semana, yo… yo…- el viejo se paralizó al imaginarse la actitud que tomaría el chico con lo que tendría que decirle.

- ¿Tú qué…?- dijo Inuyasha en un fingido tono dulce que al viejo asustó en serio.

- Y-y-yo… yo-o… de-de-deberé v-vivir… ¡con usted!- balbuceó el viejo cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos- ¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGA NADA!!!- suplicó el viejo casi llorando.

Inuyasha se quedó paralizado, procesando las palabras que el viejo acababa de decir…

En el cerebro de Inuyasha…

_- Procesando archivo, espere un momento…- dijo _una voz de computadora con una barrita completándose de a poco. Después de unos segundos la barrita se completó_- Archivo procesado_, _gracias por su paciencia…_

Con Inuyasha nuevamente…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QQQQQQQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!!!- exclamó Inuyasha zamarreando al viejo- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO QUE DEBES VIVIR CONMIGO LA PRIMERA SEMANA?!!! ¡¡¿ACASO MI PADRE ESTÁ DEMENTE?!!- dijo Inuyasha tomándose la cabeza con las manos, soltando finalmente al viejo, que se hizo hacia atrás, sentado, chocando con un árbol.

- ¡¡S-son reglas de su padre… n-no podemos contradecirlo!!- dijo Myoga aterrorizado, sentado a los pies del árbol, abrazándolo fuertemente con ambos brazos.

- ¡¡¡¡A LA MIERDA LAS REGLAS DE MI PADRE, ABUELO!!!!- dijo Inuyasha gritando- ¡¡ÉL NO SABE NADA Y NO TIENE DERECHO A TOMAR DESICIONES POR MÍ SIN HABÉRMELAS PREGUNTADO ANTES!!- exclamó el joven apuntándolo con un dedo desde donde estaba.

- Lo siento, señor…- dijo Myoga levantándose de a poco, como si estuviera frente a un animal salvaje-, p-pero no puedo desobedecer las reglas de su padre- y se acercó a Inuyasha, girando su sombrero en sus manos de manera nerviosa- S-sin embargo, podemos hacer una cosa…

Inuyasha lo miró esperanzado, aplacándosele la furia instantáneamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? Te prometo que haré lo que sea- dijo Inuyasha poniéndose frente al viejo que se asustó un poco al acercarse Inuyasha.

- Puedo quedarme hasta mañana, y llamar a su padre para decirle que no es necesario quedarme el resto de la semana, pues usted puede valerse por sí mismo- lo miró directamente a los ojos con el rostro serio- Si no fuese por mi conciencia, no le mostraría los lugares más importantes de Japón ni los caminos que usted debe saber- expuso Myoga poniéndose su sombrero nuevamente.

Inuyasha lo meditó un momento con el rostro serio. "Tal vez no me convenga deshacerme del viejo todavía", hizo una sonrisa maligna "Podría 'divertirme' con el viejo por todas las que me hizo en el aeropuerto (¬-¬)".

- Está bien- dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos-, solamente espero que mi padre no se ponga testarudo y me deje vivir solo- abrió levemente sus ojos dorados que denotaban un poco de tristeza, mas trató de disimularlo al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta- (&&) Pero espero que puedas cumplir con tu parte, abuelo, porque sino serás puré para los bebés- dijo en tono lúgubre.

Myoga sintió un desagradable escalofrío a lo largo de toda su espina dorsal al escuchar tales palabras del albino.

- P-p-por sup-puesto q-que c-cumpliré, señor- dijo tartamudeando el viejo.

Pasaron unos minutos, en que los dos estuvieron en silencio sin moverse de su sitio, pues Inuyasha se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida.

"Cielos, hace tanto frío" pensó el anciano castañeándole los dientes. "Pero si le digo algo, ahora que está tan concentrado, puede que hasta me golpee y prefiero mil veces terminar muerto de frío que morir apaleado" y se abrazó él mismo tratando de darse calor.

Después de un rato, Inuyasha volvió a la realidad gracias al sonido incesante de los dientes del viejo que castañeaban unos con otros, y cerró sus ojos iracundo tratando de ignorar aquel sonido.

- Arrrrrgh, sí que haces ruido, viejo debilucho- dijo Inuyasha caminando hacia la entrada de la casa- Vamos, no quiero que pesques un resfriado por mi culpa- dijo a regañadientes.

- (T-T) Muchas gracias, señor- dijo Myoga agradecido siguiendo a Inuyasha para entrar a la casa.

Inuyasha caminó reflexivo hacia la entrada de la casa- _Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en Japón-_ introdujo la llave abriendo la puerta- _Espero comenzar mi vida de nuevo_- encendió la luz a un costado de la puerta- _Sólo quiero vivir tranquilo, aunque sea una vez- y _admiró nostálgico la casa por dentro.

Myoga cerró la puerta de entrada, y miró a Inuyasha, que tenía una expresión ¿triste?

- Señor Taisho…- nada, seguía igual. Tanteó con un dedo el brazo del ojidorado- Señor Taisho- Inuyasha lo miró como despertando-, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- dijo el anciano algo preocupado.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos con el rostro serio.

- Sí viejo, no me pasa nada- se encaminó hacia las escaleras- acuéstate de una vez que mañana será un largo día- dijo Inuyasha subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

Myoga lo miró preocupado, definitivamente el chico no era del que se mostraba vulnerable ante las demás personas, y algo estaba ocultando, pero mañana trataría de averiguar lo más que pudiese.

- Que pase buenas noches, joven Inuyasha.

El ojidorado, todavía subiendo las escaleras, hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

- Sí, sí, buenas noches- y caminó por el segundo piso buscando la puerta hacia la habitación más apropiada para él.

- El chico no es feliz… ¿por qué habrá venido a Japón?- se preguntó Myoga tomando una posición pensativa- Aaaahhhhhh, qué sueño- bostezó el viejo estirando sus brazos- Me iré a acostar- dijo el anciano rascándose el trasero subiendo las escaleras. Definitivamente mañana sería un largo día…

Esta historia continuará…

**Hola a chicos y chicas!! Bueno, en primer lugar te quiero agradecer por leer este fic que es tan especial para mí, y obviamente espero que sea de tu agrado, ya que es el primero que hago y me ha costado montones hacer pues a cada rato lo he estado modificando para que sea agradable su lectura ñ.ñU**

**Jajajajajja, ya me puse cursi Xd… Una vez más te agradezco leer el fic y no te olvides de dejar reviews para saber si voy por buen camino…**

**-----------------°-----------------**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen sino que a la gran y fantástica Rumiko Takahashi. **

**-----------------°-----------------**

**- ByE Bye -**


	2. El tour

**¿Será el tiempo un impedimento?**

Capítulo 2: El tour.

_Era un día frío, casi escalofriante…_

_Los árboles se mecían al son del viento, lentamente…_

_Las aves emprendían vuelo de sus nidos y trinaban despavoridas…_

_El peligro era inminente, y en el aire podía sentirse…_

_- Inuyasha, en este momento no hay que actuar de manera precipitada. Un solo error y nos podría costar la vida a todos._

_- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no actúe de manera precipitada si al maldito lo tenemos bajo nuestras narices?!_

_- ¡¡Calla!!- el viento movió sus cabellos- Debemos actuar de manera sigilosa, pues nadie más que nosotros dos se ha percatado de su presencia… _

_- Pues eso no durará mucho tiempo, Koga ya debió haber rastreado su olor y debe estar en camino también._

_- Esperemos hasta que oscurezca para atacar- dijo después de callar unos momentos-, reúne a tu grupo ahora. Debemos ponerlos alerta a todos- hizo una sonrisa maliciosa- Sobre todo a Kagome, que según puedo sentir, su aura es más débil. ¿Acaso está lastimada? Qué ilusa, y justo en el momento menos apropiado. De seguro será blanco fácil de Naraku._

_Inuyasha tensó todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron asustados. Recordó todas las veces que Kagome, estando bien física y anímicamente, estuvo en peligro extremo al estar Naraku presente. ¡Demonios! Esta batalla no sería nada fácil, pues sería la última, y Kagome, estando lastimada gracias a la última batalla que habían tenido con el bastardo, no quería imaginar lo que pudiese ocurrirle ahora. Tratando de mantener la compostura, se irguió orgulloso ante la sacerdotisa._

_- D-de ninguna manera, estoy yo para protegerla, y a-además el equipo- mas su voz lo engañó saliendo débil y temblorosa de su garganta. Era cierto. Kagome era la única persona, aparte de Kikyo, que podía ver y detectar a una distancia prudente los fragmentos de Shikon._

_La sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de la actitud del hanyou al comentarle del peligro que podría verse envuelta la chica del futuro y no soportó pensar que otra persona estuviese rondando en la cabeza de Inuyasha… su Inuyasha._

_- Dios Inuyasha, parece como si en realidad estuvieras preocupado por esa chiquilla- el ojidorado arrugó el entrecejo algo molesto- Tú mismo dijiste que no había que preocuparse… ¿o acaso no te fías de tus propias palabras?- sonrió para sí misma de manera exagerada para hacer énfasis a sus palabras- Kagome está portando más de dos fragmentos de la perla… ¿no es cierto? Sería una pena si algo le pasara al momento del enfrentamiento, Inuyasha…_

_- Eso no viene al caso Kikyo. Kagome no está sola, y no está discapacitada para que no pueda valerse por sí misma en el campo de batalla._

_- Pero bien sabes tú Inuyasha que una persona debe estar al 100 para enfrentar a un demonio como Naraku, y si Kagome se arriesga a combatir en esta última batalla, que sea a conciencia y se dé cuenta del destino que tendrá que asumir si las cosas no salen como se esperaba…- apretó levemente sus puños y arrugó su entrecejo. Inuyasha se estaba mostrando muy terco por aquella mocosa y eso no le gustaba… en absoluto._

_- Es curioso Kikyo, pero hablas de ella como si fuese chiquilla que no conoce el mundo.Tú conoces a Kagome y sabes perfectamente que no se rendirá ante esto. Si ha llegado a estas circunstancias del partido es porque sabe a lo que se enfrentará- dijo de manera seca mirándola a los ojos. _

_- Querido Inuyasha- musitó "dulcemente" refugiándose en su pecho- No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas conmigo, sólo te digo lo que Kagome tendrá que enfrentarse y lo que pasaría en el peor de los casos- apretó levemente con sus pálidas manos el haori de Inuyasha- Yo te amo Inuyasha, y no me gustaría verte sufrir por una… niña que está encaprichada contigo- lo miró a los ojos- Ella no te merece Inuyasha. Solamente yo… puedo hacerte feliz- y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Inuyasha._

_- No me gusta que hables así de Kagome, Kikyo- dijo tranquilamente deteniendo a Kikyo por los hombros- Ella no es débil, en absoluto, y si quiere luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias… que lo haga porque yo estaré con ella- y le dirigió una mirada entre seria y amenazadora- Yo la protegeré de todo lo que la amenace- desvió la mirada dolido- Incluso si fuese necesario… de ti Kikyo._

_La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos disgustada. Inuyasha creía ciegamente en esa… mocosa y a ella, ella que había dado la vida por él y que ahora se mantenía en pie por EL, la amenaza con que la mataría si se revelara en contra de Kagome, es que era simplemente indignante._

_- ¡¡Cómo te atreves a tratarme así Inuyasha!! Yo que he dado la vida por ti, POR TI INUYASHA, y así me tratas- lo miró de manera despectiva- Haz cambiado Inuyasha, te has transformado en alguien tan débil y vulnerable… ¡y todo POR ELLA!- y escuchó cómo el ojidorado hacía una risa irónica._

_- Después de todo este tiempo, el corazón de hielo no se te ha derretido… querida Kikyo… Aún después de que Kagome te perdonara la vida no le has dado tregua. De verdad es una lástima que tengas esos sentimientos hacia ella._

_Los dos se miraron de manera penetrante…_

_- Eres un idiota, Inuyasha. Esa mocosa te ha ablandado, y tú te has dejado…_

_Inuyasha la atrajo hacia sí bruscamente, agarrándola de la cintura y la miró fijamente. Se acercó lentamente a su oído._

_- Es verdad que he cambiado Kikyo- pasó su nariz por el oído de la sacerdotisa y el cabello que se encontraba cercano a éste- porque ya no me tienes a tus pies… como antes- hizo una sonrisa sombría._

_Kikyo se soltó bruscamente y lo miró con odio._

_- Recuerda que tú me perteneces Inuyasha… hiciste una promesa que no puedes romper. _

_Inuyasha la miró fríamente y con el rostro totalmente serio. Nunca se había revelado de aquella manera con Kikyo, pero ya había llegado el momento. La Kikyo con la que estaba hablando ahora no era de la de hace 50 años, aquella que te entregaba una sonrisa cálida cada vez que la mirabas, que ha cada contacto con ella te respondía con una sonrisa ingenua; la Kikyo de ahora era sólo un cuerpo de barro y huesos._

_- Es cierto Kikyo… pero no esperes que tenga la misma actitud que hace 50 años- se dio media vuelta- Yo ya no te pertenezco- calló un momento-, no de la manera que tú piensas- y se fue camino a la aldea._

_Kikyo estaba enfurecida, sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus uñas se enterraban en la palma de sus manos por la fuerza que ejercía._

_- ¡Kagome sólo te manipula Inuyasha! Ella no te quiere como yo. NADIE TE QUIERE COMO YO- pero Inuyasha se había echo el sordo y siguió su camino sin flaquear- Esa mocosa ya no será un estorbo, Inuyasha- formó una sonrisa maligna- Pronto serás mío… al precio que sea necesario…_

°°°

Inuyasha despertó sobresaltado en su oscura habitación, con los ojos como platos. Respiraba agitadamente y el sudor empapaba toda su frente, se tocó la cara fuertemente, pasando sus manos por el casco de su cabello, tirando su plateado cabello hacia atrás.

- Soñé… con ella- se dijo a sí mismo el albino anonadado rememorando el sueño- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó sulfurado recordando a la pálida chica- Discutía con Kikyo acerca de alguien…- cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar- , una promesa… Naraku…- sus ojos se abrieron como platos- Naraku…- repitió el nombre de aquel sujeto, esta vez creando un rencor desconocido que le recorría todo su cuerpo y ni siquiera conocía a aquel sujeto- ¿Quién rayos es Naraku?- susurró Inuyasha que luego soltó un bostezo cansado- y Koga… (O-Ó)- ese nombre también le daba una sensación extraña… era también odio, pero era una odio distinto al de Naraku. No lograba explicarlo con exactitud pero la sensación era desagradable… muy desagradable- Pero qué estoy hablando…- se acostó de nuevo, apoyando su cabeza-, de seguro el viaje me afectó- soltó otro bostezo- Ese sueño no significa nada- cerró de a poco sus orbes doradas- absolutamente… nada- y se quedó profundamente dormido olvidando aquel sueño…

°°°

Myoga lo miró negativamente, parado a un lado de la cama… se quitó el sombrero y se rascó la calvicie, miró su reloj de pulsera… marcaban los 8:30.

Inuyasha se encontraba profundamente dormido en su mullida cama, sus sábanas estaban completamente desordenadas, y de la comisura de su boca corría un hilillo de saliva, que terminaba en su almohada.

- Este chico sí que es raro…- dijo Myoga mirándolo más de cerca- Su padre tenía razón, duerme como un lirón- se puso nuevamente su sombrero- Si sigue así no podremos aprovechar el día como se debe- aspiró aire resignado y lo soltó pesadamente- Ya qué…- tomó el silbato que se encontraba colgado de su cuello, y sopló enérgicamente- ¡¡Es hora de levantarse, señor!!- dijo Myoga como los militares.

Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo despertando e hizo un gruñido molesto, tapándose los oídos.

- Abuelo…- dijo Inuyasha con el rostro oscurecido soltando un gruñido- te atreviste a despertarme… y de la peor manera- se incorporó lentamente en su cama, para después parase de ésta dándole una mirada asesina- ¡¡TE PATEARÉ TAN FUERTE EL TRASERO QUE TENDRÁS QUE USAR UNA ALMOHADA PARA SENTARTE, VIEJO BASTARDO!!

- (O.O) S-señor… n-no es para que se lo tome así…- dijo Myoga retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta con el rostro sudado- R-recuerde que… que este e-es mi últ-timo día… y…- hizo una pausa- (S) ¡¡Por lo menos déme un poco de ventaja!!- dijo Myoga corriendo despavorido hacia la puerta.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, viejo desgraciado?!- gritó Inuyasha apretando más el puño- ¡¡¡¡¡No huyas, cobarde!!!!!- e Inuyasha salió corriendo tras Myoga.

°

Myoga estaba tras el volante, con dos mega chichones en su calva cabeza y dos cascadas corriendo de sus ojos cerrados.

- (T.T) Señor, no me debió pegar tan fuerte…- dijo Myoga casi lloriqueando, sobándose los chichones.

- ¡Feh!, es lo menos que te mereces por despertarme, viejo zopenco- dijo Inuyasha molesto desde el asiento de atrás con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

- Joven Inuyasha, debe ir mirando las calles para que a fututo no se pierda- le recordó Myoga tratando de olvidar el dolor en su cabeza- No quiero dejarlo solo, y cargar con la conciencia de que no conoce la ciudad.

_- _Pues deja de preocuparte por estupideces, abuelo, porque algo me he informado de esta ciudad- dijo el chico oscureciéndosele el rostro, formando una sonrisa maligna-, pero si no quieres ganarte otros dos chichones, será mejor que tú mismo me hagas un pequeño tour para refrescarme la memoria.

Myoga, que lo estaba mirando desde el espejo retrovisor, se le erizaron los pocos pelos que le quedaban a los costados de su cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda al ver el rostro oscurecido del joven.

- (O.O) E-está bien… le haré un tour, señor (ñ.ñU)- dijo Myoga haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Recorrieron las calles de la ciudad y Myoga, como anfitrión de guía turística, le explicaba los lugares más importantes de Japón. Le indicó las calles que debería tomar para ir al colegio, la biblioteca nacional, el metro, y decenas de lugares más con que contaba la ciudad. Después de haber recorrido más menos la mitad de la ciudad, almorzaron en el Wacdonald's, el lugar más concurrido por los jóvenes y niños, que según a los ojos de Inuyasha, era la plagiación más barata del Macdonald's de América (xD).

°°°

Ya cayendo el atardecer, Myoga condujo por las calles residenciales, para descansar un poco del gentío del centro.

Inuyasha, que se encontraba bastante aburrido a esas alturas del día, apoyó el codo en el vidrio, y a la vez, apoyó su mentón con la mano, con el rostro bastante somnoliento. Para mala suerte de él, había un embotellamiento muy grande, por lo que Myoga apagó el auto y se acomodó en su asiento para dormir.

- Y pensar que vinimos aquí para descansar de la gente- dijo Inuyasha hastiado en la misma posición. Después de unos minutos, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver en la vereda opuesta de la calle, una linda jovencita, de unos 15 años, tarareando alegremente una canción, con las dos manos ocupadas con bolsas blancas.

Hubo un momento en que la chica, distraídamente también lo miró, y detuvo inmediatamente su andar… el viento movió sus ondulados cabellos azabaches suavemente y sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial, mas Inuyasha no logró identificar por qué.

Después de mirarse fijamente uno al otro, la chica cambió su semblante a uno triste… ¿por qué?, quién sabe. De pronto la chica, como si hubiese recordado algo, retomó su camino y dobló hacia la derecha, subiendo apresuradamente unas largas escalinatas que se dirigían hacia un fastuoso templo.

_¡¡¿Pero si no es…?!!_ Inuyasha sacó su mano del mentón, asimilando a aquella jovencita con la pelinegra con la que anteriormente había soñado.

- _No… no puede ser_- recapacitó en su mente Inuyasha, dejándolo con la intriga interiormente- Myoga, ¡Myoga!, ¿qué lugar es ése?- preguntó Inuyasha, pretendiendo estar interesado en el templo, moviéndole el hombro derecho al anciano.

Myoga despertando de su plácido sueño, se movió atolondradamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que Inuyasha indicaba. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver que la joven subía los últimos peldaños apresuradamente para dirigirse al templo.

- Ese es el ancestral templo Higurashi, joven Taisho- dijo Myoga orgulloso- El templo existe hace más de 500 años, según tengo entendido. En ella habita actualmente una familia que está conformada por 4 personas: mi amigo del alma, el sacerdote del templo; su hija Naomi y sus dos nietos, Souta de 8 años y la hermosa Kagome de 15 años, que por cierto, han dicho que ella posee unos increíbles poderes espirituales- relató Myoga, a propósito, admirando el templo- Según las ancianas que concurren el templo, han dicho que Kagome tiene dotes de sacerdotisa, y hasta difunden que pudo haber sido una en alguna de sus otras vidas.

Inuyasha puso atención a cada palabra que decía el anciano, especialmente a la parte de la chica, Kagome…

- También dicen que a un costado del templo, se encuentra cerrado un pozo que era ocupado en la época de guerras civiles para depositar los cadáveres de los humanos… y de los monstruos- dijo Myoga tratando de darse vuelta para ver a Inuyasha.

- ¿Monstruos?- dijo el joven extrañado- Feh, tonterías, todo el mundo sabe que los monstruos no existen, viejo chiflado- dijo el joven con sorna.

El viejo suspiró resignado.

- Si supiera todas las cosas que cree que no existen, joven Inuyasha, pero que en realidad sí existen- dijo Myoga, poniendo posteriormente una mirada cómplice, levantando y bajando ambas cejas- (¬-¬) ¿Por qué no va y se lo pregunta a la señorita Kagome, joven Taisho? La jovencita no es en absoluto fea y hasta puede hacer que ella no se convierta en sacerdotisa para siempre…- dijo Myoga mirándolo fijamente.

Inuyasha lo miró, ruborizándosele el rostro a un rojo vivo.

- ¡¡¿Pero qué cosas hablas, anciano?!!- y le pegó al anciano nuevamente en la cabeza formándole un chichón justo por encima del último que tenía- ¡Cuida lo que dices, viejo decrépito, porque a la otra te irá peor!- lo amenazó Inuyasha y molesto dirigió su mirada la ventana tratando de bajar su rubor.

- (TOT) No fue mi intención incomodarlo, señor- dijo Myoga agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, dándose vuelta, viendo como el tráfico avanzaba de forma normal.

- Mejor empieza a conducir, mequetrefe, que quiero irme a casa- dijo Inuyasha todavía sonrojado con los ojos cerrados.

- (T.T) Lo que usted diga, señor…- dijo Myoga todavía adolorido con el golpe, comenzando a conducir.

Inuyasha estuvo pensativo todo el trayecto hacia su casa, mirando distraídamente la calle que ya se encontraba con las luces encendidas, pues la noche ya había caído. En su mente, sin poder evitarlo, sólo podía pensar en aquella sacerdotisa de mirada tan ingenua…

- Kagome…- pronunció muy bajo pensando que nadie pudo haberlo escuchado, mas el anciano logró captar el nombre de la chica.

- Joven Inuyasha- le dijo el viejo a Inuyasha, quien puso atención al ser llamado-, le aseguro que su estadía en Japón será muy interesante- dijo Myoga en un tono misterioso.

Inuyasha lo miró extrañado y calló unos momentos.

- ¿A qué te refieres, anciano?

- Eso lo sabrá usted con el tiempo- dijo Myoga deteniéndose en una luz roja.

"_Qué viejo más raro"._ Levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- dijo con intriga.

El viejo hizo una pequeña risa, sin abrir la boca.

- Se podría decir que soy un anciano sabio… muy sabio- dijo Myoga mirando a Inuyasha por el espejo retrovisor, ya echando a andar el auto.

- Concuerdo en que eres viejo… ¿pero sabio?- Inuyasha rió para sí mismo sujetando con sus dedos su entrecejo- Y vaya que eres viejo… ¡¡¡y también chiflado!!!- y rió de buena gana, retorciéndose en su asiento, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Myoga lo miró indignado moviéndose en su asiento.

- Pu-puede que sea un poco viejo, señor, pero también soy muy sab…

Inuyasha rió más fuerte que antes, interrumpiendo al anciano.

- Ja, ja, lo-lo siento viejo- dijo Inuyasha reincorporándose en el asiento sacándose las lágrimas en sus ojos- Perdón, mejor dicho Sensei- se corrigió Inuyasha sarcásticamente apoyando su cabeza hacia atrás y riéndose de manera débil.

Myoga carraspeó un poco y se detuvo en otro semáforo en rojo.

- Pues para que vea que soy misericordioso…- se dio vuelta-, llamé a su padre.

Inuyasha enderezó su cabeza del asiento, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial… esperanza.

- ¿Y qué dijo?

Myoga sólo lo miraba fijamente, sin expresar gesto alguno, ningún indicio que lo pudiera delatar, ni desilusionar ni hacer gritar de emoción al chico. Nada… ¡absolutamente nada!

Inuyasha comenzó a impacientarse un poco, pero no se atrevía a decir alguna cosa que pudiera dañar sicológicamente al viejo para que hablase, pues podía afectar negativamente la respuesta que pudiera darle. En esos momentos tan tensos, todo era nada, ni la multitud que piteaba tras suyo para que pudieran avanzar a la luz verde, no le importaba en lo más mínimo…

- ¿Tú… qué crees chico?- preguntó el anciano extremadamente serio, sin articular ningún gesto que fuese "bueno", que indicara que el padre de Inuyasha había accedido a la propuesta.

A Inuyasha se le derrumbó el mundo, todo el espacio negro que se había creado se quebrajaba poco a poco, dejando ver el verdadero espacio en que se encontraban… edificios, tiendas, autos, gente, más autos… el ruido de los vehículos se dejaba escuchar estruendosamente.

- No me digas que…- se le apagaron sus ojos, por lo que bajó su rostro derrotado, hasta que se le oscureció- Sabía que no accedería- dijo en tono melancólico.

Myoga sonrió bajando su rostro, no pudiendo creer la poca fe que tenía el pobre chico en su padre. Definitivamente la relación entre ellos no era muy buena, según las actitudes que tomaba el chico cuando se tocaba el tema de su padre. De verdad era una lástima…

- Vaya que tienes poca fe, muchacho. A veces las cosas no son como piensas que son… y esta es una de esas cosas- terminó de decir Myoga esbozando una sonrisa.

Inuyasha levantó el rostro boquiabierto al escuchar las últimas palabras que acababa de decir del anciano. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar, pero esta vez brillaron mucho más que la vez anterior, en ellos había satisfacción.

- ¡No te la creo viejo…!- dijo Inuyasha abrazando al anciano, que estaba algo incómodo, por la posición en que se encontraba- Esta sí que la hiciste, abuelo picarón- exclamó Inuyasha, raspándole la pelada con el puño cerrado, mientras que el otro brazo rodeaba su cuello.

El anciano, indefenso ante la fuerza superior de Inuyasha, ya estaba cambiando su cotidiano color blanco en la cara, a un profundo morado que cambiaba lentamente a un azul.

- Señor… no es por arruinar su momento… pero me está asfixiando- dijo Myoga débilmente, tratando de respirar.

Inuyasha miró al viejo, y lo dejó tranquilo para que el aire pudiese ingresar a sus viejos pulmones.

- Lo siento, abuelo- dijo Inuyasha asimilando aquella inesperada buena noticia-, pero ¿cómo lo hiciste para que aceptara el trato? Mi padre toda la vida me ha puesto mil y un obstáculos para no dejarme hacer lo que quiero- dijo Inuyasha algo nostálgico.

Myoga, ya volviéndole el color a la cara, se enderezó en su asiento, tosiendo un poco antes de comenzar a manejar de nuevo.

- Pues, no le mentiré, señor Taisho- dijo Myoga ya llegando a la entrada de la residencia-, convencer a su padre no fue una tarea fácil- admitió el anciano accionando las rejas automáticas y entrando a la residencia.

- Me imagino, anciano…- dijo finalmente Inuyasha, que se había quedado callado durante todo el trayecto a su casa.

El viejo se estacionó en el garage y apagó el motor. Silenció un momento.

- Señor Taisho- dijo Myoga finalmente, dándose vuelta-, demuestre a su padre que puede surgir en Japón, y no ser… el adolescente problema- dijo Myoga formando una sonrisa sincera.

Inuyasha estuvo silencioso en todo momento escuchando cada palabra que el viejo decía. A pesar de ser en un principio un feo, extraño y sinvergüenza anciano, podía ser alguien muy sabio y agradable en los momentos de más necesidad.

- Lo… intentaré- dijo Inuyasha bajando la cabeza orgulloso. Por muy bien que hubiera actuado el anciano con él, todavía le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos. Esbozó una vaga sonrisa- Gracias, Myoga- pronunció en tono muy bajo el ojidorado.

El anciano sonrió de vuelta.

- No hay de qué, señor- hizo una pausa - A propósito…- escarbó en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta afanosamente-, dos cosas- dijo triunfalmente- Si usted necesita algo, puede llamarme a este número o buscarme en esta dirección- vio cómo Inuyasha asentía recibiendo la tarjeta-, y la segunda y más importante…- se bajó del auto, seguido de Inuyasha-… las llaves…- dijo Myoga mostrando unas llaves, que tenía colgadas de su dedo índice- ¡¡¡De su auto nuevo!!!- exclamó eufórico el viejo, tirándole las llaves al joven que estaba estupefacto.

Inuyasha no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía. O sea, aparte de tener casa, y para él sólo, tenía su propio auto, y para hacer más increíbles las cosas, todo eso lo tenía con el consentimiento de su padre.

- No… lo… puedo… creer- dijo Inuyasha admirando las llaves.

- Eso sí…- dijo Myoga cerrando sus ojos-, su padre no gastará dinero extra en usted, a excepción del colegio, sus gastos en útiles escolares y comida, por lo que tendrá que conseguir un trabajo- dijo finalmente el anciano con el rostro serio.

- Feh, me las sabré arreglar solo- dijo Inuyasha orgulloso, cruzándose de brazos.

- No se confíe, señor, que no todo será tan fácil como parece ser. Debe estar consciente que ahora estará prácticamente solo y que deberá defenderse por sus propios medios- dijo de manera preocupada.

- Lo sé, Myoga… lo sé- una brisa se cruzó, moviendo débilmente los cabellos plateados de Inuyasha, que a la luz de la luna, parecía un ser sobrenatural.

- Entonces me voy tranquilo, señor- dijo Myoga subiéndose al auto- Cuídese mucho, y no se meta en problemas- dijo el viejo, despidiéndose de Inuyasha.

- Despreocúpate abuelo sinvergüenza- dijo Inuyasha orgulloso- Entonces te llamaré… si tengo que golpear a alguien- hizo una expresión maligna.

- (O.O) Ehhhh… s-sí… lo que usted diga- dijo Myoga nervioso, encendiendo el motor rápidamente.

Inuyasha cambió su expresión a una más serena.

- Cuidado con el tráfico, que la gente está como la porquería estos días.

Myoga rió ante el comentario del albino y se sacó el sombrero como despedida.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta, señor Taisho, que pase buenas noches- Myoga puso los cambios en reversa, pisó el acelerador y miró hacia atrás, apoyando el brazo libre en el asiento del copiloto.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, como los marinos, y vio cómo el auto se alejaba de la residencia, dejándolo solo… completamente solo por fin.

- Buenas noches Myoga… y gracias por todo- pronunció para sí mismo, con el cabello moviéndosele todavía con el viento. Miró nostálgico la luna, que estaba realmente hermosa, y no pudo evitar venírsele a la mente una muchacha de hermosos ojos chocolates- Kagome…- estuvo así unos momentos, pero de pronto el rostro del chico entristeció. Sin poder evitarlo se le vinieron a la cabeza malos recuerdos, muy malos recuerdos que pensó que con el tiempo que ya había transcurrido y la adrenalina del viaje podría haber olvidado un poco. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, su corazón se comprimía dolorosamente… todavía dolía… _y mucho_.

De verdad quería olvidarlos para siempre, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para bloquear ese momento de su vida, aunque si no le hubiera sucedido todavía sería el ingenuo Inuyasha…

Caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, y abrió la puerta sin ganas. No quería entrar a la casa todavía, por lo que se quedó un rato en la entrada. Algo frío le estorbaba en su mano… la miró… las llaves del auto…

Una idea se le formaba en la mente…

Esta Historia Continuará…


	3. Conociéndote

¿Será el tiempo un impedimento?

Capítulo 3: Conociéndote.

Abrió un poco los ojos, todavía observando las llaves. Casi por inercia, inclinó el cuerpo hacia atrás, sin despegar los pies del suelo y miró el garage, que se encontraba cerrado.

_- No es mala idea, después de todo es mejor panorama que quedarme aburrido en la casa_- tomó una expresión de decisión y sujetó fuertemente las llaves con el puño, cerró de un portazo la casa y se dirigió al garage, levantó la puerta de ésta, elevándose él un poco para abrirla completamente, y su rostro se tornó incrédulo al ver finalmente la máquina… su máquina- ¡Vaya!- se limitó a decir observando el vehículo desde todos los ángulos. Era un Nissan 350z color negro, como el auto de Takashi en la última película de Rápido y Furioso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desconectó la alarma, abrió la puerta del piloto y entró en el auto. Soltó un suspiro.Qué cómodo se sentía, de verdad era un lujo tener la vida que tenía, pero entonces… _¿por qué me siento tan vacío?_ Cerró la puerta, metió las llaves y encendió el vehículo- ¡¡¡Sí que es poderoso este bebé!!!- exclamó Inuyasha al escuchar el sonido del motor encendido, prendió el estéreo y puso el cambio en reversa y la máquina se movió. Al salir del garage se detuvo y cerró la puerta de éste- _Qué fastidio_- pensó Inuyasha al cerrar el garage y volver al auto- Definitivamente después lo dejaré afuera- dijo Inuyasha ya retrocediendo, poniendo un brazo en el asiento del copiloto. Apuntó un aparato en dirección a las rejas y estas se cerraron automáticamente una vez que estuvo fuera de la residencia. Giró el volante, haciendo que el auto se diera media vuelta y se dirigió a la ciudad esplendorosamente. Subió el volumen del estéreo y siguió el ritmo moviendo su cabeza.

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**.

**Don't know where it goes, **

**But** **it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the boulevard of broken dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone, I walk alone**

**I walk a…**

**My shadow's the only one **

**That walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing **

**That's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there **

**will find me  
'Til then I walk alone…**

Vaya que se sentía identificado con la canción, todo lo que decía la letra era lo que sentía, pero se estaba sintiendo cada vez más y más miserable, por lo que decidió cambiar de estación, y tocó la suerte de que justo comenzaba a sonar Toxicity de System of a Down, por lo que comenzó a cantarla de buena gana, pues era una de sus canciones favoritas.

Mientras pasaba, las luces de la calle se reflejaban en el automóvil e Inuyasha se encontraba más pensativo que nunca, con el vidrio totalmente abierto, con una mano en el volante y la otra en los cambios…

No supo por qué de todos los lugares de la ciudad, escogió una pequeña plaza que constaba de algunos juegos infantiles, frente a unas tiendas que a esa hora se encontraban cerradas por razones obvias. Estacionó su auto sin dificultad alguna, salió de este y le puso la alarma. Colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos, atravesó los juegos infantiles y caminó hacia un asiento debajo de un árbol, de espalda a la calle, teniendo como paisaje un hermoso lago, atravesado por un puente, estilo japonés, rodeado de vegetación- _Pero qué calma se siente en este lugar, es envidiable-_ cerró sus ojos un momento, sintiendo la ligera brisa en su cara… Todo era silencio, pues a esa hora casi nadie transitaba por aquel lugar, más bien, todos se encontraban en el centro, bailando en los clubes. Él definitivamente prefería la tranquilidad y no el bullicio de las fiestas ni los autos, ni la gente gritando como dementes y emborrachándose como ellos solos. Abrió sus ojos lentamente para admirar mejor el paisaje que tenía enfrente, y para su sorpresa, vio a una chica de espalda, apoyada en el puente, admirando el lago, en donde se encontraba reflejada la luna. No pudo negar que desde allí la chica se veía muy hermosa, dándole un aire misterioso, por lo que no soportó la curiosidad y, desde su asiento, entrecerró un poco los ojos para tener una mejor visión de ella. Después de un rato, pudo distinguir que la chica poseía cabellos ondulados hasta la espalda, que bailaban tímidamente al compás del viento. Interiormente sintió que algo en aquella muchacha lo atraía peligrosamente, y se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el lago para llegar a los pies del puente, claro, silenciosamente para no asustar a la chica. Ya llegando allí, pudo distinguir que la joven poseía un hermoso cabello azabache ondulado…

- (O--O) _¡Mierda!-_ Inuyasha cayó en la cuenta que la chica en el puente no era nada ni nada menos que Kagome. Una brisa más fuerte movió los cabellos de la chica hacia su dirección, y los de él hacia su espalda.

La chica dejándose llevar por la dirección del viento, movió su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha. Su rostro se tornó a uno de sorpresa y se enderezó bien, mirando al muchacho, con una mano puesta en el barandal del puente.

La chica parecía un ángel reflejada a la luz de la luna, con el viento moviendo sus delicados cabellos ondulados, y se sintió hipnotizado ante aquella visión… Tan enigmática, misteriosa, dulce, tierna e ingenua, todo a la vez. No sabría exactamente cuánto tiempo habría estado en aquel estado de trance, y no le molestaba en absoluto, es más, estaba casi seguro que la chica estaba acercándose lentamente hacia él, mirándolo fijamente… (OO) ¡¡LA CHICA SE ESTABA ACERCANDO A ÉL!!

- Ho… hola- dijo ella tímidamente a unos centímetros del pie del puente mirándolo con cierta ternura e ingenuidad.

Inuyasha estaba avergonzado por haber demostrado sus sentimientos a aquella extraña que había visto sólo una vez. Toda clase de sentimientos habían aflorado con tan sólo contemplarla a unos metros de él y eso era verdaderamente extraño, pero emocionante a la vez, sin embargo, concientemente nunca se mostraría vulnerable y ella no sería una excepción.

- Hola- dijo arrogantemente, mirándola casi con indiferencia.

- Soy Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto- dijo la chica en tono juvenil e inclinó medio cuerpo a modo de saludo.

- Mi nombre es… Inuyasha- dijo el albino inclinando también medio cuerpo, para no parecer descortés- Inuyasha Taisho- y la miró a los ojos.

Kagome se sonrojó ante aquella mirada tan penetrante del chico y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- _Dios mío, ¿qué me está ocurriendo? Esa mirada…- _levantó poco a poco la vista y en él se veía una expresión de confusión. Se sonrojó más y miró nuevamente el suelo completamente tensa- _Pensará que soy una tonta, con sólo mirarlo a los ojos me intimida ¡Kagome tonta!_

Inuyasha veía casi divertido como con verla a los ojos la hacía sonrojar. Era una joven tan ingenua, sin embargo, viendo más atentamente a la chica, no pudo evitar que su mente reemplazara el rostro de la muchacha por el de otra pelinegra, muy parecida a ella, de fríos ojos que lo miraba calculadoramente. Retrocedió un paso, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

- No…- dijo Inuyasha todavía mirándola estupefacto- No… puede ser…- palideció casi al instante quedando en estado de shock- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? ¡No debes estar acá!... no- se sentía terriblemente desconcertado… y tenía miedo. Sí, tenía miedo, más que un miedo era un terror, aquella mujer quería olvidarla, dejarla en lo más profundo de su memoria, quería que fuese un recuerdo… un mal recuerdo.

Kagome lo miró arrugando el entrecejo preocupada y se acercó lentamente al chico, que parecía no reaccionar.

- Inuyasha- pronunció con una dulce voz- Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó ya más que preocupada a sólo unos centímetros de él, y pudo ver que estaba pálido, tan pálido que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Sus ojos estaban como platos y su mirada se encontraba perdida, clavada en ella- Inuyasha, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó más que preocupada al ver que el chico no había reaccionado. Zamarreó un poco sus brazos, como queriendo que él despertara- ¡Inuyasha, por favor reacciona, ¿qué ocurre?!...

Inuyasha reaccionó de repente, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño al sentirse zamarreado por la joven y escuchó cómo ella lo llamaba preocupada por su nombre. Los ojos de Kagome estaban brillantes, y en su rostro se reflejaba levemente la desesperación. Inuyasha abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero después la cerró. Se soltó del contacto de la chica y se dio media vuelta. Se encontraba terriblemente confundido y descolocado. Kagome lograba de alguna manera darle emociones fuertes, demasiado fuertes para su gusto. ¡¿Cómo demonios la confundió con ella?! Con esa… mujer. Esbozó una media sonrisa triste. Cada vez que viese el rostro de Kagome, inconcebiblemente vería a Kikyo. La vida se empeñaba en hacerle sufrir y encima agudizar aquel dolor que, ahora sabía, aún estaba fresco.

- Inuyasha… ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí… estoy bien- dijo un poco confuso. Meditó un momento- Olvida que todo esto ha pasado- y comenzó a caminar con la intención de marcharse. Si había viajado hasta tan lejos sólo para ver el rostro de Kikyo en otra pelinegra, prefería cortar lazos desde ahora con ella y tratar de hacer su estadía en Japón lo más tranquila posible, aún sabiendo que algún día se toparía inevitablemente con Kagome.

La chica lo miró extrañada, cambiando su rostro a una expresión molesta "¿Pero qué se cree este chico? Me preocupo por él, ¿y se marcha como si nada? (O.Ó) Ahora sabrá quién es Kagome Higurashi"

- Pero qué descortés eres, me preocupo por ti y actúas de manera indiferente. Además, ¡¿cómo sé que en el camino te puedes desmayar o algo así?!- exclamó poniendo los brazos en jarro pretendiendo estar preocupada por él, aunque una parte de ella de verdad lo estaba.

Inuyasha se paró en seco y movió la cabeza para quedar de perfil.

- Te preocupas por nada, además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones si apenas te conozco- y caminó a grandes pasos en dirección al auto.

Kagome viendo cómo Inuyasha se alejaba rápidamente, no se quiso quedar callada ante la actitud del ojidorado.

- ¡¡¡Oh, perdóname gran Inuyasha por ser humana y preocuparme!!!- dijo sarcásticamente moviendo sus manos- No todos podemos ser seres humanos insensibles como tú, ¿o acaso no eres humano?

Inuyasha, con unos inmensos ojos blancos, con sólo unos puntitos negros de pupilas, se giró y empuñó su mano, con una venita latiéndole en la frente.

- ¡¡Pues nadie te pidió que te preocuparas, chiquilla insolente, y ya deja de hablar idioteces que mi tiempo no lo desperdicio con extrañas!!- y siguió caminando molesto, con paso más seguro todavía. ¿Hasta cuando lo iba a hablar?¿Qué no ve que no quiere estar con ella?... ¿cierto?

Kagome, más que indignada, caminó unos pasos, y gritó tan fuerte como lo permitieron sus pulmones.

- ¡¡PUES FÍJATE QUE LOS HOMBRES SE ENFRENTAN CARA A CARA A SU CONTRINCANTE Y NO GRITANDO A MIL KILÓMETROS DE ELLOS, COBARDEEEEEE!!- exclamó Kagome, respirando dificultosamente y ni cuenta se dio cuando, en poco menos de un parpadeo, Inuyasha estaba frente a ella, brotando fuego de sus espaldas. Tenía el rostro medio oscurecido, mirando desde arriba, todavía con los ojos blancos y puntitos negros, con un incesante tic en su ojo derecho.

- ¡¿Acaso me llamaste… cobarde, chiquilla tonta?!

El rostro de la chica se oscureció de pronto, soltó un gruñido iracundo, y de un momento a otro, se hizo gigante brotando llamas de sus ojos y de sus espaldas.

- ¡¡¡Fíjate que sí lo hice, bestia descerebrada!!!- exclamó Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha se hiciera pequeño y diera un paso atrás aterrado- ¡¡¡¿Acaso tienes algún problema con eso o tienes tanto miedo que no te atreves a debatirme?!!!

Inuyasha ahora tenía un tic en el ojo, pero no de enojo, sino de lo asustado que estaba ante la intimidante joven que tenía delante suyo.

- Y-yo… n-no te t-tengo… miedo- dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente cayendo sentado al pasto cubriéndose la cara con un brazo.

Después de unos segundos el semblante de la chica cambió radicalmente y se lanzó a reír de buena gana, abrazándose el estómago. Inuyasha la miró incrédulo, levantando una ceja, todavía sentado.

- ¡¿Y tú por qué demonios te ríes?!- preguntó Inuyasha orgulloso aunque también un poco avergonzado.

Kagome rió de buena gana unos momentos, y se limpió una lagrimilla traviesa con un dedo.

- Lo… lo siento- dijo Kagome terminando de reír- Es que… hubieras visto tu cara cuando…- y se lanzó a reír de nuevo, más fuerte que antes, corriendo ya varias lágrimas por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Inuyasha la miró apenado, sonrojándose un poco, al ver que la chica todavía no paraba de reír. Cerró sus ojos, soltando un gruñido molesto.

- ¡¡Feh, pues fíjate que sólo estaba actuando!!- dijo Inuyasha desde abajo, pero le corrió una gotita animé al ver que la chica se hizo la sorda y recién comenzaba a respirar de manera normal- Eres una chiquilla extraña- dijo Inuyasha levantándose, cerrando los ojos orgulloso.

- Y tú eres un amargado sin causa- dijo Kagome, ya mirándolo sonrientemente con las mejillas aún sonrosadas.

Inuyasha la observó con el rostro serio. Claro que era una persona fría, y tal vez amargada, pero lo era con causa, pero a él qué le importaba eso, si ella no lo conocía en absoluto; en realidad, nadie lo conocía verdaderamente.

Kagome lo miró afligida al ver cómo el rostro del chico se tornaba de pronto serio y melancólico y luego no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos, aquellos ojos que demostraban tantos sentimientos… tristes.

- Tus ojos…- dijo Kagome pensativa, tratando de ver más allá de aquellos misteriosos ojos dorados que sólo denotaban frialdad, aquellos enigmáticos ojos que a cualquiera cautivarían con una sola mirada y que escondían quizás cuantos problemas sin ser compartidos.

Inuyasha la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué… tienen mis ojos?- preguntó intrigado, mirando atentamente a la chica.

Ella lo miraba como tratando de leer dentro de él.

- Tus ojos…- dijo Kagome observándole todo el rostro, tratando de grabarlo en su memoria-Sólo demuestran frialdad y tristeza… ¿por qué?- preguntó más para sí que para él. Calló un momento todavía analizándolo con ojos pasivos- El día de hoy me miraste de la misma manera cuando te encontrabas en el auto…- su cabello se movió suavemente con el viento, entregándoles un momento para ellos, sin embargo, se sonrojó fugazmente al darse cuenta que había hablado más de la cuenta… otra vez- (OO) L-lo siento- dijo atolondradamente la chica, dándose vuelta, tomándose el rostro- De-debo irme- dijo una ruborizada Kagome con la intención de irse, pero sintió que le sujetaron firme, pero a la vez delicadamente su brazo, haciendo que se detuviera al instante. Se dio vuelta lentamente, viendo a Inuyasha con el rostro serio, esbozando una vaga sonrisa.

- Qué no habías dicho… que a las personas se les mira a la cara cuando se les habla- dijo Inuyasha en un tono suave.

La chica se sonrojó más, bajando la mirada. Sonrió irónicamente.

- Es cierto- admitió Kagome, sintiendo que Inuyasha soltaba el agarre suavemente- Creo que debo seguir mis propios consejos. Irónico, ¿no? (ñ.ñU)- dijo de manera suave y jovial a la vez, e hizo una linda sonrisa y reflexionó unos instantes- ¿Por qué no me acompañas un momento?- dijo Kagome tímidamente con las mejillas sonrosadas nuevamente- Es que… no quisiera estar sola tan tarde- su rostro se tornó de un intenso rojo- ¡Pero qué cosas digo, no es por lo que tú piensas!- dijo Kagome viendo el rostro sorprendido que tenía Inuyasha al posiblemente malinterpretado lo que ella dijo y agachó la mirada reflexionando un momento- Además, te hice un mini análisis… y fuera del templo, así que me debes una- e hizo una sonrisa traviesa mirándolo a los ojos.

Inuyasha la miró extrañado.

- ¿Mini… análisis?

- Sí, un mini análisis. Es que mi abuelo me enseñó desde pequeña a ver la esencia de las personas con tan sólo ver sus ojos, es como una especie de adivinación, y toda la gente que va al templo me pide que vea sus ojos y les dé consejos dependiendo de lo que en ellos se refleje- se sobó la nuca ingenuamente- Claro que a veces hablo más de la cuenta como te habrás dado cuenta ahora- e hizo una sonrisa divertida.

- Pero qué cosa más curiosa- dijo Inuyasha lentamente entrecerrando un poco el entrecejo- Ver la esencia de las personas viendo sus ojos… feh, qué ridículo- dijo Inuyasha ladeando el rostro arrogante.

Kagome infló sus mejillas y luego cerró sus ojos enojada.

- Pues esa es tu opinión Inuyasha- se dio media vuelta- Y pensándolo bien, creo que estaré mejor sin tu molesta compañía, así que mejor me voy. Adiós- y se marchó molesta sin flaquear en ningún momento.

- (¬¬) Pues quién querría tu tonta compañía en todo caso- dijo Inuyasha dándose vuelta también para marcharse.

_- Uuuuuyyy, qué coraje. Este chico es tan antipático, espero no topármelo más en mi vida, aunque… por alguna razón debe tener ese carácter. (O.Ó) ¿Pero qué cosas piensas Kagome? Trataste de ser amable con él y, sin embargo, no quiso ceder en ningún momento- _tomó su muñeca y se detuvo lentamente; el viento movió delicadamente sus cabellos en sus espalda- _Qué cálida fue su mirada_ _en el momento en que me detuvo, pensé que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho… se veía tan guapo- _sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y movió bruscamente su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos-_ Será mejor que deje de pensar en él, total no creo que vuelva a verlo- _sedispuso a seguir caminando, cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que a los pies de las escaleras del templo- (-) Pero qué boba soy, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni cuenta me di de que justamente caminaba hacia el templo, pero será mejor que vaya a mi habitación antes que se den cuenta que salí sin permiso_- _y subió rápidamente las escalinatas para entrar a su casa.

_- _Esa chiquilla molesta saca de las casillas a cualquiera. Vaya que se cumple el dicho que las apariencias engañan, y a mí me engañaron maldita sea_-_ se calló unos instantes manejando camino a su casa con la radio a máximo volumen- _Sin embargo, no puedo negar que es muy linda…-_ se sonrojó un poco con la imagen de Kagome en su cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro- _Pero tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, así que eso no cuenta… pero fue muy preocupada a pesar de haberme conocido sólo en ese rato, todavía siento esos ojos angustiados mirándome con una gran preocupación… de verdad que le hice pasar un mal rato por mi culpa… y no le di ninguna explicación-_ cerró la puerta del auto y puso la alarma- _Ni las gracias le di por haberse dado la molestia. (O.Ó) ¡Inuyasha, para de pensar! Ella no tiene por qué importarme en absoluto_- abrió la puerta de entrada y la cerró tras sus espaldas dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y sin vacilar se recostó boca arriba- _Admito que soy muy orgulloso al momento de pedir disculpas, pero… argh, creo que en este caso no hay remedio. Mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquila-_ soltó un suspiro cansado, dejándose llevar poco a poco a la inconciencia- Mañana le pediré dis… cul… pas- y se quedó profundamente dormido en la soledad de su habitación.

Esta Historia Continuará…

**Ola Ola xicos!!!! kmo los a tratado la vida???? Espero que bien, aunque uds. conmigo no se han portado muy bien, pk no me an dejado muxos comentarios (T.T). Ya tengo varios capítulos que ya están hechos, pero no los colocaré si no me hacen feliz con… 20 reviews!!! (-) Sííííi, jajajjajajaja, pues ya saben, y si son buenos, puede que en los caps. posteriores les haga un avance acerca de qué tratará el otro cap. Mmmmmm, por ahora les digo que pasarán muchas, pero muchas cosas entre esta parejita, algunas predecibles, como tb otras que no (¬-¬)…**

**Bueno bueno los dejo con la intriga, un besito grande para todos y recuerden:**

"**Si tienes tiempo de leer… ¿por qué no dejar un comentario" (-)**

**×÷·.·´¯·)»ßBbÿ¥€ ßBbÿ¥€«(·´¯·.·÷×**


	4. Los poderes de Kagome

¿Será el tiempo un impedimento?

Capítulo 4: Los poderes de Kagome.

Kagome ese día se levantó temprano con una energía rebosante a pesar de haber dormido poco, y tuvo ganas de ayudar ese día con los quehaceres del templo, cosa que hacía muy pocas veces, y junto con su abuelo, prepararon todo lo necesario para abrir el templo.

- ( U) ¡Abuelo! ¿Por qué me pones ajo en el cuello?- exclamó Kagome tratando de sacarse el collar que tenía alrededor de su cuello.

- Pero Kagome, todos los días llegan al templo un montón de monstruos babosos que lo único que hacen es aparentar que rezan para poder acecharte tranquilos y te aseguro que uno de estos días, cuando menos te lo esperes, te van a chupar la sangre sin más, y con lo único que los puedes vencer es con ajo. Me extraña araña tu ignorancia nieta- dijo el abuelo tratando de ponerle nuevamente el collar a su nieta.

- ¡NO ABUELO!- le sujetó sus muñecas pero tratando de no hacerle daño- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Los monstruos y los vampiros NO EXISTEN- dijo Kagome forcejeando con su abuelo- Creo que estás viendo mucho Buffy la cazavampiros.

- (OoO) Kagome, ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa así? Una rubia tan linda como ella no puede mentir- y se sonrojó con el rostro soñador con un montón de corazoncitos a sus espaldas.

Kagome cerró los ojos enojada y soltó un gemido iracundo.

- Uyyyy abuelo, sólo mírate la cara de bobo que tienes. Solamente tú te crees todo lo que se ve en la tele- y reflejó la cara de su abuelo en un espejo ovalado que se encontraba a un costado suyo, pero el anciano hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su nieta y siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- Ayyy Buffy…- pero luego arrugó el entrecejo rompiendo drásticamente el ambiente que había creado- Entonces niégame que ese sujeto en la ventana no es un demonio- dijo el abuelo apuntando con su pulgar a sus espaldas hacia una ventana que daba hacia afuera- Por cierto, tiene una cara de lobo que ni él mismo se la aguanta, nieta.

Kagome movió su cabeza a un costado para ver quien era la persona a la que su abuelo se refería, pues la cabeza de él le bloqueaba la vista, pero su rostro tomó una expresión entre molesta y cansada al ver que un chico de ojos azules y pelo azabache amarrado en una coleta alta estaba del otro lado de la ventana.

- (-.-U) Pero abuelo, él no es un monstruo ni nada parecido, es un chico, y su nombre es Koga- dijo de mala gana- Y te aseguro que no se espantará fácilmente con ajo.

El abuelo miró hacia atrás de manera seria, y veía que Koga sonreía de manera divertida moviendo sus manos exageradamente.

- Pues es alguien muy extraño, querida nieta…

- Y también muy terco abuelo- soltó un suspiro resignado.

- (¬.¬) Entonces si con ajo no se va…- corrió hacia la entrada abriendo de un portazo- ¡¡Con pergaminos desaparecerás monstruo infernal!! ( O)

- (xD) Abuelo…- dijo Kagome haciendo una caída estilo animé.

- Y a este… ¿qué bicho le picó?- dijo Koga mirando al abuelo extrañado- ¿Acaso se siente bien, anciano? Porque creo que está algo falladito del coco- dijo Koga dándole pequeños golpecitos en su cabeza un poco inclinado.

- Monstruo insolente, yo estoy tan cuerdo como cualquier persona normal. Y ya deja de tocarme la cabeza que me pegarás tus fuerzas malignas- dijo el abuelo poniéndose en defensa- ¡Toma esto malvado!- y le pegó un pergamino en medio de su cara.

El viento sopló unos momentos creando un ambiente silencioso.

- (¬¬#) Anciano infeliz… de verdad no querrás verme enojado, sólo dígame donde está Kagome y todos estaremos contentos- dijo el chico ojiazul impaciente sacándose el pergamino con molestia.

- (o-O) D-demonio… te has sacado el pergamino como si nada.

Kagome de pronto se apareció en la entrada de la casa sin ocultar su enojo.

- Abuelo, ya te dije que él no es un demonio, y su nombre es Koga- dijo Kagome poniendo sus brazos en jarrón con la espalda derecha.

- Ya escuchó a su nieta abuelo, quien por cierto está muy hermosa el día de hoy vestida de sacerdotisa- dijo Koga en tono picarón.

- (ñ.ñU) Gracias por el cumplido, joven Koga, pero ¿qué es lo que hace aquí y tan temprano?

Koga la tomó de sus manos mirándola fijamente.

- Es que no podía empezar el día sin ver tu angelical rostro, querida Kagome…

- (n///n) Vaya Koga, no debiste haberte levantado tan temprano para verme la cara- hizo una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que Koga comenzaba a acercarse lentamente- Po-por qué no vuelves en un rato más ya que todavía no aclara del todo, y el templo todavía no abre…

De un ojo del abuelo hubo un destello fugaz.

- Pero qué estás hablando nieta, si puede ayudarnos a limpiar el templo, pues se ve que es un joven MUY CORTÉS ¿o me equivoco jovencito?

- (Ó.O) Pues… yo… este… si Kagome…

- Hola Higurashi, ¿qué tal dormiste?

Todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar aquella voz tan jovial y vieron que un castaño de ojos verdes, vestido con un buzo saludaba alegremente con la mano, subiendo trotando las escaleras.

- Hola Hojo, muy bien, gracias. Veo que tú también madrugaste hoy día, ¿eh?- dijo Kagome cayéndole una gotita animé.

- ¿Y a este quién lo invitó?- dijo Koga mirándolo inquisidoramente todavía tomando las manos de Kagome.

Hojo, sonriente, puso su mano detrás de su nuca con los ojos cerrados.

- Es que hoy quise aprovechar bien la mañana y salí a trotar para revitalizar mis músculos, y aproveché de pasar a saludarte Higurashi.

- (ñ-ñ) Qué amable de tu parte Hojo, aunque al parecer a Koga se le ocurrió la misma idea- dijo Kagome tratando de soltar sus manos haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

- De eso nada, yo vine especialmente a verte, mi bella Kagome, en cambio este colado solo vino porque le quedaba de paso- dijo Koga haciendo una iracunda mirada al otro joven.

- Pues aprovechando que llegó este otro jovencito, puede ayudar al demonio a limpiar lo que falta al templo- dijo el abuelo hablando nuevamente en medio de los dos jóvenes con aspecto de sabio.

- ¡¡Escúcheme bien anciano terco, en primer lugar yo no soy ningún demonio, y ni crea que voy a limpiar el templo con este ñoño!! Además él también está en desacuerdo con limpiar el templo, ¿cierto?...

- Hey Higurashi, ¿dónde pongo esta basura?- dijo el castaño con una mega bolsa de basura en las manos.

- Puedes dejarla ahí por el momento Hojo, pero si gustas puedes pulir las figuritas que te voy a pasar ahora- dijo Kagome dirigiéndose hacia el templo.

- (°O°)- Koga se había quedado sin palabras al ver que Hojo ya había empezado a ayudar con el templo, y Kagome… le prestaba tanta atención.

- ¿Ves demonio?, por eso mi nieta se quedará con el joven Hojo, porque tiene un corazón de oro inigualable, no como OTROS a los que estoy MIRANDO que reclaman por media cosa que les pide un pobre ANCIANO que necesita un poco de AYUDA- dijo el abuelo sarcásticamente.

- (O.ó) E-eso no lo diga ni en broma abuelo- tartamudeó Koga al pensar que Kagome posiblemente escogiera al ñoño de Hojo- _¡¡NOO!! ESO NUNCA, antes muerto (o.Ó)- _y sacó un plumero de quien sabe donde y comenzó a limpiar todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance- Mire, mire… estoy limpiando TODO el templo- dijo Koga sacudiendo con los brazos chibi.

- Demonio… eso no significa que yo sea parte del templo ¡Y YA QUÍTAME ESE PLUMERO DE ENCIMA CARAMBA!- dijo el abuelo molesto tratando de zafarse del plumero con que Koga lo estaba limpiando.

- Pues yo trataba de ser amable, abuelo- dijo Koga subiendo los hombros de manera despreocupada.

- Pero hay maneras y maneras de ser amable, demonio testarudo- dijo el abuelo molesto.

- Disculpe señor abuelo de Kagome, quería preguntarle si a las figuritas sagradas les puedo aplicar un producto casero que he hecho yo mismo que sirve para sacarles más brillo, porque creo que he leído en algunos libros que a ellos sólo las pueden limpiar los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas para no quitarles la pureza. (o.O) Creo que de hecho no debería estar limpiándolas en este mismo momento aunque no las esté tocando directamente- exclamó Hojo con las figuritas más o menos envueltas en un paño en una mano y en la otra sujetando un frasco de color azul.

- (n.n) ¡Pues claro que no importa, chico!, y no te preocupes por tocar esas figuras con las manos ¿o cómo crees que las hicieron?- dijo el abuelo tocándole jovialmente el hombro al joven.

- Entonces yo también puedo tocarlas- dijo Koga con cara maliciosa moviendo sus dedos.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer tal cosa cara de lobo- y le pegó fuertemente con un abanico la mano de Koga.

- (ToT) Pero por qué tuvo que golpearme tan fuerte…- dijo Koga sobándose la mano que estaba enrojecida.

- ¡¡Porque si tú la tocas estarías quitándole la pureza que poseen estas figuras sagradas, LOBO LOCO!!

- ¡¿Y cómo demonios el ñoño puede tocar las figuras sin ningún problema?!

- Pero es que él tiene un alma que es tan pura como el agua, en cambio tú eres tan malicioso como un mismísimo lobo.

- Oigan oigan, no tienen por qué pelear si Koga igual puede limpiar las figuritas con el paño cubriéndolas para que no las toque directamente- dijo suavemente Hojo en tono conciliador.

- ¡¿Y POR QUÉ MEJOR NO TE VAS A TROTAR AL ÁFRICA NIÑO BONITO?!- exclamó Koga y se abalanzó contra él haciendo una gran polvareda de humo.

- (O.Ó) Hey monstruo deja en paz al pobre Hojo- y el abuelo se metió también en la polvareda, haciéndola más grande.

En ese intertanto, Kagome se había cambiado de ropa pues no se sentía muy cómoda con la vestimenta de sacerdotisa y soltó un suspiro resignado, cerrando sus ojos, al ver que los tres hombres estaban peleando en una gran polvareda afuera del templo.

- Pero qué inmaduros pueden ser a veces los hombres… al parecer todos son iguales- e inevitablemente se le vino a la mente la imagen del ojidorado con el ceño fruncido- (u.u) _Ni siquiera en mis pensamientos me puedes dejar tranquila_- el viento movió suavemente su cabello y cerró sus ojos agachando un poco la cabeza- _¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?..._

- Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de que todos los hombres somos iguales, Kagome- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Kagome sintió que su pecho se estremecía al escuchar esa voz tan varonil y arrogante a la vez. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y levantó su cabeza todavía con el estupor latente en su rostro. Esa voz sólo podía ser de…

- Inu… yasha- abrió la boca sorprendida al ver que el ojidorado sonreía de manera vaga, y se sonrojó todavía mirándolo fijamente- ¿Q-qué haces a-aquí?

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos y miró a Kagome tratando de aparentar indiferencia, sin embargo, su plan no fue del todo exitoso, pues se sonrojó un poco al ver que Kagome estaba tan… hermosa: su pelo se encontraba amarrado en una coqueta cola de caballo con unos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, una polerita color crema que dejaba al descubierto sus delicados hombros, una linda falda de jeans terminada de manera holgada con unos hermosos pliegues que la hacían ver muy angelical y unas chalitas con un poco de tacón a juego con la polera. Ahora sí que se encontraba nervioso, ¿pero por qué? No debería.

- Pues… yo…

- (x-O) Querida Kagome, ¿acaso te está molestando aquel sujeto?- dijo Koga con el ceño terriblemente fruncido.

- ( O) ¡No te distraigas muchacho que yo no soy tan inocente como aparento ser!- y el abuelo le pegó un abanicazo que le dejó un chichón del porte de una pelta de tenis y siguieron peleando haciendo más grande la polvareda.

- (XX) Ayuda… por favor- dijo Hojo de manera agonizante gateando fuera de la polvareda, pero Koga se dio cuenta y lo agarró de los tobillos, arrastrándolo nuevamente hacia ellos- ¡Por favooooooooor!

- (O.OU)- Inuyasha sólo admiraba la escena a sus ojos, y no podía negar que sentía un poco de pena por el pobre castaño.

Kagome rió de manera nerviosa mirando la escena.

- Po-por qué no vamos a otro lugar… creo que aquí no estaremos del todo… tranquilos (n.nU)

Inuyasha todavía mirando estupefacto a los hombres respondió entrecortadamente.

- S-sí, creo… creo que es lo más sensato…- y los dos se alejaron lentamente hasta quedar cerca de las escalinatas, y bajaron por ellas como alma lleva el diablo…

Koga respiraba entrecortadamente, con los ojos revueltos, tendido en el suelo con la cabeza cubierta de chichones y la boca repleta de pergaminos.

- Rasrbatrakaaaaa…

- Eso te pasa por no quedarte callado en el momento apropiado, demonio iluso, además en alguna parte debía poner todos esos pergaminos que había hecho especialmente para ti… ya que no funcionaron para exterminarte, sirvieron para callarte- y el abuelo soltó una carcajada maligna con rayos a sus espaldas.

Hojo se encontraba con raspones en todo su cuerpo y tocándose su cabeza miró a su alrededor.

- A propósito, ¿dónde está Higurashi?

El abuelo y Koga miraron extrañados a su alrededor y también se dieron cuenta de que Kagome no se encontraba allí, pero Koga frunció el ceño al recordar que SU Kagome se encontraba acompañada de otro sujeto que le era totalmente desconocido.

- Ese sujeto…- se oscureció su rostro y gruñó fuertemente- ¡¡¡¡ESE SUJETO SE LLEVÓ A KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!- y los pájaros que se encontraban alrededor volaron despavoridos hacia todas direcciones.

- (n.nU) Creo que Koga ya se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba en el templo- dijo Kagome en el interior del cómodo auto al escuchar tremendo grito de Koga.

- Eso le pasa por discutir con un abuelo que aparenta ser inocente- dijo Inuyasha doblando en una esquina- Me pregunto a quién habrás salido Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha sarcástico.

Kagome hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.

- (n-nU) No… no sé a qué te refieres Inuyasha…- dijo con voz inocente, mirando hacia al frente. Inuyasha sólo levanto una ceja y la miró de reojo- A propósito Inuyasha, de qué querías…- pero se calló al instante al sentir que sus tripas sonaron ruidosamente y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, por lo que se hundió en el asiento avergonzada.

Inuyasha la miró serio.

- No me digas que todavía no has desayunado, Kagome…

Kagome comenzó a chocar sus dedos índices y los miró como la cosa más entretenida del mundo.

- Pues, no es tan así… me comí un sándwich y me tomé un jugo- sus tripas sonaron de nuevo más ruidosamente- ( /////o) ¡Está bien!, lo admito… no he comido nada desde ayer…- otra vez le sonaron- en la noche- y se hundió más en el asiento… si es que eso era posible.

Inuyasha paró el auto en seco y la regañó con la mirada.

- ¡Pero Kagome!, ¿cómo que no has comido nada desde ayer en la noche?

- (u.u) Es que ayer llegué tan cansada en la noche que me eché en mi cama a dormir y hoy día se supone que iba a ayudar a mi abuelo a abrir el templo y a ayudarle en alguna que otra cosa, pero llegó Koga y luego Hojo que me entretuvieron más de la cuenta, y no tuve tiempo de comer…

- Eso no es justificación, Kagome, es muy irresponsable de tu parte el que no te alimentes bien- la gente atrás comenzaba a pitearle molesta y echó a andar el auto con el rostro serio- Iremos a un restaurante para que comas algo… no puedes estar con el estómago vacío, y menos con el ritmo de vida que llevas- miró el reloj del auto- Ya casi es hora de almorzar, podremos comer los dos… si quieres- dijo Inuyasha con el rostro más sereno, pero algo sonrojado.

Kagome se sintió un poco incómoda por el ambiente que se había creado entre los dos después de lo que dijo el ojidorado.

- Agradezco tu invitación, pero no es necesario que hagas todo esto, yo puedo comer en mi casa Inuyasha- dijo con voz tímida.

- De eso nada Kagome, me aseguraré de que comas debidamente y aprovecharé de compensarte por lo de ayer…

Kagome levantó la vista que la tuvo gacha en todo momento, y lo miró con expresión de duda.

- ¿Compensarme? ¿Y de qué?

Inuyasha se movió incómodo en su asiento, y se estacionó en un restaurante japonés de apariencia bastante agradable y apagó el motor.

- Ayer… no te di las gracias por haberte preocupado por mí cuando estuve… tú sabes… como estaba… y…

La chica lo miró tiernamente y le tomó una mano que la tenía puesta en los cambios.

- No me agradezcas nada, en serio…- Kagome vio lo que le costaba a Inuyasha abrirse a ella y encima pedirle disculpas- Por qué mejor no entramos y comemos algo ¿está bien?

Inuyasha la miró incrédulo un momento, pero luego formó una sonrisa sincera ante el semblante tan consolador que tenía la chica en ese momento.

- De acuerdo, entremos- y los dos salieron del auto rumbo al restaurante.

Para su sorpresa al entrar, vieron que estaba repleta de gente y a simple vista no había ninguna mesa que estuviera disponible.

- Pero qué fastidio, al parecer no hay mesas- dijo Inuyasha inspeccionando con la mirada el interior- ¡Miento!, allá hay una. ¡Vamos!- y jaló del brazo a Kagome para apurarla a llegar una mesa para dos que se encontraba casi en el fondo del local.

- (n-n) Pero que buena vista tienes Inuyasha- dijo sentándose y sonriéndole de manera tierna.

- Feh, para que veas Kagome (¬-¬)- dijo arrogantemente con un leve sonrojo, pero que supo disimularlo.

- Buenas tardes, ¿qué desean?- dijo una agitada camarera entregándole los menús.

- Mmmmm, estoy indecisa- dijo Kagome pensativa viendo la carta.

- Entonces regresaré en un rato más para pedir sus órdenes. Con permiso- dijo haciendo una reverencia y se alejó a paso rápido hacia el mesón.

- Pobrecita, tienen tanto trabajo hoy- dijo la pelinegra siguiéndola con la mirada.

- ¡Ja!, es su trabajo, ¿no? Además es bueno que tengan clientela, así ganan más dinero- dijo Inuyasha mirando el menú, mientras que Kagome se encontraba pensativa.

- Sí, eso creo…- dijo volviendo a ver el menú.

- Cielos, no me puedo decidir- dijo medio molesto ojeando una y otra vez el menú.

- Pues entonces pide ramen, que es tu favorito, Inuyasha- dijo Kagome distraídamente mientras veía los variados platos que ofrecían.

Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo extrañado y la miró fijamente, quitando de su vista el menú.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que el ramen es mi comida favorita? Que yo recuerde nunca te he conversado acerca de mis gustos, Kagome- dijo incrédulo todavía mirándola.

La sacerdotisa medio sacudió su cabeza como si hubiera despertado de un trance, y levantó su vista confusa, sin creerse ella misma lo que había dicho.

- Yo… yo no…

- ¿Están listas sus órdenes?- preguntó jovialmente la camarera, con un librito de notas y un lápiz, lista para anotar.

Inuyasha miró a la camarera recién llegada y se le fue de la mente el pequeño detalle dicho por Kagome, y miró nuevamente el menú.

- Pues, yo quisiera una hamburguesa con papas…

Kagome se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho hace un momento, mirando, mas no observando el menú que tenía en sus manos.

_- ¿Cómo rayos supe que el plato favorito de Inuyasha era el ramen? Lo dije sin pensarlo, solamente sabía que su plato favorito era ese, ¿pero cómo? ¿Por qué la primera vez que hablé con él en el puente un sentimiento de seguridad me había embargó todo mi ser? Pero, un sentimiento más había aflorado al verle. _

_- Kagome…_

_- Era un sentimiento de… de… de… _

_- Kagome… _

_- Fue un sentimiento de…_

_-_¡¡¡Kagome!!!- gritó una voz masculina despertándola de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Qué?...- dijo Kagome de manera despistada mirándolo fijamente.

- Pero qué despistada estás hoy Kagome- dijo el albino gruñón mirándola con el ceño fruncido aunque esa mirada no sólo demostraba molestia, sino que preocupación.

- (ñ////ñ) Discúlpame Inuyasha, es que estaba pensando en… cosas- dijo divertida mientras se mordía levemente la lengua sonriente.

Inuyasha la miró unos momentos dubitativo, inspeccionándola.

- Entonces, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

------°°°°------

- Aaaahhhh, qué delicia… hace tiempo que no probaba esa deliciosa torta de frambuesa- y se recostó en el asiento del restaurante cerrando sus ojos.

- (¬¬) Pero si pareciera que en vez de comer te tragabas la comida, golosa…- dijo Inuyasha arrogante.

- (n.n) Es que no todos los días te invitan a comer a un restaurante tan buenísimo como este- dijo Kagome formando una gran sonrisa.

Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente, mas trató de disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado.

- Mejor no te invito más a comer porque de seguro me dejarías en bancarrota (¬-¬)

- (¬¬) Pues no te quejes porque tú también engulliste la comida en sólo segundos, incluso en menos que yo.

- Ja, aprovecho de comer bien ahora porque después tendré que trabajar para comer lo que yo quiero- dijo Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados quedando de perfil.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida.

- Pero yo pensé que venías de una familia más bien acomodada, Inuyasha- se sonrojó un poco, avergonzada, y agachó la mirada- Disculpa, no quise ser atrevida.

Inuyasha hizo una media sonrisa por la actitud tan inocente y dulce de Kagome.

- No te preocupes, Kagome, no me molesta- la pelinegra levantó la mirada- Y lo vengo, pero es que mi padre en Japón me solventará sólo lo básico como el colegio y la comida, por lo que inevitablemente tendré que trabajar para comprar cosas mías.

- Ya veo…- dijo la chica mirándolo pensativa- Así que tú no vivías aquí en Japón- dijo cambiando de tema.

- Pues no, en realidad yo nací aquí, pero me crié prácticamente en Estados Unidos…

Kagome lo miraba dubitativa.

- _Quiero preguntarle por qué entonces se vino a Japón ahora y también por qué tuvo que irse a Estados Unidos cuando pequeño… creo que se lo preguntaré_- pensó decidida viendo que él tomaba su jugo despreocupadamente.

- _¡NO!, por ningún motivo lo hagas_- le dijo otra vocecilla en su cabeza.

- _¿Y por qué?_- se cuestionaba ella misma con expresión de duda.

- _Porque quedarías como metiche y él no querrá hablar más contigo (¬¬)_

- (T-T) _Pero es que tengo tanta curiosidad que simplemente no me puedo contener_.

- _Pues tendrás que aguantarte porque en este momento te está mirando feo_.

Y efectivamente, Kagome al percatarse de que Inuyasha estaba todavía con ella, vio que él tenía una ceja levantada como queriendo decir "_¿Y a esta loca qué le pasa?_", por lo que comenzó a tomar su jugo, mirando a todas partes curiosa tratando de disimular.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- preguntó Inuyasha serio con el codo en el respaldo de la silla.

- (9.9) ¿A mí? Nada… ¿por qué lo dices?- dijo Kagome haciéndose la desentendida.

- Es que hace unos momentos estabas muy extraña; en primer lugar porque estabas muy callada…

- (¬¬)

- Y en segundo lugar porque parecías como si estuvieses debatiendo contigo misma acerca de algo…- dijo Inuyasha recargándose en la mesa mirándola fijamente.

- Pero cómo crees, peleando conmigo misma, jajaja, qué ridículo…- dijo la sonrojada Kagome en fingido tono convencido que no se tragó Inuyasha porque la miró con el ceño fruncido- (UoU) Está bien, me atrapaste- soltó un suspiro- Lo que pasa es que te quería preguntar…

- Su cuenta, joven- dijo cortésmente una linda camarera pelirroja de ojos esmeralda entregándole la cuenta.

- Oh, muchas gracias- dijo cortésmente Inuyasha recibiendo la cuenta aunque en realidad estaba hastiado por haber interrumpido la pregunta de Kagome. Vio la cantidad y sacó la billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y revisó los billetes que había en ésta- Veamos… 2, 4, 10…

En ese rato la camarera vio distraídamente a su alrededor y vio a la chica que acompañaba al ojidorado y abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Tú acaso no eres Kagome… Kagome Higurashi, la sacerdotisa del templo?

Kagome la miró incrédula y le sonrió.

- Pues sí… esa soy yo.

- Por todos los dioses, es un honor conocerte- e inclinó medio cuerpo- Yo soy Ayame Katane. Tú ayudaste a mi abuela a curarse del dolor de pierna que pensamos que era incurable.

Kagome pensó unos momentos recordando a tal señora.

- Ahhhh, eres la nieta de la señora Sakura, para mí también es un honor conocerte pues ella me hablaba siempre maravillas de ti, y me pedía que siempre orara por ti. ¿Cómo se encuentra ella ahora?

- Oh, está de maravilla. Ahora ella puede bailar todo tipo de canciones pues le encanta la música.

- Me alegro que se encuentre bien- dijo Kagome formando una sincera sonrisa.

- Aquí tienes- dijo Inuyasha un poco alborotado pues contó los billetes justos para pagar la cuenta, y en eso se había demorado su buen rato.

- (n-n) Bah no te preocupes, la comida va por mi cuenta.

- (O.O) ¿En serio? Pues te lo agradecemos mucho, ¿cierto Inuyasha?

- (¬¬) Habría estado más agradecido si me lo hubiera dicho antes de buscar el dinero para pagar- dijo el ojidorado malhumorado.

- No seas descortés Inuyasha, ya es mucho que nos haya dado gratis la comida. No le hagas caso, sólo a veces es así (n.nU)

- (¬¬) Ja.

- No te preocupes, te estoy infinitamente agradecida por haber curado a mi abuela. Si gustas puedes venir cuando desees, para mí no sería ningún problema en absoluto.

- ¡Ayame, pedido para la mesa 4!- gritó la cocinera asomándose por el mesón.

- Cáspita, disculpen chicos pero debo irme. Un gusto haberte conocido Kagome, ojalá vengas pronto. A ti también Inuyasha- e hizo una reverencia.

Kagome se levantó, junto con Inuyasha, quienes hicieron una reverencia también.

- El placer es de Inuyasha y mío, Ayame, y tú también ve a visitarme al templo para que podamos conversar más amenamente.

- Entonces uno de estos días te tomaré la palabra Kagome. Con su permiso me retiro, adiós- hizo otra reverencia y se fue corriendo al mesón para llevar una bandeja llena de comida hacia una mesa repleta de ancianos.

- Qué agradable es la joven Ayame- dijo Kagome afuera del restaurante caminando con Inuyasha- Fue noble de su parte el habernos dado el almuerzo gratis.

- Sí eso creo…- dijo Inuyasha no tomando importancia, desactivó la alarma y abrió su puerta.

- Uy, pero qué descortés eres, ni siquiera le diste las gracias por su atención- dijo Kagome poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

- Feh, y en qué momento lo hubiera hecho si las dos hablaron como si se conocieran desde siempre- dijo encendiendo el motor.

Kagome sonrió para sí.

- Sólo trataba de ser amable, Inuyasha. Su abuela de verdad estaba enferma y cuando llegó al templo se le notaba muy angustiada por su pierna. Sin embargo…- calló un momento y frunció el entrecejo levemente.

Inuyasha la miró con expresión de duda.

- ¿Qué ocurrió… Kagome?

Kagome le devolvió la mirada, pero luego miró hacia al frente reflexiva.

- Cuando llegó al templo para pedir que la curaran, yo no sabía realmente cómo podría ayudarla. Sólo le dije que debía orar mucho y tener fe en que todo debería solucionarse. Pero ella…

°°:-:-:**°°Flash Back°°**:-:-:°°

_- Querida Kagome, yo sé que con orar no podré curarme de mi pierna enferma. De verdad que ya he intentado de todo niña; ni la medicina, ni los doctores, ni los costosos medicamentos que me han recetado me han curado del todo- le tomó las manos a Kagome casi desesperada- Por favor jovencita, tú eres mi última esperanza, sólo tu puedes curar mi pierna enferma, de eso estoy segura._

_Kagome miró sorprendida a la anciana que decía aquellas palabras con tanta seguridad._

_- Señora Sakura, con toda sinceridad la ayudaría en lo que usted me pide, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo hacerlo ahora. Usted misma me dijo que la medicina no le ha curado con todos los avances tecnológicos que tiene hoy en día, ¿cómo espera que alguien como yo pueda curarla de su pierna?_

_La anciana le sonrió y le apretó un poco más sus manos._

_- Inocente niña, ni tú misma estás conciente de los poderes que escondes en tu interior. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que no eras una jovencita cualquiera ¡Claro que no!, tú posees un poder espiritual enorme Kagome y debes aprender a usarla como se debe._

_Kagome la miró extrañada._

_- ¿Mis poderes espirituales?_

_- Sí niña, tu tienes un aura tan pura que hasta la persona más despistada puede detectar con facilidad, por ello debes aprender a usarla._

_- Y entonces, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla, señora Sakura?_

_La anciana reflexionó unos momentos con los ojos cerrados y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos decidida._

_- Conozco un método muy eficaz que sólo algunas personas pueden llevarlo a cabo, querida Kagome, y creo que tú tienes las capacidades para que puedas utilizarlo- calló unos instantes- Eso sí se debe llevar a cabo en un lugar que sea tranquilo niña, ¿conoces alguno?_

_Kagome llevó su puño hasta apoyarla en su boca pensativa, miró hacia el frente y vio el inmenso árbol que se erguía a un costado de su casa, y su rostro se iluminó de alegría._

_- ¡Claro!, vamos a sentarnos bajo el Goshibonbu, allí estaremos tranquilas, señora Sakura._

_- Está bien, querida, sólo ayúdame a caminar hasta allá- y Kagome ayudó a la anciana a caminar hasta el árbol sagrado y posteriormente se sentaron en una banquita que se encontraba a los pies de éste- Muy bien- dijo la anciana terminando de sentarse y la miró fijamente- ¿Estás segura que deseas hacer esto Kagome?_

_Kagome reflexionó un poco pero luego asintió afirmativamente._

_- Estoy segura, anciana Sakura._

_- Está bien niña. Sólo te advierto una cosa- y su expresión se tornó a una seria._

_- ¿Qué… cosa?- preguntó Kagome asustada. Toda esa situación realmente era… extraña, muy extraña. No sabía si creer las palabras de la anciana, pues era algo un poco loco… está bien, MUY loco._

_- Este método será efectivo si tienes en verdad fe en que esto puede funcionar, de lo contrario, aparte de que dolor de mi pierna seguirá siendo constante, perderás mucha energía Kagome, y si no la puedes canalizar bien, pasará un buen tiempo hasta que puedan volver tus poderes espirituales._

_Kagome quedó atónita ante las palabras de la anciana._

_- O sea que… si supuestamente tengo los poderes espirituales que usted menciona, ¿puedo perderlos para siempre?_

_- No niña, no los perderás, pero pasará un buen tiempo antes de que puedas volver a usarlos. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo será, pero te demorarás en recobrarlos ya que no has sido previamente entrenada para ser una sacerdotisa. _

_Kagome se quedó un rato meditando la situación. Si la curación no resultaba, la anciana seguiría con su dolor de pierna y no podría ayudarla en un buen tiempo si quisieran llevar a cabo aquel método otra vez, aparte de que estaría muy cansada, sin embargo, era un riesgo que debía tomar si quería que la señora pudiera recuperarse._

_- Está bien… tomaré el riesgo. Todo sea por su pierna, señora Sakura- y le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_- Gracias, querida Kagome. Sé que este método resultará satisfactoriamente, así que no hay de qué preocuparse- y le tomó sus manos que estaban en sus piernas- ¿Estas lista, Kagome?- Kagome afirmó positivamente- Muy bien Kagome. En primer lugar debes estar muy tranquila para que esto sea efectivo- Kagome asintió nuevamente con su cabeza y cerró sus ojos tranquilamente. Pasaron unos minutos en que las dos estuvieron en completo silencio y tranquilidad- Ahora centra la atención en tu cuerpo, es decir, imagina que estás viéndote a ti misma. Comienza por los pies- hizo una pausa- Luego, lentamente, mueve tu conciencia hacia arriba, por las piernas… el torso… los brazos… el cuello… y tu cabeza. Presta mucha atención al acto de inspirar y exhalar…_

_La pelinegra estaba muy concentrada y con el aspecto muy sereno. Sus manos se encontraban sobre sus muslos y el viento movía delicadamente su cabello atado en una cinta. Ese día no había casi nadie en el templo, pues era día de semana, a pesar de ser vacaciones, por lo que el ambiente que la rodeaba sólo era de tranquilidad. _

_- Ahora imagina que estás rodeada de luz. Cuando aspires, inhala esa luz y siente que te llena tu cuerpo. Cuando expires, exhala cualquier dolor y tensión que puedas sentir en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo o tu alma. Inhala luz y exhala tensión, hasta que estés relajada y serena._

_Kagome se encontraba en una especie de trance, y poco a poco sintió que de cada poro de su cuerpo comenzaba a liberarse una especie de energía cálida, que la embargaba hasta lo más profundo de su corazón._

_La anciana abrió la boca sorprendida al ver que ante sus ojos comenzaba a visualizarse un aura rosa pálida que iba creciendo poco a poco en el cuerpo de Kagome._

_- Esta jovencita… no es como cualquier persona común y corriente. Tiene un poder espiritual de magnitudes inimaginables. Si no aprende a controlarlo desde ahora, al momento de liberarlo, causará un daño muy grande a su alrededor y podría hasta atentar con su propia vida…- la anciana tomó un aspecto sereno y trato de tranquilizarse interiormente- Ahora quiero que concentres toda esa energía que emanas de tu cuerpo hasta tus manos. Inhala… y exhala…_

_Kagome escuchaba todo lo que le decía la anciana pero a la vez no lo hacía. Las palabras las escuchaba como si estuviera en un sueño, las escuchaba distantes y difusas. Sentía el caer de las hojas al suelo de piedra, escuchaba el suave trinar de los pájaros y el de su propia respiración. Poco a poco levantó sus manos y las colocó frente a su pecho. Concentró toda la energía que poseía y la encerró en una especie de esfera de energía en sus manos._

_- Escucha con atención Kagome. Intenta llevar esa misma energía concentrada en tus manos y la traslades hacia el lugar enfermo de mi pierna. Tú sabes cuál es, niña._

_Kagome obedeciendo las palabras de la anciana, movió sus manos hacia el núcleo de los males de la anciana. Se concentró en llevar esa energía hacia la pierna y sintió cómo ésta se iba introduciendo en el cuerpo e iluminaba la pierna._

_La anciana sintió una cálida energía ser absorbida por su pierna y cómo increíblemente el dolor de ésta se iba mitigando poco a poco. _

_Kagome iba cobrando nuevamente la conciencia de su cuerpo y del sitio en que se encontraba. Percibió el latido de su corazón y los sonidos que la rodeaban. Lenta, lentamente, abrió sus brillantes ojos chocolates que miraban con curiosidad la pierna de la anciana._

_- Querida Kagome…- la anciana se levantó estupefacta lentamente de su asiento sin problema ni dolor alguno- ¡Me has curado de mi pierna!- y se abalanzó a abrazar a la chica que todavía se encontraba sentada._

_Kagome no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. En un momento sintió una cálida sensación que salía de todos los poros de su cuerpo y que luego era concentrada en sus pequeñas manos. Era una energía muy poderosa._

_- No lo puedo… creer- dijo Kagome devolviéndole el abrazo que la anciana le brindaba radiante de felicidad._

**°°**:-:-:**°°End Flash Back**°°:-:-:**°°**

- ¿De verdad le curaste la pierna a la anciana?- dijo Inuyasha no creyendo las palabras que Kagome le había dicho.

- Te juro que lo hice, en un principio no lo podía creer, pensé que la señora Sakura estaba hablando cosas sin sentido, pero después de esto me regañé a mí misma por dudar de sus palabras.

- Pero si tenías un poder espiritual tan grande, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta de ello antes?

- Eso mismo le pregunté un día a la anciana Sakura, y me dijo que simplemente no se me había dado la situación para poder liberar la energía que llevaba dentro. De hecho, me dijo que lo que había hecho era sólo una muestra del poder que tengo encerrado.

Inuyasha trataba de procesar todo lo que había escuchado y simplemente no podía creérselo.

- Yo creo que sólo debe ser un truco, Kagome. Nadie puede curarle la pierna a una pobre anciana con sólo energía. Es simplemente… ridículo.

Kagome lo miró un poco molesta y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Así que no me crees, eh?

Inuyasha tragó saliva dificultosamente todavía manejando.

- Es que… es simplemente increíble, Kagome…

Kagome reflexionó unos instantes y con expresión segura se dignó a hablar.

- Pues ya que no me crees, te lo demostraré.

Inuyasha la miró dubitativo.

- ¿Me lo demostrarás?

- Sí, te lo demostraré para que no te queden dudas. A mí también me costó creer que fuese posible, pero lo es.

- Entonces, ¿cómo lo harás?- dijo el chico deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo.

- Vamos a la plaza donde nos conocimos. Ese lugar es perfecto para este tipo de cosas.

Inuyasha la miró unos instantes y vio en el rostro de la sacerdotisa la seguridad en sus palabras.

- Está bien- echó a andar el auto nuevamente- Iremos allá.

Kagome formó una sonrisa victoriosa y miró hacia el frente.

**------°°°°-------**

Inuyasha estacionó el auto y se bajaron para dirigirse a la plaza.

- ¿Por esa razón te encontrabas en la plaza ayer?- preguntó de manera curiosa.

Los ojos de la chica se opacaron y bajó un poco la mirada.

- Podría… decirse que sí…

El chico la miró al escuchar el tono tan melancólico que había utilizado Kagome.

- _Creo que no debí haber preguntado aquello._

El semblante de Kagome cambió radicalmente a uno feliz.

- Ya estamos aquí- dijo sentándose bajo un gran árbol de cerezo.

- Feh, ¿y ahora qué?- dijo Inuyasha sentándose también, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ver mi súper demostración?- dijo Kagome de manera divertida, mirándolo fijamente.

- Esas cosas ni las tienes que preguntar si ya sabes la respuesta, tonta- dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente.

_- Supongo que eso es un sí_- tomó una expresión pensativa y ladeó un poco el rostro- Entonces voy a prepararme, Inuyasha. Hagas lo que hagas, trata de no hacer ruido, ¿está bien?

- Está bien- dijo Inuyasha recostándose en el tronco del árbol despreocupadamente- Pero Kagome…

Kagome lo miró intrigada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha?

- En tu relato mencionaste que si no utilizabas bien la energía para darle el uso que le quisieses dar, podrían quedar inutilizados tus poderes de sacerdotisa por un tiempo, ¿cierto?

- Pues sí… es cierto- dijo Kagome con el dedo índice en su mentón recordando lo que había dicho.

- ¿En este caso no podrías perder temporalmente tus poderes si no lo usas exclusivamente para curar o darle algún fin específico?

Kagome formó una tierna sonrisa hacia Inuyasha pues se había preocupado por ese detalle que pensó él lo había pasado por alto.

- Lo que pasa Inuyasha, es que después de haberle curado la pierna a la señora Sakura, la primera vez que usé esta técnica, ella fue la que me enseñó a dominar algunas habilidades que poseen las sacerdotisas y se centró especialmente en este método llamado el Shi Curativo, por ello no necesariamente debo realizar esta técnica para un fin específico. Sin embargo, con la anciana Sakura llegamos a la conclusión de que tenía que instruirme un poco en este tema de ser sacerdotisa, y mi abuelo era la persona que estaba más capacitada para entrenarme, pues la anciana Sakura también sabía poco del tema y hasta el día de hoy mi abuelo es el que me ha estado entrenando, claro que sólo algunas cosas pues para ser sacerdotisa debes evocar tu vida a eso solamente, y claro, complementé la técnica con otras cosas.

- Ya veo- dijo Inuyasha seriamente- Pues entonces haz tu "súper demostración" que ya se está haciendo tarde- y ladeó el rostro arrogante.

- De acuerdo- dijo Kagome decidida. Le demostraría de lo que era capaz de hacer Kagome Higurashi y no le quedarían dudas acerca de sus verdaderos poderes.

Kagome cerró sus ojos y se concentró, recordando todas las cosas que le dijo la anciana para que la energía pudiese hacerse visible. Poco a poco comenzó a dejarse ver el aura rosa por todo su cuerpo, y que se expandía a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al ver la energía que estaba rodeando a la chica que estaba al frente suyo, e incluso pudo jurar que podía sentir una calidez muy placentera que probablemente debía provenir del cuerpo de la chica.

La pelinegra levantó sus manos a la altura del pecho y cerró un poco más fuerte los ojos tratando de concentrar toda la energía de su cuerpo en sus manos. Estaba en completo trance. Los pájaros trinaban alegres y las hojas del árbol se mecían lentamente sobre sus cabezas, pero hubo un momento en que todo estuvo oscuro, eran sólo ella y él… y la esfera de energía. No supo por qué poco a poco se movieron sus manos, llevando la esfera de energía hacia Inuyasha, era algo que ella no podía controlar, era como si la esfera controlara todo su cuerpo y su mente.

Inuyasha estaba atónito todavía sentado con sus brazos y piernas cruzadas ante el espectáculo que le estaba brindando Kagome, sin embargo, su asombro creció al ver que Kagome acercaba aquella hermosa esfera rosa hacia él. La expresión de la sacerdotisa era neutral, haciéndola parecer como si no estuviera conciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Luego sintió a unos pocos centímetros de él la energía de la esfera que portaba Kagome dirigiéndose hacia… ¿su corazón? Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la calidez que la esfera le brindaba y se llenó de gozo y paz al sentir que ésta entraba en la zona donde efectivamente estaba su corazón.

Kagome comenzó a despertarse de a poco incorporándose en el lugar donde se encontraba. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a Inuyasha… en estado de shock. Abrió asustada sus ojos chocolates y se inclinó para estar más cerca de él.

- Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha! ¿Estás bien?, por favor respóndeme.

- Estoy bien…- dijo Inuyasha todavía sin creer lo que había ocurrido- ¿Qué… demonios pasó, Kagome?

- Inuyasha, ¿te duele algo? ¡El pecho!- dijo Kagome palpando levemente por si encontraba algo anormal.

Inuyasha la miró de manera distante, como si la hubiese visto por primera vez.

- Kagome, yo…

Kagome estaba expectante a lo que diría Inuyasha.

- Yo, ¿qué?

- Eso fue…- trataba de buscar la palabra más adecuada- asombroso, Kagome.

- Por favor Inuyasha, dime si algo te duele. Tal vez deberíamos llevarte a un hospital…

- Kagome…

-… para que te revisen…

- Kagome…

-… debemos ir ahora mismo para que te hagan un chequeo…

- ¡Kagome!- dijo sujetándola por los hombros, mirándola fijamente- Estoy bien... en serio- dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Kagome lo miró unos instantes todavía preocupada pero luego se relajó al ver aquella mirada tan cálida y consoladora que le brindó Inuyasha.

- Seguro… ¿que estás bien?

- Sí Kagome, vaya que eres terca mujer- dijo mirando hacia un lado de manera arrogante.

- (¬¬) Ja, ahora yo soy la terca que no cree lo que le dice el otro, ¿cierto, Inuyasha?

- (¬-¬) Feh.

Pasaron unos momentos admirándose de manera distraída y después de mucho pensar, Inuyasha soltó un suspiro resignado.

- Kagome…- la chica lo miró atentamente-, creo que te debo otra disculpa por haber dudado de ti- y se sonrojó un poco agachando la mirada.

Kagome formó una sonrisa y se sonrojó también.

- No te preocupes, Inuyasha, la verdad es que la historia es un poco loca, y cualquiera no se habría fiado de ella.

Inuyasha sonrió también y se sobó su nuca ante las palabras de la chica, pero luego su rostro se tornó serio al recordar lo que le había pasado y mecánicamente se tocó la zona del corazón.

- _Qué extraño… ¿por qué habrá hecho eso? _

- Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, Inuyasha- dijo Kagome adivinando sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha la miró serio unos momentos.

- Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, deben estar preocupados por ti- dijo Inuyasha parándose y tendiéndole una mano a Kagome.

La chica se sonrojó por la actitud tan cortés del ojidorado y tendió su mano tímidamente.

- Sí, eso creo…- dijo parándose y caminando junto al ojidorado- Koga debe estar como loco buscándome por todas partes- y soltó una pequeña risa traviesa.

Inuyasha gruñó al escuchar el nombre de aquel tipo y desvió la mirada orgulloso.

- Ja, ese tipo pierde su tiempo obsesionándose contigo, Kagome.

- ¡Hey!, no lo trates así. Aunque a veces Koga es un poco obsesivo, en realidad tiene un buen corazón- dijo Kagome entrando al auto nuevamente.

Inuyasha sólo se quedó callado y partió rumbo a la casa de Kagome.

- Inuyasha, a propósito con tanto ajetreo se me olvidó preguntarte lo elemental, ¿qué edad tienes? (xD)

El albino la miró con una ceja levantada y se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

- Tengo 17 años y puedo deducir, sin preguntarte que tienes…- la miró fijamente haciendo que se sonrojara- 15 años ¿no?

- (O//O) ¿Y cómo supiste, Inuyasha? (¬¬) No me digas que eres síquico…

- De eso nada, tonta- se echó a andar al cambiar el semáforo- Es sólo que se te nota, Kagome.

Kagome no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, por lo que optó por quedarse callada con el beneficio de la duda, pero una idea le asaltó la mente y decidió hablar.

- Inuyasha…- el chico la miró un fugaz momento dejándole en claro que la estaba escuchando- Como tú ya conoces donde queda mi casa…- se sonrojó un poco-, me gustaría saber dónde está la tuya.

Inuyasha arrugó un poco el entrecejo y se puso serio.

- ¿Y por qué quieres saber donde queda?

- (Ó.O) E-es sólo curiosidad…- tartamudeó Kagome nerviosa y se sonrojó más.

Inuyasha formó una sonrisa traviesa ante la actitud de la pelinegra.

- _Se puso nerviosa la pobre, está bien, no la torturaré más. _Ok, te mostraré donde queda mi casa, pero luego te llevaré a la tuya porque se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que me cataloguen de secuestrador.

- (n.n) Está bien, muchas gracias, Inuyasha- e hizo una sonrisa radiante a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrió para sí.

- _Qué linda se ve Kagome cuando está contenta, ojalá estuviese así siempre… (O///O) ¿Pero qué estás pensando Inuyasha? Recuerda lo que te prometiste, ¡recuerda lo que te prometiste! ( . )_

_-_ Inuyasha, ¿tienes fiebre?- preguntó ingenuamente Kagome tocándole la frente- Es que de pronto te sonrojaste como si estuvieras enfermo…

- (OO) Kagome, no me pasa nada… ¡¡KAGOME!!- la pelinegra miró hacia el frente al ver que Inuyasha abría los ojos asustado, miró hacia el frente y soltó un grito de horror al ver que un camión se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad e Inuyasha giró violentamente el volante para esquivarlo y se detuvo abruptamente- ¡Kagome!, hasta la persona más ignorante sabe que no se debe molestar al conductor, y menos en una avenida. ¡Nos pudimos haber matado, maldita sea!

Kagome se intimidó ante el tono que había usado Inuyasha y se recogió en su asiento.

- Lo… lo siento…- se oscureció su rostro y se puso sus manos en su rostro y se puso a llorar tratando no hacerlo muy fuerte.

Inuyasha relajó sus facciones al instante y entristeció su mirada.

- Kagome… Kagome…- ella sollozó más fuerte, apagando su voz- Lo siento Kagome, no debí haberte hablado así… pero es que…

Kagome hipaba pero no levantaba su rostro.

- Sólo, hip, llévame, hip, a mi ca…, hip, sa.

- Kagome…

- Sólo hazlo, Inuyasha…- dijo Kagome sacándose las lágrimas y mirando hacia la ventana.

Inuyasha la miró un momento y emprendió su camino nuevamente. Después de un rato, Inuyasha llegó finalmente al templo, y Kagome se sacó el cinturón y trató de abrir la puerta, mas no podía.

- Inuyasha, déjame salir…- y forcejeó más.

- No te dejaré ir hasta que hablemos, Kagome- dijo Inuyasha seguro de sí mismo.

- No creo que tengamos nada más que hablar, por favor déjame salir, Inuyasha- dijo Kagome todavía no volteando a verlo.

- No lo haré, Kagome- dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Inuyasha?- se encogió más con unas ganas inmensas de volver a llorar- Por favor Inuyasha, yo sólo te traigo problemas- sollozó- ¿Quién querría estar con una tonta como yo? Ni yo misma querría estar conmigo- dijo Kagome soltándose a llorar nuevamente.

- Eso no es verdad, Kagome, tú tienes un corazón que vale mucho- hizo una pausa- Y tú no eres ninguna tonta, y si lo fueras… yo igual querría estar contigo…

Kagome dejó de respirar y se quedó estática procesando las palabras que le había dicho Inuyasha, y se dio la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos.

- Eso… eso sólo lo dices por lástima Inuyasha, por favor no digas nada más- y subió el pestillo de la puerta dispuesta a irse.

Inuyasha extrañamente se sintió desesperado al ver que Kagome había subido el pestillo de la puerta y se disponía a ir, sin ninguna explicación por parte de los dos, por lo que, por un acto de su instinto, la abrazó fuertemente por detrás.

- Kagome… no te vayas… no de esta manera…

Kagome se detuvo inmediatamente al sentir el contacto tan inesperado de Inuyasha.

- Inu… yasha…- pero lentamente se dejó llevar por aquella sensación tan placentera que le entregaba el ojidorado.

- Por favor, Kagome…no te vayas…- y la abrazó un poco más fuerte aspirando el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cabello-… no así…

Kagome hizo una sonrisa irónica y puso sus suaves manos por sobre las fuertes de Inuyasha.

- Parece que ya es costumbre el que terminemos peleados después de juntarnos, ¿o no Inuyasha?

- Es cierto- y lentamente soltó el abrazo y Kagome se dio la vuelta con una tierna sonrisa- Por eso esa costumbre debe irse por el bien de los dos Kagome- y la miró penetrantemente haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- Sí… eso creo- dijo nerviosamente y miró hacia el templo- Será mejor que me vaya, mi familia debe estar preocupada- lo miró unos momentos con los ojos brillantes y torpemente besó su mejilla- Buenas noches, Inuyasha- y se bajó del auto cerrando la puerta, se despidió con su mano y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Buenas noches… Kagome- admiró unos momentos el templo encendiendo el motor y se alejó para dirigirse a su casa- Qué día más agitado, por lo menos me fui en paz con Kagome- abrió los ojos como platos- ¡¿Y qué mierda me importa si estoy bien o no con Kagome?!- se quedó callado de manera pensativa- Kagome es…

- _No confundas las cosas, Inuyasha_- dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño confundido.

- ¿A qué te refieres con confundir las cosas?

- _No_ _las confundas, Inuyasha. Las dos son distintas y tú lo sabes._

- Distintas…- el rostro de las dos pelinegras se le vinieron a la cabeza. Era cierto. Las dos eran tan… iguales, pero a la vez tan distintas. Qué irónico era todo, se había ido de Estados Unidos para olvidarse de Kikyo, y llegó a Japón para encontrarse con su vivo retrato, sin embargo, Kagome era diferente… a su manera- Kagome…

Esta Historia Continuará…

**Ola Xicuelines!!!!! Le quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me ha dejado sus reviews porque me han muy feliz feliz. Ojalá la historia les haya gustado y espero sigan leyendo. Un besito para todos. **

**×÷·.·´¯·)»ßBbÿ¥€ ßBbÿ¥€«(·´¯·.·÷×**


	5. La audición

Capítulo 5: La audición.

- ¡No! No me dejes por favor- suplicó de manera desesperada- Yo… yo…- qué mas daba, estaba balbuceando solamente pronombres personales y eso que había practicado el discurso frente al espejo de su habitación durante varias noches. Incluso imaginó la expresión que tendría su hombre querido al momento de escuchar su declaración, ¿pero quién lo manda a ser tan sexy JUSTAMENTE en ese momento? Aunque analizándolo bien, él era sexy por naturaleza.

- Tú… ¿qué?- preguntó el joven de manera un poco exasperada, Kagome no decía mayores cosas importantes, sólo el disco pegado del "yo… yo…", y ciertamente ya lo tenía un poco harto. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con rostro interrogante.

Kagome levantó su cabeza gacha y se pudieron apreciar a la luz de la luna, sus hermosos ojos chocolates que brillaban con ilusión… con amor.

- Yo… te amo…- dijo con la voz quebrándosele un poco y las mejillas sonrojadas-… Tarzán- y sus brazos rodearon el cuello del hombre de manera ansiosa y sus labios se toparon con los de él sorpresivamente en aquel tronco de árbol medio torcido, con la imagen de la luna detrás de ellos.

Tarzán abrió los ojos como platos, y en su expresión no se podía ocultar la estupefacción. Jamás se habría imaginado que Kagome se atreviera a declarársele, ¿y qué pedo? Él estaba enamorado de Jane y era de otra animación, el amor de ellos era simplemente imposible. Y ahora que se fijaba bien, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍA ELLA VESTIDA IGUAL QUE EN LA ÚLTIMA ESCENA DE LA PELÍCULA EN QUE JANE ESTÁ VESTIDA COMO DEBIERA SER EN LA JUNGLA? La separó lentamente de él, empujándola de los brazos. Un suspiro se escuchó por parte de ella.

- Kagome- dijo con su habitual voz masculina-, lo… de nosotros no puede ser posible- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

En el rostro de Kagome no se tardó en mostrar la confusión y dolor.

- ¿Por qué?, si el amor todo puede lograrlo. Nada podrá impedir que nos amemos- dijo suavemente llevando sus manos al rostro de Tarzán.

- No Kagome- dijo apartando suavemente los brazos de ella- ¿Por qué mejor no despiertas? En primer lugar, no somos de la misma serie, segundo lugar, Tarzán ama a Jane (N/A: ya se había demorado en hablar en 3ra persona xD) y tercero…- el hombre la miró fijamente a los ojos. Un silencio eterno se hizo presente entre los dos entre aquella vasta selva- _te enojai por todo, te enojai por todo, te enojai por todo, te enojai por todo, te enojai por todo, te enojai por todo, te enojai por todooo-_ cantó señalando a Kagome repetidamente con el dedo índice y mirándola con cara de bobo- _ te enojai por todo, te enojai por todo, ¡enojona! ¡enojona!- _y la apuntó exageradamente ante esas dos palabras con una cara más tonta_- te enojai por todo, te enojai por todooo…_

Kagome tenía una cara más que perpleja, ¿de dónde rayos había salido Tarzán cantando esa idiota canción con la voz igualita a la del cantante?

- Es que no podi…- le dijo Kagome susurrando al viento, mirándolo con una cara de vergüenza ajena, mientras él seguía repitiendo la misma canción. De pronto la canción se escuchó más fuerte y todo su alrededor comenzó a difuminarse.

Abrió enorme sus ojos, con las sábanas totalmente desordenadas y cayéndole por un costado de la cama; se encontraba en una posición extraña, y la famosa cancioncita no paraba de sonar. Se sentó rápidamente y miró hacia donde se encontraba su buró, su celular estaba con convulsiones y hacia ruiditos cuando se movía. Gateó lo más rápido posible y alcanzó el bendito móvil

- ¡Diga!

- ¡Kagome! Un segundo más y habría cortado. ¿Estabas soñando con Tarzán de nuevo?- le preguntó una joven al otro lado de la línea, aunque para ella la respuesta era de lo más obvia.

La pelinegra se sonrojó ante tal acertada de parte de su amiga.

- Sí Sango, ¡pues para qué me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta!- exclamó levemente molesta a la castaña que se encontraba carcajeando sin parar.

- ¡¡¡ES QUE NO PODI KAGOME!! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas declarándote a Tarzán en sueños?! De verdad que el tumor en tu cerebro te afectó la psiquis, Kag.

Kagome abrió sus ojos y boca de manera exagerada al mismo tiempo. Su semblante mostraba miedo y su mente se puso en blanco.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ??!!! ¡¡TENGO UN TUMOR EN EL CEREBRO!!- exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca todavía no asimilando que tenía un tumor, eso significaba que…- ¡ME VOY A MORIR!- pero no tardó en arrugar su entrecejo de manera seria, Sango se encontraba carcajeándose de nuevo, incluso más fuerte que la última vez.

- ¡Kagome no es posible!, tú misma inventaste la estupidez de "Sango, tienes un tumor en el cerebro"- dijo imitando la voz de Kagome, pero como una retrasada mental.

- ¡Uy! Sango, mejor dime qué…- se contuvo de lo que iba a decir y sólo se limitó a mascullar- piensas llamándome de noche, sabes que me disgusta que me llamen tarde y más cuando estoy durmiendo- dijo malhumorada la chica tirándose de espaldas a la cama.

Hubo un momento de silencio, sólo se sentía el respirar medio agitado de Sango por haberse reído tanto.

- Kagome, son las 11 de la mañana, por favor, ¡QUÍTATE EL MALDITO ANTIFAZ!

La pelinegra ladeó un poco la cabeza confundida y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente todavía tenía puesto el antifaz negro, pero al momento de sacárselo, su pelo se desordenó de tal modo que hasta le dolió sacarse el antifaz porque se había enredado en unos pocos cabellos

- AYYYY DEMON…

- ¡Sonríe!- interrumpió la misma chica que hace un momento conversaba con ella por teléfono, y un flash cegador inundó por unos segundos la habitación en penumbras, acompañado de un sonido… de cámara.

Cerró por un momento sus pequeños ojos al entrar en contacto con la repentina luz blanca, los abrió con un poco de dificultad y enfocó su mirada en la risueña chica en el dintel de su puerta

- Sanguikitirigibititi, ¡ERES UNA PILLA!- y las dos se lanzaron a hacerse cosquillas, para luego caer estrepitosamente al suelo agitadas al máximo.

Otro flash inundó la habitación por unos instantes. Las dos chicas se miraron perplejas con una mirada de "yo no fui, ¿acaso fuiste tú?" y miraron a la puerta de la habitación, para encontrarse con la presencia de…

- Jejeje, esta foto la subiré a internet- dijo burlonamente Sota, el hermano menor de Kagome, con una sonrisa entre malvada y traviesa, y salió corriendo con la cámara sobre su cabeza, exhibiéndola.

Las chicas volvieron a mirarse todavía sorprendidas, se miraron a los ojos, y se comenzaron a reír ahogadamente como nunca en la vida.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA, Shango, ¿por qué nos estamos riendo?- preguntó Kagome todavía riéndose, con la cara un poco enrojecida.

- JAJAJAAAAJAJA, porque justamente te pusiste tu pijama "más sexy" para la ocasión Kag- estalló la castaña con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, pero Kagome paró de reírse, se miró su cuerpo, y el horror apareció en su rostro.

Su pijama era largo, tapado hasta el cuello, con motivos de perritos tiernos, pero de múltiples colores, encima su cabello se encontraba para qué más "ordenado" y "decente". Miró apenada a Sango que todavía se carcajeaba, y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su joven rostro.

- Jeje, Sanguito, emmmmm, qué topísismos tus chones de "I´m virgen", sí que enloquecerán a los chicos de la prepa que se dedican a vagar en youtube- la castaña se calló al instante y con pánico vio que su falda estaba hasta arriba mostrando plenamente su ropa interior a medio mundo.

- ¡DEMONIOS! Jajaja estos bochornos me pasan por querer darte noticias personalmente- la miró un instante completamente seria, pero de inmediato sus mejillas se contrajeron y se explotó a reír, recostándose nuevamente en el suelo.

- ¿A qué noticia te refieres Sango?- dijo intrigada la pelinegra sentándose en el suelo.

- Pues…- empezó ella, respirando un poco para calmarse- Miroku quiere hacer una audición para encontrar un guitarrista a la banda, y nos invitó a ver el panorama.

- No sabía que Miroku tuviera una banda- dijo sorprendida Kagome con el entrecejo levemente arrugado.

- Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero ahora que lo sabemos, podemos aceptar la invitación y ver que pasa.

- Excelente idea Sango- dijo Kagome juntando sus manos, entusiasmada con la idea- Pero, ¿quiénes conforman la banda?

Sango cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca para responder a la pregunta, pero luego puso una cara de interrogación.

- Bueno… para serte sincera, no lo sé Kagome- dijo Sango viendo a los ojos a su amiga.

- Pues vaya que eres despistada Sango- la miró picadamente- O es que te bloqueaste con la voz de Miroku por teléfono, amiga- dijo Kagome más como una afirmación que como una pregunta- Que yo sepa a ti no te gusta salir tan temprano, ni siquiera cuando tu mamá te soborna con comprarte un celular, aunque, claro, uno sabe que es mentira, pero adormilada uno acepta cualquier cosa (ñ.ñ)

Sango la miró con la boca abierta y con la sorpresa impresa en su cara. Un casi imperceptible color carmín se apareció en sus blancas mejillas.

- ¿Pero qué cosas dices Kagome?- exclamó la castaña con un tono de indignación que cualquiera se tragaría- Yo sí me levanto temprano, además como bien dijiste, yo sé que cuando mi mamá me soborna con un celular es mentira- dijo la castaña como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- Está bien, está bien, tú ganas Sango- dijo de manera resignada Kagome, y miró a Sango- A propósito, ¿a qué hora es la audición?

- Al mediodía- dijo despreocupadamente la castaña mirándose las uñas, pero una prenda de ropa cayó a su cabeza, tapando por completo su cara.

- ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡¡SON LAS 11:35!!- exclamó una alterada pelinegra sacando ropa del closet como loca, esparciéndola por toda la habitación- Ay no Dios Mío, ¡tengo que bañarme!- dijo tomándose su cara con horror y corrió al baño de su casa para darse una ducha rápida- _Sango, escoge la ropa por fivor- _gritó la pelinegra con el agua de la ducha ya corriendo.

La castaña se limitó a suspirar y a formar una media sonrisa.

- Esta Kagome no tiene remedio- y miró a su alrededor. Un caos total- (ú.Ú) Esto tiene que ser una broma- y agachó su cabeza de manera resignada- ¿Por qué siempre yo?

ººº

- ¡Hola chicas!, qué alegría verlas- exclamó un joven de profundos ojos azules, y cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña coleta, y claro, con sus infaltables argollas en cada oreja, "un detalle infaltable para enloquecer a las chicas". Se bajó del escenario y caminó hacia ellas con el semblante alegre- Ya las comenzaba a extrañar.

- Hola Miroku- exclamó Kagome también alegre y saludó con un beso en la mejilla al ojiazul- Perdónanos el retraso- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa. Apenas había terminado de bañarse se dirigió hacia su habitación donde se encontraba su impaciente amiga con la ropa escogida sobre su cama. A decir verdad, Sango había tenido un poco de prisa por salir, y casi la vestía ella misma para que pudiesen salir pronto, a duras penas había podido cepillarse su cabello y maquillarse ligeramente. Aunque Sango se lo negara mil veces, sabía que sentía algo por el ojiazul, y es que a los ojos de la gente era imposible ese hecho, pero para ella, esos dos tórtolos estaban hechos el uno para el otro y estaban destinados a estar juntos. Realmente no tenía bases concretas que pudieran afirmar su teoría, pero algo dentro de ella sabía que tenía la razón.

- No hay problema chicas- dijo despreocupadamente el ojiazul, y cambió su mirar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kagome, y le sonrió a la castaña que se encontraba al lado de su amiga.

- ¿Que tal estás, Sango?- pregunto seductoramente Miroku y lentamente se inclinó hacia la castaña y la besó.

- Bien Miroku- dijo despreocupadamente la castaña tocando con su mano su mejilla recién besada- (¬-¬) Eso ya me lo preguntaste en la mañana sonso.

- (ñ.ñ) Ja, es verdad Sanguito- dijo Miroku sobándose su nuca- Por cierto, creo que ustedes no sabían que yo tenía una banda.

- En absoluto Miroku, a mí me tomó por sorpresa cuando Sango me dijo que ibas a hacer una audición para conseguir un guitarrista.

- Pues, a decir verdad, con los chicos tocábamos sólo por diversión después de clases y no teníamos intención alguna de convertirnos en "famosos", pero mi primo que más o menos se entiende en la materia, un día nos escuchó tocar y dijo que teníamos el potencial como para sacar dinero de nuestras tocatas- dijo Miroku finalizando con una sonrisa.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué necesitan ahora un guitarrista?- dijo la castaña mirándolo con interrogación.

- Lo que pasa es que el antiguo guitarrista tuvo que mudarse de ciudad por el trabajo de su padre, y con los chicos esperábamos que pronto pudiéramos tocar para conseguir dinero.

- A mí me parece genial que tengas una banda Miroku, ¿cierto Sango?- dijo la miko entusiasmada.

- ¡Claro!, así podremos presumir entre nuestras amigas que tenemos a un amigo que tiene una banda- dijo la castaña divertida, y los tres rieron con gracia.

- ¡Hey Miroku!, ¿qué pasa?- gritó un joven que se secaba con su manga la frente al terminar de acomodar la batería en el escenario.

- Vamos chicas a conocer a los integrantes del grupo- dijo Miroku moviendo la cabeza hacia el escenario, y tomó por los hombros a las dos chicas cuando ya se encontraban caminando- Sango, Kagome- dijo solemnemente el ojiazul a los pies del escenario mirando a las chicas al decir sus respectivos nombres- les presento al baterista, Koga Wolf.

- Un placer verlas, señoritas- dijo sensualmente el joven de largos cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta alta y penetrantes ojos azules.

- Joven Koga…- dijo Kagome anonadada viendo con la boca un poco abierta al arrogante baterista.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, querida Kagome- y bajó del escenario con un pequeño salto, tomó la mano de la pelinegra y la besó- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, me dejaste preocupado al irte tan repentinamente- dijo levemente molesto, aunque prevalecía la preocupación en sus expresivos ojos.

- E-es verdad- dijo la miko levemente azorada por la actitud tan coqueta con que la trataba el pelinegro- Siento mucho haberte preocupado.

- Pero qué gusto verte Kagome, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- dijo un castaño de risueños ojos verdes que acomodaba un teclado a un costado del escenario.

Kagome dirigió sus chocolates ojos hacia la persona que le hablaba y no pudo reprimir una expresión de sorpresa.

- No me digas que también…- dijo Kagome todavía sorprendida mirando con grandes ojos al joven.

- Efectivamente Kag, en persona hablas con el tecladista de la banda, Hojo Fujikage- dijo Miroku, todavía con sus brazos sobre los hombros de las chicas, apuntando con sus dedos índices al castaño en el escenario.

- Entonces tú eres…- habló por fin la castaña girándose levemente hacia el ojiazul con expresión calculadora.

- El sexy bajista de la banda, Miroku Narrais- dijo cerrando los ojos seductoramente y se tomó ligeramente la polera como los raperos.

- Wow, así que sólo les falta la guinda de la torta para completar la banda- dijo Kagome mirando a todas las personas.

- Sip, y por eso hice la audición, y ustedes chicas, nos darán sus opiniones como público femenino- dijo el ojiazul abrazando más a las chicas y las miró turnadamente.

Las chicas se miraron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron de manera cómplice y respondieron al unísono un instantáneo "sí" como respuesta.

- Entonces, que empiecen las audiciones- dijo Koga palmeando enérgicamente una vez y trotó unos cuantos metros hasta abrir de par en par las puertas de la descuidada aunque espaciosa bodega.

Exactamente a las 12:30 del mediodía comenzaron las audiciones para buscar al mentado guitarrista que cumpliera con los requerimientos que la banda pedía, y claro, que las chicas exigían; alrededor de 50 personas se encontraban afuera para dar audición, hombres y mujeres hasta 20 años, como lo decía en el panfleto enchulado que hizo Hojo. Con el transcurrir de las horas todos, tarde o temprano, terminaban con el sutil "te llamaremos". A la hora de almuerzo, entre persona y persona, fueron comiéndose los sándwich que los chicos habían traído, y aunque la tarea de audicionar gente era algo tediosa, los 5 jóvenes disfrutaban viendo el talento que cada persona tenía, sin embrago, la distraída pelinegra se encontraba en sus cavilaciones pensando en una sola persona: Inuyasha.

- _Ja, Kagome cursi_- se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra, pero aunque quería, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, aún en sus pensamientos era un tipo exasperante.

Desde el día en que se despidieron en el auto, hace exactamente una semana y media, no se habían vuelto a hablar ni ver, puesto que ella no podía salir mucho con las tareas que le encomendaba su abuelo con el templo, y las salidas que tenía con Sango, e Inuyasha tampoco la había ido a ver. Aunque pensándolo bien, sería algo un poco atrevido que una persona a la cual apenas conoces vaya a verte a tu casa, pero siempre tenía presente un sentimiento latente en su corazón, un sentimiento que ni ella misma sabía que era.

- _De seguro debe pensar que soy una tonta__**- **_pensó la pelinegra- _Nah, qué me debe importar si sólo nos hemos visto dos veces, pero lo que pasó en el auto… ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?!- _se preguntó confusamente la miko tratando de buscar alguna explicación a lo pasado.

- ¡Siguiente!- exclamó Miroku, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos, tras rechazar a un joven alto y muy delgado que tenía aspecto de típico cerebrito de computación. El chico al parecer era bueno con la guitarra, y su aspecto podía arreglarse con MUCHO trabajo, pero sufría del bendito pánico escénico y, posteriormente, de asma, por lo que simplemente NEXT.

- Demonios Miroku, ya son las 5 de la tarde y todavía no encontramos al dichoso guitarrista- exclamó Koga jugando nerviosamente con las baquetas- ya 40 y algo de gente vino a audicionar y ninguno es el indicado.

- Pues el niño de 13 me pareció el candidato más capacitado para el cargo- dijo Kagome balanceando sus pies del escenario, pero luego no pudo aguantar más y se carcajeó seguida de Sango. Miroku se golpeó la cabeza con la mesa haciendo un ruido sonoro- ¡Es verdad!, él era muy talentoso para ser tan pequeño.

- Yo te apoyo Kag, además, cuando crezca no será nada feíto- dijo la castaña que estaba sentada al lado de la pelinegra y se chocaron las palmas divertidas.

- Ustedes están enfermas de la mente- dijo Miroku mirándolas desde la mesa, su cabeza todavía se encontraba sobre ella- Y nosotros no tenemos guitarrista- exclamó levemente frustrado.

- Tal vez mañana tengamos más suerte chicos- dijo Hojo sentado al lado de Miroku- Además la ciudad es grande, debe haber mucha más gente que no se atreve a audicionar y no se va a perder esta oportunidad.

- Es cierto- dijo el ojiazul después de soltar un leve suspiro- Mañana tal vez tengamos más suerte- su rostro formó una alegre sonrisa y dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo- ¿Qué les parece si ahora vamos por unas hamb…?- pero su frase se vio interrumpida tras un portazo proveniente de la entrada de la bodega. Todos movieron su cabeza hacia el sonido proveniente y vieron caminar hacia ellos a un chico con su respectiva guitarra. Desde lejos se veía que tenía buen porte y denotaba una seguridad inigualable.

- No tan rápido- dijo el chico neutralmente mirando a todo el grupo, y sus dorados ojos se posaron sobre cierta pelinegra que no paraba de mirarlo. Le había dado la impresión que al verlo por primera vez se puso pálida como papel, pero ahora un notorio sonrojo bañaba sus mejillas blancas- ¿Todavía puedo audicionar, cierto?

- Claro, no hay problema- dijo el ojiazul entusiasmado, se acomodó mejor en su asiento y tomó un lápiz que se encontraba a un lado de unas hojas.

- Se puede saber por qué rayos estás aquí- preguntó Koga de mal modo al chico- No me digas que quieres audicionar para ser el guitarrista de la banda- dijo burlonamente formando una sonrisa jocosa.

- Pues fíjate que sí lobo, ¿algún problema con eso?- preguntó el ojidorado molesto hacia el pelinegro que no paraba de mirarlo de manera furiosa.

- Claro que lo tengo infeliz- dijo esto el ojiazul bajándose del escenario y caminando peligrosamente hacia el ojidorado que no se movió de su lugar.

- Cálmate Koga- intervino la miko deteniendo al iracundo pelinegro por los brazos- Deja que audicione.

- Sí Koga, además no perdemos nada con escucharlo- dijo serenamente Miroku mirando con cierto reproche a Koga.

El ojiazul miró alternadamente a Kagome y a Miroku, para después mirar al ojidorado que se reía disimuladamente de la situación. Soltó un suspiro resignado cerrando sus ojos.

- Está bien, que audicione si quiere a hacerlo- miró de manera fija al guitarrista que se encontraba al frente suyo- Que conste que esto lo hago sólo por Kagome- y apretó sus puños enojado.

- Gracias joven, Koga- dijo suavemente la pelinegra, dirigió una rápida mirada al ojidorado y se fue a un lado con Koga.

El albino no paraba de mirar a la pareja que se alejaba para quedar a un lado del escenario. Kagome se encontraba tranquilizando al pelinegro, y él, poco a poco comenzaba a ceder a las peticiones de la chica. Su mirada se volvió dura.

- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el ojiazul después de hacer una ruidosa carraspera, llamando la atención del susodicho.

- Taisho- respondió sin mirar al joven- Inuyasha Taisho- ahora sí lo miraba, ya en sus ojos no se encontraba esa dureza que hace un rato denotaban.

- ¿Hace cuánto que tocas la guitarra, Inuyasha?- preguntó otra vez Miroku anotando los datos del guitarrista.

- Desde hace 4 años y medio- respondió cansinamente el albino. No se sentía incómodo en absoluto a pesar de sentir todavía la molesta presencia del otro ojiazul, quien no paraba de mirarlo inquisitivamente.

- Entonces escuchemos que tal tocas, Taisho- dijo Miroku echándose hacia atrás con sus manos en la nuca.

- Para eso vine ¿no?- dijo despreocupadamente Inuyasha sacando de su funda su tan querida guitarra de color negro, la conectó al amplificador que se encontraba a un metro de distancia y la afinó unos momentos- ¿Han visto la tercera película de rápido y furioso?- preguntó el albino mirando a los del grupo.

- Yo sí- dijo entusiasmada Sango levantando la mano, seguida del resto del grupo, exceptuando Koga, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared con la mirada seria.

- Pues tocaré la canción que se escucha cuando el grupo de Sean repara su automóvil, casi al final de la película- dijo Inuyasha tocando acapela todo el rato- Se llama Mustang Nismo- y comenzó a tocar potentemente con la mirada neutral y moviendo sus dedos habilidosamente. El resto del grupo lo escuchaba atentamente casi sin pestañear. Las chicas miraban con ojos grandes a Inuyasha, pero más sorprendida estaba Kagome quien no lo paraba de mirar y su boca, inconscientemente, poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse, estaba maravillada, de verdad que no podía creérselo.

Cuando terminó de tocar, las cuerdas se siguieron moviendo y el grupo aplaudió enérgicamente con semblantes felices.

- Amigo, sí que la hiciste- dijo Miroku alegre por haber encontrado al fin un guitarrista que fuese en verdad bueno y que se pudiera acoplar perfectamente con la banda- Estás adentro Inuyasha- exclamó con una sonrisa y extendió su mano que fue unida por la de Inuyasha quien mostraba una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias chicos- dijo Inuyasha quien se encontraba un poco apenado, ya que los de la banda se reunieron en círculo diciendo una infinidad de halagos por su audición.

- Mira Inuyasha, ellos son Hojo, el tecladista; Koga, el baterista; Sango y Kagome, las coristas y a veces vocalistas del grupo; y yo soy Miroku, el bajista- dijo Miroku finalizando con una sonrisa, todos respondieron con un "hola" al nuevo guitarrista del grupo, claro unos más entusiasmados que otros (Koga). El círculo se dispersó y cada uno murmuraba entre sí cosas del grupo, Koga se fue con Hojo a ordenar sus respectivos instrumentos, y Sango con Miroku a hablar asuntos de los ensayos, pero Kagome e Inuyasha sólo se miraban fijamente sin saber que decirse, claro la pelinegra estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada, e inuyasha estaba… él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Koga que miraba la escena- Bien chicos, se cierran las audiciones, mañana tendremos ensayo a las 4 de la tarde, así que más les vale que no falten, ¿ok?- exclamó Miroku sobre el escenario, a lo que todos respondieron con un vago sí- Entonces mañana nos vemos, yo cierro el galpón- y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la bodega.

- ¡Hey Kagome!- gritó la castaña a la susodicha, quien la miró inmediatamente y caminó hacia ella- Yo me quedaré con Miroku para arreglar unas cosas del grupo así que si quieres me esperas y de ahí nos vamos juntas a casa.

- No hay problema Sangüi, me iré sola, mi mamá debe estar preocupada, tú sabes como es ella- dijo divertida la pelinegra.

- Está bien, entonces de ahí hablamos- dijo con complicidad la castaña, viendo fijamente a la pelinegra, quien esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa ya que suponía de quien quería hablar, el nuevo guitarrista.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Kagome caminó hacia la entrada del galpón, pero un suave agarre en su brazo detuvo su andar y se volteó por inercia para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos dorados.

- I… Inuyasha- balbuceó la pelinegra con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Que sorpresa ¿no?- dijo calmadamente el ojidorado y soltó su brazo- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- Claro- dijo la miko esbozando una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba un poco apenada y desconocía la razón, y los dos caminaron hacia el auto del albino el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de la bodega- ¿Y qué ha sido de ti, Inuyasha? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos- preguntó la pelinegra abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

- Pues nada, me he dedicado a conocer la ciudad y ayer recorriendo y recorriendo me topé con el panfleto de la audición para guitarristas, no imaginé que fueras parte de la banda- dijo divertido el albino mientras doblaba en una esquina.

- Y yo no imaginé que fueras buen guitarrista, Inuyasha- dijo suspicazmente la pelinegra- Entonces mañana nos vemos para lo de la audición- dijo al ver que ya habían llegado al templo.

- Claro Kagome- los dos se miraron nerviosos y se inclinaron para darse un beso en la mejilla de manera torpe. Kagome con un notorio sonrojo abrió la puerta y la cerró, movió su mano en un gesto de despedida al ojidorado, quien se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y partió rumbo a su casa.

- Hasta mañana, Inuyasha- dijo bajito la miko y el viento movió delicadamente sus azabaches cabellos, pero el repentino susurro de éste fue interrumpido por la misma cancioncita que despertó a la joven en la mañana. Kagome urgó en su pequeña cartera el teléfono celular, y después de unos segundos lo levanto triunfal- ¿Diga?... Ah, hola Sango…… sí, si vi al nuevo guitarrista…… ¡¿Qué?! Yo no estaba babosa por él…… Jajajjaa ¿cómo crees?... No, tú eres la que tiene SIDA…- y comenzó a subir divertida las escalinatas del templo con el viento llevándose sus palabras, el cual fue testigo cómplice de miles de discusiones entre la hermosa pelinegra y el arrogante ojidorado.

Esta historia continuará…

**Oliwi a todos!!! Les pido mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero la verdad tenía flojera de actualizar el fic, y pues, después de leer tantas historias, me animé a continuar el mío **

**Ojalá les haya gustado la historia y pues agradecimientos a:**

**kag-sesshy-inu**

**Nitghtmare**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**Anaixa-103**

**Shire.Vg**

**Ninde Black**

**×÷·.·´¯·)»ßBbÿ¥€ ßBbÿ¥€«(·´¯·.·÷×**

En el próximo capítulo…

- ¡Kag! ¡Kag!- el ojidorado dejó de tocar su guitarra, se la quitó y corrió tras Kagome quien ya se acercaba a la puerta- Oh vamos, sólo era una broma, no era para que te enojaras- dijo alcanzándola tomando su brazo derecho.

- Pues fíjate que sí me enojo- miró su brazo y trató de zafarse, mas no podía- Suéltame Inuyasha.

- No me digas que es porque te dije que cantabas mal, Kag- dijo burlonamente el ojidorado.

Kagome lo miró fijamente y esbozó una malvada sonrisa.

- Pues ya veremos si luego dices esas mismas palabras Taisho.

ººº

- No lo sé, pero no me gusta cuando anda así, y menos con Sango. Eso sólo quiere decir…- dijo con un poco de miedo el ojiazul.

- Que traman algo, y debe ser grande- dijo el tecladista sumándose a la conversación.

- Jajajaja cara de perro, eso te pasa por retar a Kagome. Y no te esperes algo que no te sorprenda- dijo Koga mirándolo fijamente, claro, con la burla impresa en sus ojos.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo ante tales declaraciones, ¿de qué sería capaz Kagome Higurashi?


	6. ¿Qué tramas?

**¿Será el tiempo un impedimento?**

Capítulo 6: ¿Qué tramas?

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ¡¡Pero qué genial es ese tipo!! Me encanta, me encanta ¡¡ME ENCANTA!!

**- **Hermana ya bájale la espuma al chocolate, todo el vecindario sabe que IDOLATRAS a ese tipo que hace estupideces que nadie se cree.

La chica dio vuelta la cabeza frunciendo notablemente su ceño.

- Pues problema mío si medio vecindario sabe que me gusta el show, tonto, y para que sepas, la mayoría de esos "trucos", como tú le llamas, son reales.

- Kagome, eres ridícula ¿Cómo no te va a importar que la gente piense que eres una loca gritona adoradora de Criss Angel y que encima creas en esas tontas ilusiones?

- Pues no, no me importa- volvió su cabeza al televisor que se encontraba frente a ella- Y más te vale que no me vuelvas a interrumpir ni hablar mal del machote de Criss porque sino… ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! ¿CÓMO HIZO ESO?

El niño sólo miró raro a su hermana que se acercaba lentamente a la tele con las manos temblorosas a su boca, y prefirió darse la vuelta intentando no tomarla mucho en cuenta.

- Ah, Kagome, se me olvidaba- dijo repentinamente el chico dándose media vuelta y corriendo hacia el sofá donde estaba sentada su hermana- Sango llamó hace un rato y dijo que vendría a casa a hacerte una pequeña visita. Al parecer estaba furiosa porque dijo algo de querer matarte y enviarte al patio de los callados (el cementerio)

- Ah sí sí que bueno, sólo vete a jugar por ahí Sota- dijo Kagome haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que se fuera.

- Querida hermana, después no digas que no te lo advertí- y caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, pero otra vez se dio media vuelta- Por cierto Kagome, si Sango te mata, ¿me vas a dejar tu iPod?

- LÁRGATE ENANO QUE NO ESCUCHO- y tiró un cojín que fue fácilmente esquivado por su hermano que corrió hacia su habitación.

Después de 3 minutos alguien tocó insistentemente el timbre y golpeó bruscamente la puerta.

- ¡Sota abre la puerta!- mas su hermano no salió en ningún momento- ¡¡Que están tocando la puerta, tonto!!- pero nadie salió al encuentro, y su madre y abuelo se encontraban de compras en el centro y además habían llevado sus llaves- Uy y justo en la mejor parte- y con un gran pesar se paró del asiento y abrió la puerta casi arrastrando los pies- ¡Hola Sango! ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- dijo feliz la miko al ver a su amiga en la puerta, pero un horrible escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver a su amiga con un semblante furioso y su respiración agitada.

- Ja, ¿y todavía lo preguntas, AMIGA?- y dio dos pasos adelante, mientras que Kagome los retrocedía- ¡¿Encontrarnos las dos en el centro comercial a "hacer una súper divertida tarde para chicas" cuando en realidad era una cita con el estúpido de Miroku?!

- Ahaaaa eso…- dijo nerviosa la pelinegra mientras volvía al recibidor de espaldas. Hizo una larga pausa- ¿Y cómo te fue?

- TE VOY A MATAR KAGOME- exclamó la castaña saltando hacia su amiga quien se escabulló y llegó al otro lado de la mesa del comedor.

- Sa-sango amiga, creí que sería una buena idea…- dijo Kagome nerviosa mientras rodeaba la mesa sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su amiga quien la miraba fulminante- Sólo les quería dar un empujoncito.

- Y vaya qué empujoncito nos diste Kag, él sólo acabó con una mejilla marcada ¡Y yo con un trasero manoseado!- y corrió para alcanzar a la pelinegra, pero también era rápida y logró llegar al lado opuesto de la mesa.

- Uy Sango, esto es sólo culpa de ustedes porque no quieren darse una estúpida oportunidad para estar juntos- exclamó la miko levemente enojada, y la castaña la miró sorprendida.

Desde que tenían uso de razón Kagome y ella eran las mejores amigas que pudiese haber en el mundo, se contaban todos sus secretos y se metían juntas en problemas, pero también se ayudaban cuando ambas lo necesitaban y siempre hallaban que decir en el momento oportuno, por ello siempre deseaban lo mejor para la otra, y por supuesto, lo que les hiciese feliz, fuera lo que fuera. Kagome siempre había sido una chica muy cariñosa y preocupada hacia los demás, y aunque a veces fuese un poco despistada, en estas cosas siempre era muy observadora, y notó casi al instante la atracción que existía entre su amiga y el pervertido de Miroku, a pesar de que ni ellos mismos supiesen la conexión existente entre ambos, y no dudó en darles un pequeño "empujoncito". Aunque claro, no había medido las consecuencias que traería si todo salía al revés, como ahora…

- ¿De qué oportunidad estás hablando, Kagome? Entre nosotros no existe ninguna atracción para que quieras darnos tu "empujoncito"- dijo la castaña diciendo esta última palabra como una retrasada mental.

- ¿Ves que eres cabeza dura Sango? A leguas se nota que ustedes dos se gustan y simplemente no lo quieren aceptar porque no quieren.

- Ja, no me hagas reír Kagome, Miroku es como gran hemorroide en el trasero y tú quieres que viva con esa molestia toda mi jodida adolescencia.

Kagome la miró incrédula.

- ¿Acaso has tenido hemorroides en el trasero, Sango?

La castaña la miró con la boca abierta, pero luego cerró su puño con furia y persiguió a Kagome alrededor de toda la mesa, pero la pelinegra se dirigió al sofá y comenzó a golpear a su amiga con un cojín, la cual también comenzó a golpearla con otro cojín.

- ¿Y qué si los he tenido pequeña perra? Yo te haré saber lo que es el dolor- y le pegó un cojinazo justo en medio de la cara a la pelinegra.

- Esta vez sí que te pasaste zorr…- pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono dejándola con las manos envolviendo el cojín listo para un golpe- Por qué siempre en los momentos menos oportunos algo me interrumpe- y con estos pensamientos fue a atender el teléfono el cual sonaba insistentemente- Ya voy ya voy, estúpido teléfono- dijo estas dos últimas palabras bajito. Respiró hondo varias veces tratando de calmar su respiración por la batalla dada antes de contestar el teléfono debidamente- Residencia Higurashi.

- Hola Kagome ¿qué tal estás?- dijo una alegre voz masculina conocida para Kagome.

- Hola Hojo, muy bien ¿Y tú?

- Bien también. Llamaba para avisarte que mañana habrá ensayo de la banda y con los chicos queríamos que Sango y tú pudiesen asistir al ensayo ¿qué dices?

- Me parece genial Hojo ¿A qué hora nos juntamos?

- A las 4 en punto en el mismo galpón de siempre, espero que no faltes, Higurashi.

- No lo haré Hojo, gracias por avisar.

- No hay de qué, cuídate mucho. Adiós.

- Adiós- y colgó el auricular tirando el cojín en la cabeza de la castaña, la cual se encontraba sentada descansando.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué te dijo tu pretendiente?- dijo la castaña sobándose la cabeza.

- Que mañana habrá ensayo de la banda y los chicos quieren que nos juntemos con ellos.

- Vaya eso sí que es una sorpresa ¿Para qué querrán que vayamos?

- Ni idea, pero ya que nos juntaremos con ellos…- y las dos chicas se miraron de manera cómplice.

- ¡¡¡Es tarde de chicas!!!- chillaron las dos al mismo tiempo saltando y agarrándose de las manos.

- Espero que esta sí sea una tarde de chicas- dijo Sango mirando seriamente a su amiga.

- Por supuesto que lo será Shangüini, sólo deja ir por mis cosas y ahí nos vamos- y la pelinegra corrió hacia su habitación todo lo que sus piernas le dieron.

- Está bien ¡Pero esta vez yo conduzco!

- Ni lo sueñes pequeña revoltosa, yo conduciré- dijo la pelinegra volviendo al encuentro de su amiga con una chaqueta de jeans encima y un bolso.

- Ahahaa ¿Quién condujo la última vez?- dijo la castaña moviendo las llaves frente a su cara.

- Ush, está bien, pero tú invitas el helado extra con chocolate.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Sango con cara de confusión.

- Andando andando- dijo la pelinegra empujando a su amiga- ¡Sota nos vamos de compras! ¡No hagas travesuras ni te comas el helado de la nevera!

- No cuentes con eso hermana- dijo con una voz lejana su hermano el cual se encontraba encerrado en su habitación.

- ¡Pues entonces no te metas a mi pieza, y le avisas a mi mamá y al abuelo que fui de compras! ¡Adiós!- y cerró con un portazo la puerta de la casa.

--°--°--°--

- Jajajajajajja ¿Te atreviste a tocarle sus…- trataba de hallar la palabra correcta y formó con sus manos unas…- pompas bien formadas?

- Amigo mío, no hables así de Sango. Tú conoces mis… mañas- dijo Miroku con cara de pervertido admirando su mano derecha- Es algo que casi no puedo controlar.

- Vaya maña que tienes jackass- exclamó Koga cambiándole la TV sin encontrar nada interesante- Y sobre todo te atreves a meterte con… ella. La fiera- levantó rápidamente una ceja.

- Es que es… simplemente irresistible, Koga- dijo en tono soñador el ojiazul- ¿Y ya llamaste a Kagome, Hojo?

- Sí Miroku, recién la llamé- se sentó en el sofá de cuero- Y dijo que sí vendría- contestó adelantándose a Koga quien había abierto la boca para hablar.

- Perfecto- dijo con expresión maligna Koga, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los chicos. Y Miroku, quien estaba "aburrido" miró de manera cómplice a Hojo.

- Hey Hojo ¿A que no está buena Kagome?- Koga se quedó quieto con expresión perpleja y miró fulminante a Miroku.

- Pues sí… Higurashi es muy linda- respondió tímidamente el castaño con un leve sonrojo.

- Es cierto, Y SE NOTA QUE TIENE MUCHA ONDA CON INUYASHA- gritó Miroku, dándole un leve codazo al castaño, por dos razones: UNO tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacer enojar a Koga y DOS quería molestar un rato al albino quien estaba callado frente a un ventanal admirando la calle, por lo que se dio vuelta inmediatamente al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Qué conmigo, Miroku?- dijo Inuyasha extrañado.

- Que se nota que Kagome te tiene ganas, Inuyasha- dijo el pelinegro carcajeándose por lo bajo pegándole codazos al castaño.

- ¡Bah!, es IMPOSIBLE que Kagome se fije en un pelafustán como el cara de perro- dijo venenosamente Koga quien todavía seguía cambiándole los canales a la giganteve- Sólo YO soy el único candidato digno del amor de Kagome para tu información.

- Un momento, yo sólo soy amigo de Kagome, por ello no veo nada más como eso a Kagome ¿Quedó claro, lobo sarnoso?

- ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE TONTO?- gritó fulminante el ojiazul parándose del sofá y parándose frente al albino amenazadoramente.

- LOBO SARNOSO ¡¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO?!- gritó Inuyasha acercándose también amenazadoramente a Koga.

- Ok, ok, ok chicos ya es suficiente- intervino Miroku colocándose entre los dos- Ay que me siento especial- dijo en un fingido tono gay al acercarse los dos jóvenes para golpear al otro, pero estaban siendo más fuerte que él, y Koga ya le había pegado una patada fuerte- Ya, ya ¡¡YA!! Se me calman los dos AHORA sino no más TV plasma- Inuyasha y Koga se quedaron quietos mirando asustados al pelinegro.

- ¿No más… plasma?- dijo con un hilillo de voz Koga y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados.

- Sí, no más plasma- dijo Miroku bajando los brazos lentamente al ver que los dos se quedaron finalmente quietos.

- Feh, no me interesa pelear más con esta basura- dijo Inuyasha arrogantemente y fue a buscar su chaqueta- Yo me largo de aquí, Miroku.

- Está bien amigo, recuerda que mañana hay ensayo- dijo Miroku acompañando al susodicho a la puerta de entrada y dejando a Koga parado en un… estado de shock.

- Lo sé Miroku, no faltaré.

El pelinegro se quedó un rato callado y miró al albino que lo miraba extraño.

- Inuyasha… no dejes que Koga te afecte, él tiende a ser muy impulsivo a veces y…

- Así que era eso- dijo Inuyasha restándole importancia al asunto- No te preocupes, ese tipo no me afecta. Sólo dile que todavía vivirá con su TV a plasma- y le hizo un gesto a Miroku para que mirase, quien se comenzó a reír a carcajadas porque todavía estaba parado como un zombie.

- Está bien, yo le diré- y se secó una pequeña lagrimilla de su mejilla.

- Adiós Miroku, nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós amigo.

El albino esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se fue de la casa con destino a su auto. A pesar de haber conocido a Miroku hace un día sentía una extraña sensación de ya haber tratado con él, y la verdad no le molestaba pues era una persona agradable, y aparte de Kagome, él lo había tratado muy bien cuando llegó por primera vez al grupo y ya se sentía parte de él, exceptuando los malos ratos que pasaba con Koga, pero eso no lo afectaba en absoluto. Aunque pensándolo bien, esa misma sensación de ya haber conocido a Miroku le pasó en algún momento con Kagome, Sango y desafortunadamente con Koga también.

- Qué rayos pasa conmigo- se pasó una mano por el pelo con la extrañeza impresa en sus ojos- Creo que juntarme con estos chicos me está afectando- encendió el auto y el estéreo y se fue directo a su casa.

--°--°--°--

Al día siguiente los 6 jóvenes se juntaron en el galpón de ensayos más o menos a la hora acordada. De hecho, el desfase de tiempo fue de…

- ¡45 jodidos minutos! ¡Qué rayos les pasa a todos!- gritó como histérico Miroku moviendo sus manos haciendo énfasis a su molestia.

- ¡Hey motherfucker, tú tienes un micrófono de ventaja! ¡No se vale!- gritó también como histérica Sango subiéndose al escenario- ¡Encima tienes una voz horrible, el grupo no puede tenerte como vocalista!

- ¿Tú crees… que canto muy mal?- preguntó tímidamente el pelinegro chocando sus dedos índices.

- ¡¡SÍÍ!!- exclamaron todos mirando feo al bajista.

- ¿Y qué quieren que le haga? Soy la persona que más pasa de todos ustedes- dijo arrogantemente Miroku tocando acapela su bajo.

- Que yo sepa, ni Inuyasha, ni Kagome, ni yo hemos tenido la oportunidad de cantar- respondió ágilmente la castaña llevándose las manos a las caderas.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres Sango?- preguntó Koga jugando con las baquetas.

- Sugiero que los tres cantemos a ver quién se queda de vocalista en el grupo.

- ¡Te apoyo Sango!- exclamó Kagome levantando su brazo enérgicamente.

- Pues yo no- dijo tajantemente Inuyasha con una clara molestia en su rostro.

- ¿Y por qué no, Inu?- preguntó Kagome mirando al albino quien estaba sentado al lado de ella en el borde del escenario.

- Porque lo mío es la guitarra no el canto Kag.

- ¡Ah no! Los TRES vamos a audicionar, así que Inuyasha, tú vas primero- dijo Sango agarrando de una mano al guitarrista y lo llevó al centro del escenario.

- ¡¿Qué?! Ni loco voy a cantar, Sango, y no lo haré- exclamó cruzándose de brazos en una pose varonil.

Koga comenzó a reírse discretamente, pero conforme pasaban los segundos su risa se hizo más estruendosa, haciendo que todos se giraran a verlo con cara de "¿Qué pedo?"

- No me digas que el "gran" Inuyasha no se atreve a cantar frente a 5 personas. Qué patético.

- Feh, y por qué mejor no cantas tú sarnoso- dijo Inuyasha pasándole el micrófono a Koga.

- Porque yo ya canté al igual que Hojo, y de verdad apestamos en eso del tema del canto, pero por lo menos nos arriesgamos a cantar, idiota.

- Para tu información nadie, repito, NADIE me dice cobarde, estúpido. Y sí, voy a cantar- dijo colocando el micrófono en el pedestal por lo que todos se emocionaron y comentaron discretamente entre ellos- ¿Y qué quieren que cante?

- Pues… no tiene que ser algo muy pesado- dijo de manera pensativa Sango- Tiene que ser…

- Algo más bien romanticón- acotó Kagome de manera sencilla.

Inuyasha levantó la ceja extrañado y la miró un tanto raro.

- ¿Tiene que ser necesariamente algo romántico, Kag?

- Claro, así sabremos realmente cómo cantas- dijo Kagome sonriendo ampliamente hasta que sus ojos se hicieron chiquitos.

- Pf, está bien- dijo Inuyasha resignado- Pero no me hagas cantar algo de Axel porque eso sí que no lo haré.

- Jaja no, cómo crees- dijo Kagome riéndose divertida y tomó una posición para pensar- Qué tal la canción I want to know what love is ¿Te la sabes?

- Creo que sí- respondió Inuyasha un tanto pensativo- Al menos me sé la primera parte- y se posicionó para cantar recordando la canción.

- Jaja pobre tonto, hará el ridículo- dijo maliciosamente Koga a Miroku que estaban algo apartados del resto.

- Quién sabe, tal vez hasta cante bien- dijo con un toque de esperanza Miroku.

Koga movió su cara viéndolo de frente.

- ¿Crees que este pobre diablo cante bien? Ni lo sueñes, Miroku- exclamó Koga volviendo a ver al frente.

- Lo que tú digas Koga. Lo que tú digas.

En el escenario Inuyasha se aclaraba la garganta para poder cantar, las chicas habían colocado unas sillas al frente del escenario, donde debería estar el público; Hojo ayudaba a Inuyasha con la melodía en el teclado; Y Koga y Miroku se acercaron un poco más al escenario para poder escuchar bien.

La melodía comenzó a sonar suavemente, tal como la misma canción. Inuyasha se le veía un poco nervioso pues según él eso de cantar no era realmente lo suyo.

- _**I gotta take a little time**_- pasó saliva dificultosamente- _**A little time to think things over. I better read between the lines, incase I need it when I´m older. **__**Ohhhh…**_- todos en el grupo miraban expectantes a Inuyasha, quien a pesar de haber cantado poco, cantaba muy bien, pero sobre todo Kagome quien no paraba de ver a Inuyasha ni un solo segundo, estaba encantada con su voz… y la música-_** This mountain I must climb feels like the world upon my shoulders, through the clouds I see love shine, It keeps me warm as life grows colder**_. _**In my life there´s been heartache and pain, I don´t know if I can face it again. **__**Can´t stop now, I´ve travelled so far to change this lonely life- **_se sorprendió a sí mismo cantando la historia de su vida, pero no supo por qué en ese momento miró intensamente a Kagome quien lo veía con sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillando como nunca. Ese brillo lo había visto en ella…- _**I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me. I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me...**_

Koga estaba furioso viendo como Inuyasha miraba a Kagome mientras cantaba, no podía ser que además de que cantara bien, le dedicara esa canción a Kagome, a SU Kagome, eso no lo iba a permitir…

- Ya es suficiente ¿no?- gritó Koga haciendo que Hojo parara con la melodía e Inuyasha dejara de cantar.

- Creo que esta canción fue más que suficiente para todos ¿Verdad chicos?- dijo Miroku con buen semblante mirando a los del grupo.

- Es cierto, Inuyasha es muy buen cantante- dijo sorprendida Sango sin creerlo.

Kagome no podía articular palabra alguna, se sentía con las mejillas sonrojadas y su vista estaba clavada en Inuyasha, quien al parecer también estaba sorprendido consigo mismo y con lo que había hecho, y tampoco paraba de mirar a Kagome, pero un fuerte remesón hizo despertar a la chica asustándola.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre Sango?

- Kagome hace mil años que estoy llamándote- dijo con voz de reproche Sango mirándola fijamente- Con los chicos queremos saber tu opinión.

- M-mi ¿opinión?

- Sí Kagome, tu opinión de cómo cantó Inuyasha.

La pelinegra no sabía qué decir, su voz no parecía querer salirle y miró de reojo a Inuyasha quien todavía estaba parado en el escenario esperando su respuesta como todo el resto grupo.

- Yo…- estaba nerviosa, MUY nerviosa, no sabía realmente por qué el canto de Inuyasha la había estremecido de aquella manera, sus manos todavía estaban temblando, pero trató de parecer que se encontraba totalmente normal- Inuyasha cantó bien, y… Creo que podría ser el vocalista de la banda.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica no esperándose una respuesta tan tajante como la de que fuese el siguiente vocalista de la banda, por lo que Koga no dudó ni un momento y quiso protestar.

- Pero yo pienso…

- Que Higurashi tiene razón- dijo Hojo desde el escenario sorprendiendo a más de uno, sobretodo a Koga quien fue interrumpido- Creo que Miroku murió como vocalista ¿Eh, chicos?

- Jajajaja sí Hojo, creo que es unánime la decisión- dijo Sango levantándose del asiento y mirando a los chicos- Inuyasha es el vocalista de la banda.

Todos afirmaron suavemente con sus cabezas.

- ¿QUÉ?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y Koga con los ojos como platos.

- Yo no puedo ser vocalista de la banda- protestó Inuyasha con el micrófono.

- Claro que sí, y lo serás SÍ o SÍ ¿Me entendiste?- exclamó Sango con voz chillona saliéndole llamas de los ojos por lo que Inuyasha y Koga decidieron quedarse callados.

- Entonces ya no es necesario que cantemos Sango- dijo Kagome mirándola desde su asiento.

- Nop Kagona, porque Inuyasha es una de las voces principales, la voz masculina, y Miroku es la voz auxiliar, masculina- dijo Sango cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome mostró un rostro de confusión y ni se inmutó ante el sobrenombre de su amiga, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato ya que ella también la trataba de manera similar.

- ¿Y?

- Y…… que falta la voz principal "femenina", todo grupo necesita una, aunque sea de coro. ¡Duh!- dijo Sango como lo más obvio del mundo- Ahora la siguiente persona que tiene que cantar es…- dijo dándose vuelta para mirar a Kagome.

- ¡Sango!- dijo repentinamente Miroku empujando a Sango hacia el escenario.

- ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres para mandarme a cantar Miroku?! ¡¡La que tenía que cantar era Kagome!!

- Pues como fundador de la banda digo que eres tú la que tiene cantar ahora.

- Eso no es excusa para hacerme cantar idiota.

- O claro que sí Sanguito...- dijo Miroku pasándole el micrófono a la castaña.

- Nadie me dice qué hacer ¡Y tú no eres la excepción Miroku…!

Y así siguieron discutiendo acerca de quien cantaría primero, por lo que Inuyasha se bajó del escenario y vio a Kagome quien lo miraba fijamente, pero bajó la cabeza avergonzada al verse descubierta. Dudó un momento si sentarse al lado de ella o no, pero finalmente decidió por sentarse con ella, aunque también se encontraba confundido acerca de lo recién pasado, y ella seguía con la cabeza gacha mirándose los zapatos. Se quedaron en silencio sin nada que decirse, sólo el fondo de Sango gritando y Miroku persuadiéndola para cantar.

- Oye…- dijo tímidamente Kagome a Inuyasha.

- ¿Sí?- dijo algo nervioso el albino, aunque claro, era tan orgulloso que frente a los demás escondía sus sentimientos.

- De verdad cantaste muy bien- dijo dulcemente la miko mirando a Inuyasha quien estaba pasmado ante tal declaración de la pelinegra, pero luego relajó su rostro esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias Kagome- dijo simplemente dando paso al silencio entre los dos nuevamente por unos momentos- Kag, yo…

- Ok ok, ahora Sango cantará, así que silencio- gritó Miroku bajándose del escenario colocándose en la primera fila de asientos.

Sango le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hojo y él afirmó tocando la lenta melodía hábilmente en el teclado. Sango se movió en el lugar y cerró sus ojos.

- _**I**_ _**miss you, miss you so bad. I don't forget you, oh it's so sad. I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly**_- abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a Miroku quien también la miraba expectante- _**The day you slipped away was the day i found it won't be the same ooooh... Nah nah la la la nah nah- **_Sango experimentó un tipo de emoción extraña y sacó el micrófono del pedestal y comenzó a expresar con sus manos lo que sentía- I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand. I wish that Icould see you again I know that I can't. Ooooh... I hope you can hear me…

- Ok, stop it now. Creo que fue suficiente-dijo ahora Kagome divertida viendo que Sango estaba arrodillada en el suelo con el puño cerrado, sus ojos cerrados y el micrófono pegado a la boca.

- ¡Hey! Me cortaste la inspiración pequeña perr…

- Ejem, creo que mi linda Sango cantó como un ángel- saltó Miroku haciendo sonrojar levemente a Sango.

- ¿Cómo que TU linda Sango? YO NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE- chilló la castaña haciendo un sonido sordo con los parlantes tapándose todos los chicos sus finos oídos.

- Creo que me quedé sordo- dijo Koga metiéndose el dedo en la oreja y moviéndolo dentro de este para destaparlo.

- Ahora es el turno de Kagome para cantar- dijo Hojo tocando el teclado.

- Ve Kag- dijo Inuyasha dándole ánimos a la pelinegra quien se veía un poco nerviosa, pero luego su semblante se relajó y se mostró seguro.

- Sí- dijo decididamente a Inuyasha y caminó hacia el escenario a conversar con Hojo para ponerse de acuerdo en la canción.

- Kagome canta bien- dijo Sango sentándose al lado del albino.

- Es verdad, una vez en las regaderas del colegio cantó igual a Britney Spears. De verdad quedé impactado- dijo Miroku, sentándose al otro lado del albino, como gran cosa, siendo que estaba AL LADO DE LA MEJOR AMIGA DE KAGOME.

- ¡¿Y QUÉ CARAJO HACÍAS EN LAS REGADERAS DE MUJERES MIROKU?!- explotó la castaña mirándolo con furia y fuego ardiendo.

El ojiazul quedó de una pieza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Había olvidado que Sango era mujer, y esas cosas se contaban sólo entre los "machos", pues las mujeres eran algo sensibles en esos temas… Ok eran MUY sensibles en esos temas, y Sango era una fiera descontrolada mata-machos.

- Jeje, no es lo que tú crees, Sango ¿Dije regaderas? La verdad quise decir recámaras. Sí, recámaras.

- Miroku, en los colegios no hay recámaras ¿QUÉ ME VES CARA DE IMBÉCIL ACASO?- gritó Sango lista para dar un golpe.

- Chicos, recuerden que yo estoy aquí- dijo Inuyasha con una gotita corriendo por su cabeza. Iba a presenciar un asesinato seguro, y estaba en medio de todo el meollo siendo totalmente inocente.

- Kagome está lista- dijo Koga llamando la atención de todo el mundo, por lo que Miroku se salvó de ser rebanado e Inuyasha… de ser puré.

El castaño empezó con la lenta melodía, la cual era muy suave y armoniosa, dándole paso a Kagome quien estaba con las manos juntas en medio del escenario.

- Close _**your eyes, give me your hand, darling. Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming? Is this burning an eternal flame?**_- abrió los ojos sonriendo al público viéndose más hermosa- _**I believe it's meant to be, darling. I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me. Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming? Or is this burning an eternal flame?**_- repentinamente miró a Inuyasha y sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal esbozando una sonrisa más sonrisa- _**Say my name, sun shines through the rain a whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain. **__**I don't want to lose this feeling. Ooohh...**_- todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el dote que tenía Kagome, es decir, sabían que Kagome cantaba bien, pero nunca que tuviera ese… algo especial que los cautivara de esa manera. E Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás, estaba encantado con Kagome y su canto tan hermoso. Kagome lo miraba tan dulcemente, no le quitaba los ojos de encima "Esos ojos chocolates" Su corazón se recogió de una extraña manera. Recuerdos le venían a la memoria, pero vagamente los podía ver "¿Qué me está pasando?"- _**Say my name, sun shines through the rain a whole life so ¡LO…!**_- pero la pelinegra se calló inmediatamente cortando la melodiosa canción, avergonzada a más no dar. Repentinamente un gallito horrendo salió de su garganta no pudiendo terminar el trozo- "Rayos, esto sólo me pasa por mirar a Inuyasha".

Los chicos se quedaron callados y Hojo terminó el karaoke con el sonido de disco rayado. Nadie decía nada, y Kagome comenzaba a tener pánico, sentía sus mejillas arder y estaba parada en medio del escenario sin saber dónde meterse. Pero una vaga risa tímida se dejó escuchar en el ambiente dándole paso a la oleada de risas por parte de todos, incluso un poco de Kagome quien bajó avergonzada del escenario no pudiendo aguantar más la presión.

- Amiga, lo hiciste muy b… bi…- dijo Sango estallando en risas agarrándose su estómago que ya empezaba a dolerle.

- Chicos, chicos, creo- rió un poco Miroku, pero luego dio paso a la seriedad- Creo que debemos ensayar, ya cada uno sabe lo que debe hacer- y todos a duras penas se paraban de sus asientos para dirigirse al escenario.

La banda ensayó alrededor de una hora las canciones, poniéndose de acuerdo en ciertos detalles para mejorar las entradas y tonos. A pesar de ser el primer ensayo, les estaba yendo de las mil maravillas, claro que los conflictos entre Koga e Inuyasha no daban tregua a ninguno de los jóvenes, y peleaban por simples detalles diciendo "Idiota, tu entrada la hiciste un segundo después de lo que correspondía" o "Tu ritmo no va con los del resto, eres un imbécil" por lo que Miroku, por sanidad mental, hizo que se dieran un pequeño descanso, cosa que todos agradecieron.

Pero cierta pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el borde del escenario balanceando los pies como lo más divertido del planeta. Todavía estaba avergonzada por lo ocurrido con la canción y pensaba lo tonta que se debió haber visto, y mil pensamientos más.

- Sólo yo me emociono tratando de hacerme la chica genial. Ahora viste las consecuencias- suspiró resignadamente agachando la cabeza- Creo que lo tuyo no es el canto Kagome.

- Kagome- dijo Inuyasha despertando a la susodicha de su mar de pensamientos y mirando hacia donde había provenido su nombre - Pienso que lo hiciste bien- todavía estaba con su guitarra puesta y practicaba unos cuantos acordes mirando a Kagome hacia el borde del escenario.

Kagome sonrió a medias y una esperanza se reflejó en rostro.

"Después de todo no fue tan malo"

- ¿Tú crees?

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa, pero luego su rostro se distorsionó, riéndose en la cara de Kagome.

- La verdad es que eres mala cantando, si no hubiera sido por Hojo que mantuvo el sonido del teclado más alto, hubiera sido un desastre.

Kagome lo miró avergonzada e indignada. Se sonrojó furiosamente y frunció el ceño en señal de molestia.

- ¡¿Y quién te crees tú para criticar como canto, tonto?!- alzó levemente la voz la pelinegra llamando la atención del resto del grupo, quienes miraron curiosos la escena- Y si tanto te gusta cantar, pues vete al show de don Francisco a audicionar para ser famoso- se quedó callada sin saber que ofensa decirle- IDIOTA- y se bajó del escenario con rumbo a la salida de la bodega.

- ¡Kag! ¡Kag!- el ojidorado dejó de tocar su guitarra, se la quitó y corrió tras Kagome quien ya se acercaba a la puerta- Oh vamos, sólo era una broma, no era para que te enojaras- dijo alcanzándola tomando su brazo derecho.

- Pues fíjate que sí me enojo- miró su brazo y trató de zafarse, mas no podía- Suéltame Inuyasha.

- No me digas que es porque te dije que cantabas mal, Kag- dijo burlonamente el ojidorado.

Kagome lo miró fijamente y esbozó una malvada sonrisa.

- Pues ya veremos si luego dices esas mismas palabras Taisho.

--°--°--°--

- No lo sé, pero no me gusta cuando anda así, y menos con Sango. Eso sólo quiere decir…- dijo con un poco de miedo el ojiazul.

- Que traman algo, y debe ser grande- dijo el tecladista sumándose a la conversación.

- Jajajaja cara de perro, eso te pasa por retar a Kagome. Y no te esperes algo que no te sorprenda- dijo Koga mirándolo fijamente, claro, con la burla impresa en sus ojos.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo ante tales declaraciones, ¿de qué sería capaz Kagome Higurashi? Desde hace una semana que esas dos arpías evitaban a los chicos diciéndoles mil y una excusas para no juntarse con ellos ni ir a sus ensayos.

"Feh no tengo por qué asustarme ¿Qué pueden hacer dos adolescentes locas en venganza por un pequeño comentario?

- (O.O) _Ok pueden hacer cualquier cosa_- pero revolvió su cabeza quitando ese pensamiento de su cabeza- Feh, no les tengo miedo ¿Qué podrían hacer?- dijo "despreocupadamente" echándose en el mullido sofá cubriéndose su cara con su gorra.

- La pregunta es ¿Qué no son capaces de hacer?- dijo Miroku sobándose su nuca un poco preocupado- Sea lo que sea estaremos contigo amigo.

- Hey cállense, un móvil está sonando- dijo repentinamente el castaño alcanzando el móvil de Miroku que estaba desprendiendo luces por todas partes- Aló… sí… Hola tío… (OO?) ¡¿Qué?!- todos los chicos se preocuparon y lo miraron expectantes- Entiendo, pero…… está bien. Adiós- dijo resignadamente el castaño cortando la comunicación.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Hojo?- preguntó Miroku con un poco de preocupación.

- Mañana no podremos ensayar porque hay un show ya programado y no puede postergarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un show?- dijo extrañado Koga- ¿Pero qué ese galpón no es exclusivamente para nosotros, Miroku?- dijo el ojiazul un poco molesto.

- Y lo es, pero también se ocupa para exhibir shows de cualquier clase. Esos tratos mi tío no los puede pasar por alto, gana buen dinero- dijo Miroku haciendo el signo de dinero con sus dedos- Además no cualquier show se da en el galpón, debe ser algo realmente bueno.

- Pero qué curiosidad me da, Miroku- dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente.

- ¿Y no hay posibilidad de que podamos ver el show?- preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

- Claro, ese galpón prácticamente es mío, así que podremos colarnos con facilidad.

- _Excelente_- pensó un chico maliciosamente- _Se llevarán una gran sorpresa, qué ilusos_.

--°--°--°--

- Ok, ya tenemos todo listo ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

- Por supuesto, esos tontos se llevarán una sorpresa del porte del trasero de Jack Black- dijo traviesamente admirando su plan.

- Entonces descansemos que mañana será un largo día- dijo acomodándose a los pies de la mullida cama.

- Sí, será un día que no olvidarán por mucho tiempo… Inuyasha- y sonrió malignamente destellando satisfacción en sus ojos chocolates.

…**CønNtìínÜåRã O!...**

Ola ola!! Ja ja ja, la historia se va poniendo más interesante, y no saben lo que tengo esperado para después D PERO PERO PERO… (todo tiene un pero xD) deben dejarme al menos 5 reviews para que sepan como sigue la historia

Un besito grande para todos uds, y ojalá les haya gustado el cap ;)

NO OLVIDES DEJAR REVIEW!!! Me hacen inmensamente felish P xD No , en serio, me desnutriré si no tengo reviews x'D

**×÷·.·´¯·)»ßBbÿ¥€ ßBbÿ¥€«(·´¯·.·÷×**

En el próximo capítulo:

- ¿Quién dará este show?- se preguntó el pelinegro mirando a su alrededor.

- No lo sé, pero vino mucha gente. De verdad debe ser algo bueno- dijo Koga mirando a todas las chicas que pasaban a los alrededores, y les guiñaba un ojo coquetamente.

- Oigan ¿Y dónde está Hojo?- preguntó Inuyasha, casi gritando por todo el alboroto que había, percatándose recién de de la ausencia del castaño.

- Es cierto- dijo Miroku sorprendido mirando hacia todas partes- Hey chicos, parece que ya va a empezar- dijo codeando al albino que miraba expectante al escenario, sin embargo el animador del espectáculo lo sorprendió- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡¡Sean todos bienvenidos al show preparado para el día de hoy, chicos y chicas!!- dijo jovialmente el castaño Hojo en el escenario sorprendiendo a todo su grupo de amigos. El público estaba eufórico y gritaba como loco- Hoy tenemos una presentación destinada especialmente al chico que acaba de integrarse a la banda Fother Mocker, nuestra banda chicos- dijo guiñándoles un ojo a su grupo, quienes todavía estaban boquiabiertos- Denle un aplauso a ¡Inuyasha!- exclamó apuntando al albino, y una luz blanca alumbró al susodicho. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a aplaudir fervorosamente mientras lo miraba de manera curiosa- ¡Qué no se hable más! ¡QUÉ EMPIECE LA FIESTA!

El público volvió a gritar eufórico y el escenario se oscureció completamente. El humo hizo su aparición como una especie de neblina y una melodía se comenzó a escuchar por todo el galpón. El show acababa de comenzar…


	7. El show

**¿Será el tiempo un impedimento?**

Capítulo 7: El show.

_- ¡¡Yo hago lo que se me antoja!!_

_- ¡¡Y yo te ordeno lo que se me antoja!!_

_- ¡¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a ordenarme lo que hago y no hago, tonto!!_

_- ¡¡Y tú no tienes ningún derecho a gritar como una gata en celo!! Sin ofender Kirara._

_- Uyyyy. DÉJAME PASAR IMBÉCIL._

_- ¡¡Tú no te mueves de aquí Kagome!!_

_- Hey hey, desde la cabaña se sienten los gritos. Por qué mejor no tratamos de relajarnos y conversamos como gente civilizada - dijo un joven vestido de monje con una gotita corriéndole lentamente por la nuca, y se colocó al medio de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban debatiendo. _

_- Lo siento monje, pero es que con él no se puede entablar una conversación inteligente. ¡Exaspera a cualquiera!_

_- ¡Feh! Lo que pasa Miroku es que esta "tonta" se quiere largar a su época como si nada, y el rastro de Naraku lo tenemos bajo nuestras narices. ¡Kagome, por la mierda tienes que quedarte!- gritó exasperado el hanyou dirigiéndose a la pelinegra de nuevo que lo miraba furiosa._

_- Pero si hemos seguido por 2 largas semanas el supuesto "rastro de Naraku" y no hemos encontrada NADA. Además todos estamos cansados, mira al pobre Shippo, está agotadísimo, y Sango todavía está recuperándose de su herida. __Tengo__ que ir a mi época a traer medicinas para todos y proveernos de comida, encima tengo que ponerme al día con las materias y los exámenes. ¡Tienes que ser razonable, por favor!- ¡ja! Definitivamente él no podía decir que no, sino se sentiría como el mayor cerdo de puerquilandia, además a ella casi nadie le decía que no. Sip, era mujer ¿qué esperaban?_

_El hanyou de verdad se lo estaba pensando, y eso le iba a hacer mal, porque cualquier persona que piensa después está irritada, sobretodo él. Su rostro se puso más serio de lo que estaba y se cruzó de brazos._

_- No- respondió tajante el hanyou mirándola a los ojos con el ceño fruncido._

_- ¿Qué? Creo que no escuché bien ¿Dijiste que no, Inuyasha?- preguntó incrédula la pelinegra con las manos en su cintura._

_- Feh ¿Ahora estás sorda? Dije que no Kagome, cada vez que te digo que sí prometes y prometes que vas a volver en los estúpidos "3 días"- enfatizó el albino haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos- y vuelves después de una semana. No Kagome, definitivamente no. _

_Strike uno._

_- Pero es que esta vez de verdad es urgente Inu, además no me vas a negar que siempre que me demoro les traigo cosas deliciosas. Incluso te cocino tus platillos favoritos- dijo ágilmente la pelinegra._

_- ¿Y quién te las pide, Kagome? Después YO tengo que acarrear mi propia comida desde tu época, e incluso tengo que ir a tu época a rogarte que me cocines lo que quiero. Digo, lo mínimo por ser tan impuntual ¿no?_

_Strike dos._

_- "Rayos, se me están terminando mis argumentos"- pensó aterrada la pelinegra, sin embargo…- Está bien Inuyasha, me quedaré en esta época, extrañando mi familia, mis amigas, el colegio incluso, todo sea por seguir la pista de Naraku quien no se ha aparecido desde hace 3 semanas- e hizo un pequeño puchero y unió sus manos en su pecho. Estaba utilizando sicología inversa. _

"_Ahora sí tendrá que dejarme ir"._

_- Que bueno que hayas optado por quedarte. Ni siquiera el idiota más idiota del mundo es tan impuntual para sus cosas como lo eres tú, Kagome. Eso demuestra que estás madurando, aunque ya era hora de que lo hicieras, ya me estaba preocupando en serio._

_Strike tres. _

_La miko cerró sus ojos y sus puños comenzaron a temblar a sus costados._

_- Inuyasha me estoy enojando en serio. Déjame pasar por las buenas o atente a las consecuencias._

_- Feh ¿Qué me va a hacer una humana tan débil como tú, Kagome?- dijo sardónicamente el albino riéndose de su comentario. Claro que sabía que Kagome no era como cualquier humana, pero es que simplemente le gustaba hacer enojar a la chica- ¿Acaso vas a gritarme uno de tus "abajo" tan famosos?- y se rió carcajadas por unos instantes, pero un horrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir el aura de Kagome tornarse un rojo furioso- Ka… Kagome…_

_La chica lo miró con una sonrisa malévola asomándose a sus labios, sus ojos chocolates le gritaban sin piedad un "Te lo dije" y le lanzaban rayos a sus ojos. El monje, que se mantuvo al margen de toda la conversación, se hizo a un lado asustado y miró con terror a la pareja._

_- Inuyasha…- su voz estaba horriblemente dulce. El hanyou negó con su cabeza y corrió a taparle la boca, pero…- ¡¡ABAJO!!- un sonoro golpe se escuchó en el silencioso bosque provocando el aleteo de las aves- ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡ABAJO!! ¡¡¡ABAJOOOOOOOO!!- gritó la pelinegra asomándose furiosa hacia el cráter que se había formado en el suelo- ¡¡Te lo advertí tonto, y no me quisiste escuchar!!_

_- Ka-Kago… ¡me!- gimió el albino levantando una mano temblorosa por encima del hoyo._

_- ¡¡ABAJO!! - y el hanyou volvió a pronunciar un quejido de dolor- Eso te pasa por provocarme Inuyasha, y no te atrevas a seguirme porque te irá peor- y enojada le tiró un poco de tierra con su zapato sobre sus ropas- Monje Miroku, encárguese de que no haga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse después._

_- S-sí señorita, vaya sin cuidado._

_- Gracias- pronunció secamente y a paso raudo se dirigió al pozo devora-huesos._

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!! - exclamó Inuyasha sentándose automáticamente de su mullida cama. Su frente se encontraba sudada y su boca le temblaba ligeramente- Esa Kagome… ¿qué mierda?- giró su cabeza hacia su velador y de su reloj se distinguían las 3:47 de un color rojo brillante- Me cagaste el horario de sueño pequeña, pero…- la frustración que lo estaba carcomiendo fue reemplazada por la extrañeza- ¿Qué hacía ella en mis sueños?- cerró sus ámbares ojos y trató de recordar su sueño, pero por más que quería, no podía. Qué joda, cuando recién se había despertado creyó recordar lo que trataba su sueño, pero ahora era como si lo hubiera olvidado. Sólo recordaba siluetas, y a Kagome…- Esto me pasa por ver tanta televisión, me mata las neuronas de porquería- y optó finalmente por recostarse otra vez en su cama y tratar de caer en la inconsciencia, cosa que no le llevó mucho tiempo.

ººº

- Heeeeeeeeyy masooooho ¡¿qué pasa, viejo?!- exclamó un chico pelinegro y ojos azules como el profundo mar estirando los brazos.

- ¿Miroku? No mames, estás viendo mucho Goofy- el albino roló sus ojos y dejó pasar a su amigo al interior de la casa.

- ¡Hey! Esos dibujos animados son geniales, pero no tanto como los mensajes subliminales en el Rey León y La Sirenita. ¡Dios! Sí que está buena la sirenita- murmuró para sí el ojiazul con tono "soñador".

- Maldito enfermo ¿por eso te convertiste en lo que eres ahora?- preguntó divertido el chico caminando hacia su habitación.

- Algo así, creo que inconscientemente esos dibujos influyeron en mi retorcida manera de ver las cosas, amigo.

- Ja, ya lo creo- respondió tirándose al sofá de su espaciosa habitación, mientras veía a Miroku entrar a la computadora sin permiso- ¿Y a qué se debe tu grata visita, Miroku?

- Pues aparte de meterte pornografía en el ordenador- respondió divertido el pelinegro sonriendo lujuriosamente- Te vengo a buscar para que vayamos al show de hoy día. En un par de horas nos encontraremos con los demás afuera del galpón.

- ¡¿Qué?! Tú piensas que voy a ir a ese estúpido show de quizás qué cosa. No lo pienses Miro, no iré- respondió el chico bajándose la gorra hasta cubrirle todo su rostro.

- Oh, vamos viejo gruñón, no tienes nada que perder, de hecho, la entrada será gratis para nosotros.

- Pero es que quizás qué cochinada será el show.

- Me ofendes amigo- exclamó Miroku con fingido tono dramático, cosa que provocó que el albino rolara sus ojos bajo su gorra- Ya te dije que en el galpón no se presenta cualquier cosa y va sólo gente importante socialmente.

- No me refería a eso Miroku, me refiero a que puede haber un show parecido a lo que estás metiendo en mi ordenador. ¡Por la mierda Miroku, apaga el jodido sonido! Además… ¿a mí qué me importa que vaya gente popular?

- Pf, ahora dime que te da igual la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha, porque es un HECHO que ella estará ahí con la bella de Sango- se paró de la silla del computador y se hincó al lado de Inuyasha mirado hacia la nada estirando un brazo de manera soñadora- Piénsalo: música de la más cool sonando por todo el galpón, rodeado de hermosas chicas que te tienen más ganas que a Orlando Bloom, y a Kagome bailando en la oscuridad sólo contigo- exhaló el pelinegro las dos últimas palabras en el oído del albino.

- Demonios Miroku, qué marica puedes ser a veces- exclamó el chico levantándose rápidamente del sofá levemente azorado- Och, está bien, iré, pero sólo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

- Así me gusta amigo- exclamó el ojiazul dándole unas palmadas en su espalda- Ahora comamos algo que estoy muero de hambre, yo invito.

- Que conste que tú pagas- advirtió el albino divertido mientras se ponía una chaqueta encima, y un poco de colonia.

- Pero tú pones la bencina, y quiero el tanque lleno, perrín- dijo el ojiazul dándole una pequeña cachetada a su amigo- ¡El último invita los cigarros!

- ¡¡PERRA!!- gritó el ambarino corriendo para tratar de llegar a la entrada de la casa, pero antes de que el pelinegro llegara a ésta, el albino se tiró en la espalda de él, y oficialmente los dos habían llegado al mismo tiempo a la entrada- Qué joda, alguna chica nos pagará alguna cajetilla- dijo el chico bajándose de la espalda de su amigo.

- Me gusta como piensas, Inuyasha- y se sentó en el auto encendiéndolo y poniéndolo en reversa- Por eso eres mi amigo.

Inuyasha roló sus ojos.

- Lo que sea- dijo despreocupadamente y encendió la radio a todo volumen.

- ¡Aquí vamos chicas, hay Miroku para todas!

Inuyasha aunque mostraba un semblante serio, internamente se reía de las estupideces que decía Miroku a veces.

"En realidad, todo el grupo dice muchas estupideces, y es verdaderamente extraño que con ellos haya sido tan abierto. Es decir, ni tanto, pero realmente me siento cómodo entre ellos"

El albino giró su cabeza al sentir una masa de aire frío chocarle por un costado de la cara, y sacudió levemente la cabeza con el rostro desfigurado al ver a su amigo con toda la cabeza afuera y chiflando escandalosamente, viéndole los senos a una rubia que se había levantado su polera del auto descapotable vecino.

- ¡Miroku, mete la jodida cabeza si no quieres perderla en el camino!

- HEY POLLITA RUSIA, VE AL ANTRO DIRTY DANCIN' A LAS 10 DE LA NOCHE CON TODO TU GRUPO DE AMIGAS ¡¡TE ESPERO, MI AMOR!!- y fue jalado bruscamente al interior del vehículo, y su vidrio se cerró automáticamente, aunque eso no le importó, pues igualmente saludaba enérgicamente al grupo de chicas que le tiraba besos y le devolvían el saludo coquetamente.

- Ok, acepto que te atraigan ese grupo de chicas con pinta de putas, pero no soportaría que te cortaran la cabeza y mancharan mi auto con tu sangre con SIDA. ¿M e estás escuchando Miroku?

- Si ahora estoy en el cielo, en la noche estaré en el paraíso, amigo…

- (U.Ú) Jódete, Miroku.

ººº

- Está bien, grupo. Esta noche será de nosotros sin duda. Mi tío sólo me adelantó que hoy será una noche de muchas sorpresas- dijo sonriendo Miroku a su grupo de amigos, quienes se encontraban afuera del galpón al lado de una larguísima fila de personas que esperaban impacientemente por entrar al dichoso antro. Era de noche, y sólo podían distinguirse sus caras por las ampolletas que se encontraban afuera de la entrada del antro, y los cigarros encendidos. Estaba vestido con una camisa azul oscura de tela fina, blue jeans y zapatillas de vestir oscuras.

- Y ya lo creo, hoy hay mucho de donde escoger perro- dijo Koga que estaba vestido con una polera de Slipknot, blue jeans y diversos accesorios propios de un roquero, viendo a las chicas que esperaban en la fila.

- A todo esto Miroku ¿sabes quién es en el cartel? Creo que la gente viene a ver eso- dijo suspicazmente el albino que vestía una polera sin mangas negra, pantalones medio aguados de jeans claro, sus convers, y sus infaltables muñequeras.

- No tengo ni la más puta idea Inu- dijo Miroku negando con la cabeza mientras observaba el cartel tan misterioso, con un cigarro en la mano.

- Ya ¿y cuándo se supone que vamos a entrar, chicos?- preguntó Hojo mientras se desordenaba el cabello que tenía en su nuca. Vestía con una polera verde, bermudas de jeans y zapatillas de skater con colores a juego de la polera.

- Tranquilo perrín, el antro nunca abre a las 10 en punto, además nosotros somos personas VIP, entraremos de los primeros.

- A propósito, ¿Kagome iba a venir cierto?- preguntó Koga metiéndose el cigarrillo en la boca.

- Si va a venir. En la tarde me lo confirmó con un mensaje de texto, vendrá con Sango, obvio- dijo sonriendo el castaño con despreocupación.

- ¿No te dijo la hora?- dijo serio Inuyasha fumando lo último del cigarro para después botarlo y pisarlo.

- Nop, pero con lo fiesteras que son ese parcito de seguro deben estar por llegar- dijo Hojo.

El albino lo miró con el ceño medio fruncido. Al momento de decirle eso, Hojo lo miró extraño, como… con burla o algo así.

"¿Qué estará escondiendo?"

- Ya chicos, es la hora. Los guardias ya salieron, así que mejor entremos.

- Qué bien. Ya era hora- exclamó Koga con un poco de impaciencia.

El grupo de chicos se acercó a las puertas del galpón, ahora convertido en antro, ganándose unos cuantos chiflidos de las chicas que los miraban de arriba a abajo. Koga y Miroku las saludaban y les sonreían seductoramente, ganándose unos piropos más por parte de las chicas, Hojo no por ser más tranquilo quedaba afuera de los halagos de las chicas, y él, "por no dejarlas mal", de todos modos les sonreía aunque no tan descaradamente como sus dos amigos, e Inuyasha, aún siendo el chico nuevo, igualmente se llevó sus buenos chiflidos, e incluso más que sus otros amigos, sin embargo, él se mantuvo serio y trató de no hacerles mucho caso.

El ambiente dentro estaba totalmente ambientado a como son los antros, las luces eran bajas y agradables, la música retumbaba en las paredes, y tenía diversos tipos de adornos acorde a las fiestas. Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta, pero aquel galpón tenía un segundo piso, aunque ocupaba sólo la mitad del espacio, el cual era para ver la pista de baile del primer piso, estaba adornado con diversas mesas, y ambientado para conversar y estar en un ambiente más bien personal.

- De lujo Miroku, tu tío es genial- dijo Koga entusiasmado.

- Sip, ahora sólo debemos esperar a que lleguen las chi…- pero Miroku se vio interrumpido al llegar una oleada de gente, la cual en pocos minutos, llenó todo el galpón.

- Creo que ellas te leyeron el pensamiento, Miroku- dijo Inuyasha divertido, viendo que las chicas les coqueteaban constantemente.

- Oh siii, viejo. Esto…- dijo Miroku señalando a toda la gente- es el paraíso.

- Feh, vaya paraíso- exclamó sarcástico Inuyasha, rolando los ojos. Él nunca había sido de fiestas y le molestaba el ruido y la gente en masas.

- Iré a buscar a mi tío para que me adelante de lo que se tratará el show, simplemente estoy impaciente- les dijo Miroku a sus amigos, y se fue.

Habían pasado casi 40 minutos y Miroku todavía no volvía, y Koga sin apetecerle la idea de quedarse cerca del albino, se fue a bailar con las chicas al centro de la pista de baile.

- _¿Dónde estará Kagome? Se supone que iba a venir esa tonta_- se llevó el cigarro a la boca e inhaló profundamente- Estas chicas tontas me exasperan. Cuando se les dice no, es no- y se quedó ahí parado, sumido en sus pensamientos y viendo entre divertido y molesto a las chicas que le coqueteaban constantemente- _¿Hablaba en serio cuando me amenazó aquella vez?_

**°° Flash Back °°**

_- ¡Kag! ¡Kag!- el ojidorado dejó de tocar su guitarra, se la quitó y corrió tras Kagome quien ya se acercaba a la puerta- Oh vamos, sólo era una broma, no era para que te enojaras- dijo alcanzándola tomando su brazo derecho._

_- Pues fíjate que sí me enojo- miró su brazo y trató de zafarse, mas no podía- Suéltame Inuyasha._

_- No me digas que es porque te dije que cantabas mal, Kag- dijo burlonamente el ojidorado._

_Kagome lo miró fijamente y esbozó una malvada sonrisa._

_- Pues ya veremos si luego dices esas mismas palabras Taisho._

**°° End Flash Back °°**

- HEY AMIGO- gritó el ojiazul y remeciendo a Inuyasha.

- ¿Pero qué mierda…?- dijo molesto Inuyasha y levantó el brazo en donde tenía su cigarrillo.

- Hace rato que te estoy llamando, y tú sigues sin quitarle los ojos de encima las chicas.

- feh, en tu mente no dejo de quitarle los ojos a las chicas- e inhaló nuevamente su cigarrillo con semblante más serio- ¿Y supiste algo?

- Desgraciadamente no. El jodido de mi tío no es fácil de sobornar. No me quiso decir quien actuará, pero me dijo que en efecto nos sorprenderemos mucho- dijo imitando la voz de un retrasado mental. De verdad estaba cabreado.

- Jaja, qué mal…- dijo divertido el albino mirando a Miroku

- ¿Qué mal qué, perras?- dijo Koga medio sudado llegando donde sus amigos.

- El cabrón de su tío no le quiso decir quién se presentará hoy día- dijo Inuyasha todavía divertido.

Miroku se encontraba pensativo. Su tío siempre le decía quién se presentaría a los shows que se realizaban ¿Por qué justamente ahora no le dice?

- ¿Quién dará este show?- se preguntó el pelinegro mirando a su alrededor.

- No lo sé, pero vino mucha gente. De verdad debe ser algo bueno- dijo Koga mirando a todas las chicas que pasaban a los alrededores, y les guiñaba un ojo coquetamente.

- Oigan ¿Y dónde está Hojo?- preguntó Inuyasha, casi gritando por todo el alboroto que había, percatándose recién de de la ausencia del castaño.

- Es cierto- dijo Miroku sorprendido mirando hacia todas partes- Hey chicos, parece que ya va a empezar- dijo codeando al albino que miraba expectante al escenario, sin embargo el animador del espectáculo lo sorprendió- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡¡Sean todos bienvenidos al show preparado para el día de hoy, chicos y chicas!!- dijo jovialmente el castaño Hojo en el escenario sorprendiendo a todo su grupo de amigos. El público estaba eufórico y gritaba como loco- Hoy tenemos una presentación destinada especialmente al chico que acaba de integrarse a la banda Fother Mocker, nuestra banda chicos- dijo guiñándoles un ojo a su grupo, quienes todavía estaban boquiabiertos- Denle un aplauso a ¡Inuyasha!- exclamó apuntando al albino, y una luz blanca alumbró al susodicho. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a aplaudir fervorosamente mientras lo miraba de manera curiosa- ¡Que no se hable más! ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!

El público volvió a gritar eufórico y el escenario se oscureció completamente. El humo hizo su aparición como una especie de neblina y una melodía se comenzó a escuchar por todo el galpón.

El show acababa de comenzar…

- (O.O) ¿Pero qué… onda?- dijo Miroku todavía en estado de shock.

- ¿Qué mierda hace Hojo en el escenario? Es una perra, desde un principio sabía quién actuaría en el show- exclamó Koga sin creer lo que pasaba. Era tan "equis de" este momento.

- Yaaaa, ¿Y por qué es para mí este show?...- el albino se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que…- (O.O) Mentira que debe ser…

(Far Away- Ayumi Hamasaki)

**Atarashiku watashi rashiku **

**Anata rashiku...**

El escenario que hasta entonces estuvo oscuro, fue iluminado por unas luces que lograron hacer distinguir todas las caras que se encontraban en el escenario. Kagome se encontraba sonriente en el centro mirando al público con sus brillantes ojos chocolates: usaba un vestido con corte en V ajustada de color blanco con brillantes que terminaba en finos picos con más o menos 5 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, con una cadenita de plata en su cadera, usaba zapatos a tacón con pulseras, unos lindos pendientes circulares que brillaban cada vez que se movían de color plateado, un collar a juego con los pendientes y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en un agraciado moño dejando unos mechones ondulados que le enmarcaban su hermoso rostro pintado juvenilmente.

Bailaba al ritmo de la música frente al micrófono junto con un grupo de bailarines, entre los que se encontraba Sango bailando armoniosamente al son de la música. La pelinegra nunca dejaba de sonreír y miraba al público que se encontraba animado con el show.

**Itsuka futari ga mada **

**Koibito to yobiaeta  
Ano koro otozureta **

**Umi e hitori kite'ru yo**

**Soshite itsu kara ka wasurete'ta keshikitachi **

**Sagashinagara  
Kikoeru namioto ga nan da ka yasashikute**

**Nakidashisou ni natte iru yo**

Quitó el micrófono de su pedestal y giró en su puesto con una sonrisa encantadora, alzando un brazo.

**Atarashiku watashi rashiku **

**Anata rashiku umarekawaru  
Shiawase wa kuchi ni sureba **

**Hora yubi no sukima  
Koboreochite yuku katachi nai mono**

La música era realmente encantadora y en ese momento la melodía era tierna y movida, y se sintió muy feliz, cosa que su rostro lo reflejó al 100 por ciento, y eso el público lo notó, animándose más a cada momento. El ritmo se hizo más bailable y se movió, junto con los bailarines, al más estilo popero los pasos que habían ensayado. Volvió a poner el micrófono en el pedestal y miró a su grupo de amigos que la miraban sin creerlo aunque, a juzgar por sus caras, lo estaban disfrutando mucho; y qué decir de la expresión de Inuyasha en ese momento, la miraba fijamente con los ojos espectacularmente brillantes.

**Anata ga "jibun o torimodoshi ni iku" to  
Dekaketa omoide no hoka ni mo umi wa hirogari  
Doko ka de deatte tsunagatte nagarete'ru  
Kitto onaji keshiki mite'ru**

**Hito wa minna tsuukaeki to**

**Kono koi o yobu keredo ne  
Futari ni wa shihatsueki de **

**Shuuchakueki de mo atta**

**Uh-lalalai sou datta yo ne**

Un apuesto chico fue alumbrado con una luz blanca haciendo aparición por primera vez en el escenario, se acercó a Kagome y la miró fijamente, pareciendo como si le estuviera tocando a ella. La pelinegra le sonrió y movía la cabeza al ritmo de la guitarra; le guiñó un ojo y sacó nuevamente el micrófono del pedestal acercándose al público y arrodillándose, ubicó la mirada de Inuyasha y lo miró fijamente.

**Mou sugu de natsu ga kuru yo**

**Anata nashi no...**

Se paró de su sitio y se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa triunfal, moviéndose al son de la música y se fue con los bailarines a bailar los pasos ya aprendidos de memoria. La sonrisa siempre la acompañaba y no paraba de mirar a Inuyasha, quien tampoco paraba de mirarla, tenía un extraño destello en sus ojos dorados.

"Se ve tan guapo"

Al momento de tocar de nuevo la guitarra, ella aplaudía por sobre su cabeza cuando tocaba la betería y bajaba sus brazos cuando no, a lo cual fue acompañada por todo el público aplaudiendo con la melodía. A medida que terminaba la canción las luces se iban apagando y Kagome bajaba la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos, pero subía su brazo derecho moviéndolo cuando terminó la melodía.

El público aplaudió fervorosamente y las luces volvieron a hacer su aparición, cayendo desde arriba, múltiples papelitos de colores metálicos sobre todos. Kagome abrazó rebosante de alegría a Sango y posteriormente a Hojo, que la había acompañado con el teclado. Se acercó al micrófono todavía medio agitada, pero no menos alegre.

- GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO CHICOS: LE AGRADEZCO A SANGO, A HOJO Y A TODOS LOS BAILARINES QUE ME AYUDARON CON LA COREOGRAFÍA, A SATO QUE ME ACOMPAÑÓ CON LA GUITARRA- se detuvo un momento a respirar, pero siguió con su sonrisa- OBVIAMENTE AL TÍO DE MIROKU QUE SE RAJÓ CON EL LOCAL, Y A TODOS USTEDES POR HACER QUE ESTO HAYA RESULTADO- y el público volvió a aplaudir estrepitosamente, y gritando eufóricamente- CHÚPATE ESA INUYASHA. ¡¡Espero que este show te haya hecho cambiar de opinión!!- y se fue con todo el grupo detrás del escenario, volviendo la música para bailar en la pista.

- AHHHHHHHHH, LO LOGRASTE AMIGA- gritó Sango abrazando y saltando con Kagome.

- Gracias amiga, sin ti de verdad que no lo hubiera logrado.

- Hey chicas, que les parece si celebramos y nos tomamos unos tragos. No nos merecemos menos- dijo Hojo abrazando a ambas chicas por los hombros.

- Es buena idea, pero yo…- dijo Kagome.

- ¿Qué Mierda fue todo eso?- gritó Miroku llegando con los otros dos chicos- Kagome te veías de ensueño en el escenario, te pasaste chiquita- dijo Miroku abrazando a Kagome.

- Gracias Miroku, de verdad fue muy divertido preparar toda esta sorpresa- y rió con Sango.

- Querida Kagome, estuviste simplemente fantástica- dijo seductoramente Koga besando la mano de la pelinegra, provocando un notorio sonrojo en ella.

- Jeje, gracias Koga.

Sango observó toda la escena y rió divertida al ver que el albino estaba a un lado notablemente serio.

- ¿Y tú, Inuyasha? ¿No la felicitarás por el show?

- Feh ¿Quieres que la felicite por montar ese "show" de cuarta? A mi parecer eso no cambió mucho las cosas, Sango.

- Ja, pero tú sabes que estuvo realmente bueno, todo el público estuvo animado con la canción, así que no me vengas con esa- dijo ágilmente la pelinegra mirándolo seriamente aunque la diversión estaba impresa en ella también.

- Lo que digas Kagome- dijo despectivamente el albino yéndose por donde había venido.

- No le hagas caso Kagome, de verdad estuviste espectacular en el escenario, así que vamos a bailar que el tiempo es oro- dijo Miroku agarrando por los hombres a los dos hombres.

- ¡Siiiiii, vamos Kagome!- dijo Sango alegremente mientras la tironeaba desde detrás del escenario hasta el centro de la pista, perdiéndose en la masa de gente.

- Uyy, Sango se escucha tentador, pero…- se callaba al momento de chocar con la gente que bailaba eufórica- No quiero bailar.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Roló sus ojos media histérica.

- QUE NO QUIERO BAI…- pero fue interrumpida al sentirse tironeada por alguien de la muñeca.

- Kagome ¡¿A dónde vas?!

- ¡NOSÉ SANGO!- y se perdió por un momento entre la gente que bailaba y reía, se sintió perdida y asustada ¿A dónde y quién la llevaba?

Caminó sin saber qué pasaba, hasta que la masa de gente terminó y se dirigió hacia los rincones del galpón donde obviamente no llegaba mucho la luz de la pista y la oscuridad prevalecía, creando un ambiente misterioso. La acorralaron a la pared y unos brazos fuertes la agarraron de la cintura, pegándose al pecho de la persona responsable. Por un momento se aturdió un poco por el impacto y el hipnotizante perfume masculino, pero luego subió sus interrogantes ojos chocolates a la cara de su opresor. Su corazón se aceleró y su boca se abrió, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

- Estuviste preciosa en el escenario Kagome- susurró la voz masculina al oído de la pelinegra produciendo un estremecimiento en la miko, y cerró sus ojos chocolates aspirando el perfume de él- Tu voz es realmente hermosa, nunca terminas de sorprenderme- y besó su cuello, escapándosele un suspiro en el acto.

- Sabía que te había gustado… Inuyasha- apartó su cuello de los besos del ojidorado, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, reflejándose claramente su rostro en ellos. Inuyasha la pegó más a su fornido pecho y colocando las manos en sus caderas, sin pensarlo la besó, correspondiendo ella con el mismo ímpetu en aquel rincón oscuro…

…**CønNtìínÜåRã…**

**N.A: wowwww que tenía botada la historia xD Pero aquí está el nuevo capi, tarde pero llegó ñ.ñ Y ¿qué tal? Inuyasha por fin se deja llevar por lo que siente, pronto el pasado de él lo atormentará feíto O**

**Cuidense mucho chicos ;)**

**×÷·.·´¯·)»ßBbÿ¥€ ßBbÿ¥€«(·´¯·.·÷×**

**P.D: no les dejo avance porque quita la emoción del otro capi, además que me da pajita hacerlo xD**


End file.
